My Knight In A (Shiny) Naked Armor
by Unidui
Summary: 2003 "Avevano risposto ad un 503 con possibile 314, s'erano guardati chiedendosi entrambi come si potesse contemporaneamente essere autori di un furto di veicoli ed esibizionismo, ma una volta arrivati all'entrata est di Central Park la situazione era stata sfrontatamente chiara, quando un uomo nudo era sfrecciato davanti alla loro auto 'a bordo' di un cavallo della polizia"
1. Chapter 1

My Knight In A Shiny Naked Armor

"È tutto tuo agente Beckett"

"Royce!"

"Il fatto che stasera escano gli esiti dei test per l'abilitazione da detective non ti rende una investigatrice in questo momento, vai e fai il tuo dovere"

"Non vedevi l'ora di mettermi in una situazione del genere vero"

"Rendimi orgoglioso"

Avevano risposto ad un 503 con possibile 314, s'erano guardati chiedendosi entrambi come si potesse contemporaneamente essere autori di un furto di veicoli ed esibizionismo, ma una volta arrivati all'entrata est di Central Park la situazione era stata sfrontatamente chiara, quando un uomo nudo era sfrecciato davanti alla loro auto 'a bordo' di un cavallo della polizia.

Kate Beckett, giovane agente del 12° distretto della polizia di New York, girò l'auto obbedendo all'ordine del suo mentore, l'agente istruttore Mike Royce, che ne aveva capito le potenzialità fin dal primo giorno in cui si era presentata a lui, recluta da mettere sotto pressione e che ora, a distanza di tre anni, stava per diventare la più giovane detective dell'intero corpo di polizia, era fiero, ma anche assolutamente divertito da quell'ultimo 'caso' che avrebbero risolto insieme. Sarebbe di certo rimasto negli annali insieme all'imbarazzante esperienza di Beckett durante un appostamento al karaoke, quella altrettanto seccante di Royce con una scimmia e ultima, ma forse la migliore, la volta che Royce era riuscito a disarmare un uomo che lo teneva in ostaggio perché il criminale era stato distratto da Kate "che aveva offerto" di mostrargli il seno se avesse lasciato cadere la pistola.

Non ne era ancora certo, ma quello che stavano per fare forse le avrebbe superate tutte in un colpo solo.

L'inseguimento per i viali carrabili del parco terminò quando il cavallo si rifiutò di saltare una siepe, il cavaliere non cadde per puro miracolo o maestria, Beckett non ebbe il tempo di fermarsi a giudicare la condotta equestre perché, scesa dall'auto lasciata di traverso a bloccare la via di fuga, s'era precipitata verso il folle con l'intenzione di fermarlo, rendendosi conto troppo tardi della sua nudità integrale

Esitò alcuni secondi mentre il cavaliere svestito scendeva di sua spontanea volontà dal destriero che ora era docilmente fermo in attesa, ne aveva visto solo la schiena, fino a quel momento e… il fondo schiena che, a dirla tutta, non era affatto male. Scacciò via quei pensieri maliziosi che si erano impossessati del suo cervello di giovane donna troppo presa dalla carriera e poco propensa a relazioni serie

_focus Kate, devi arrestarlo e ammanettarlo e…_

Avrebbe dovuto rimanere impassibile, professionale e distaccata, ma quando l'uomo finì il suo giro di 180° verso di lei che aveva intimato l'alt e gridato "lei è in arresto!", divenne rossa in viso come forse le era capitato solo una volta a dieci anni, quando era inciampata cadendo davanti al bello della classe, di cui era segretamente innamorata.

Era Richard Castle, oddio Castle, il suo scrittore! Nudo davanti a lei, con le mani alzate dato che lei gli stava puntando una pistola contro, mani che forse sarebbe stato meglio fossero altrove, o forse no…

Si ritrovò i suoi occhi puntati addosso, solo per qualche secondo che coincise anche con l'unico momento in cui lo vide pienamente in sé, quasi sorpreso di dove si trovasse e in quali condizioni, poi la mente si perse nuovamente in quel miscuglio di alcool e chissà cosa che doveva aver assunto per arrivare a quel punto

"Si copra maledizione!"

"Se abbasso le mani lei mi spara agente… - strizzò gli occhi per leggere il cognome sul badge che scendeva sul lato sinistro del petto – Beckett"

"No… ne abbassi… solo una allora"

"La destra o la sinistra?"

"Ma che differenza fa? Si copra e basta! E si giri su, che stiamo dando spettacolo" si guardò velocemente attorno, una piccola folla di curiosi si era fermata per godersi la scena

Lui sembrava aver messo a fuoco maggiormente se non la situazione almeno il fatto che stava per essere arrestato da una poliziotta davvero niente male, che quando gli si avvicinò per ammanettarlo lo inondò di un profumo che avrebbe voluto poter odorare ancora e ancora e ancora, era familiare ma in quel momento le sinapsi non aiutavano affatto, un frutto, sì, un frutto rosso o qualcosa del genere

"secondo me con i capelli sciolti starebbe benissimo agente, lo sa?"

Kate fece finta di non averlo sentito e proseguì con la procedura

"lei, signor Richard Caste è in arresto per furto e…"

"ma io non le ho dato mica i documenti… non ho le tasche per portarli…" rise in modo buffo e scoordinato

"è un volto noto, so chi è lei, non mi servono i documenti…dicevo, e per atti osceni in luogo pubblico…"

"no! Aspetti, lei è una mia fan? Vuole… per caso vuole un autografo?"

"no"

"andare a cena?"

"no! Lei ha il diritto di rimanere in silenzio. Qualsiasi cosa dirà potrà e sarà usata contro di lei in tribunale. Ha diritto a un avvocato durante l'interrogatorio. Se non può permettersi un avvocato, gliene sarà assegnato uno d'ufficio"

"quindi non prenderesti in considerazione neanche la possibilità di sposarmi, vero?" proferì quella frase inopportuna nel momento esatto in cui le manette scattarono ai polsi, lei alzò gli occhi al cielo reprimendo una qualsiasi risposta che avrebbe dato solo fuoco alle polveri, ma non riuscì a schivare l'occhiata blu che le arrivò improvvisa quando lui si girò col collo per, probabilmente, ricevere la risposta a quella domanda che nella sua testa melmosa forse aveva anche un senso.

Royce apparve alle loro spalle, gettò una coperta termica a Kate che la usò per chiudere quello spettacolo inusuale, poi si diede da fare perché il capannello di curiosi si disperdesse

"era ora che decidessi di scendere dall'auto, partner"

"te la stavi cavando benissimo"

"certo!"

"allora cosa abbiamo qui? È ubriaco, drogato, folle?"

"forse un bel miscuglio delle tre opzioni…"

"su, mi segua all'auto signore"

Royce prese Castle per un braccio e lo trascinò dentro l'auto, non poté non notare come continuasse a guardare con insistenza la sua partner, represse l'istinto di volerla proteggere a tutti i costi, non era una bambina, non era la sua donna, era solo la sua partner che sapeva benissimo come difendersi e glielo aveva dimostrato in mille modi diversi in quei tre anni

Attese in auto, assieme al nuovo passeggero ammanettato nel sedile posteriore, che Kate riconsegnasse l'animale al suo legittimo proprietario nel frattempo sopraggiunto trafelato assieme al suo compagno di pattuglia a cavallo

Royce si era messo alla guida stavolta, Kate sedette sul lato passeggero, chiuse la portiera senza dire una parola, troppo presa ad imporre ai muscoli del suo collo di non girarsi per guardare ancora l'uomo che, in quegli anni, l'aveva aiutata nei momenti più duri. Quando la mancanza di Johanna era più profonda, arrivavano le parole scritte da Richard Castle ad evitare che cadesse del tutto nella tana del bianconiglio. Era così strano averlo lì, ammanettato, ubriaco forse, e svestito. Era combattuta tra la delusione di vederlo ridotto così e la curiosità di capire come ci fosse finito, un po' intrigata, un po' respinta da quella manifestazione in carne ed ossa di un volto bidimensionale troppe volte scrutato nelle retrocopertine patinate

Royce si era accorto di quell'imbarazzo anche se non ne conosceva l'origine, pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto scusarsi con lei per averla messa in quella situazione imbarazzante

"scusa"

"scusa"

Kate si girò a guardare le due bocche da cui, all'unisono era uscita la stessa parola e i proprietari che si guardavano straniti dallo specchietto retrovisore

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzioso imbarazzo, poi un colpo di tosse che chiedeva attenzione, dal retro dell'auto "io, volevo scusarmi… non so cosa mi sia successo… scusami agente Beckett sono stato inopportuno"

Kate stavolta si girò a guardare l'arrestato che ora aveva lo sguardo molto più consapevole e soprattutto dispiaciuto, stava per rispondere quando la voce di Royce la bloccò

"ma lo conosci? E io che stavo per scusarmi per averti messo in quella situazione…"

"no, non lo conosco… di persona"

"oddio, cosa vuol dire?"

"è uno scrittore Royce, non famosissimo…ma"

"che vuol dire 'non famosissimo'? sono in vetta alla classifica dei Best sellers del The New York Times, io!" sbottò Castle che entrava e usciva da uno stato confusionale che si faceva sempre più peculiare e sempre meno simile a quello provocato da una sbronza

"le conviene tacere signor Castle, è in mare di guai, lo sa?" Kate cercò di porre fine a quello scambio che sembrava aver alterato l'umore di Royce, destabilizzato lei e confuso ancora di più il loro arrestato

"un mare di guai" ripeté lui incespicando un po' su alcune consonanti e sospirando pesantemente

Lo vide poggiare la testa sullo schienale, chiudere gli occhi e serrare le labbra nervosamente, il suo istinto in quel momento le lanciò un segnale del tutto incoerente con quello che era accaduto fino a quel momento, quell'uomo era in guai molto più seri di quel semplice arresto e forse in pericolo.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Lo sai cosa dice il regolamento sul flirtare con un tuo prigioniero?"

"Flirtare? Ma cosa ti viene in mente Royce? Magari era lui che ci stava provando con me"

"Sì, giusto, ma a te non dispiaceva affatto"

"Cosa? ma se l'ho stoppato subito!"

"l'ultimo sbandato che ha chiesto di sposarti è finito al pronto soccorso, o sbaglio? La Beckett che conosco io lo avrebbe steso con un calcio al primo tentativo d'approccio, invece lui… lo hai graziato perché?"

"Non era in sé, sarebbe stato come sparare ad un uomo disarmato, e poi si è calmato subito"

"Ok…"

"ok. Vado a formalizzare l'arresto, o preferisci farlo tu così salverai eroicamente il mio onore, evitandomi di doverlo incrociare ancora"

"vai pure agente Beckett, l'arresto è tuo"

Uscì dalla stanza incapace di allontanare il senso di fastidio indotto dalle parole di Royce, ma non perché l'aveva provocata a quel modo, era normale tra loro, ed era stato anche peggio, no, era perché Royce aveva ragione, con quell'uomo aveva perso un po' del suo sangue freddo e distacco, non capiva perché e ne era spaventata, non ora che stava per ottenere ciò che voleva, l'abilitazione a detective, non era il momento di mostrare debolezze!

Arrivò alle celle di stazionamento in cui venivano alloggiati temporaneamente i fermati in attesa che le accuse venissero formalizzate, cercò con lo sguardo il suo uomo, ma non lo trovò. Represse lo sconcerto dirigendosi a grandi falcate verso il desk delle celle

"chi ha spostato il signor Castle… non ho ancora…"

"Castle… Richard, sì, è stato rilasciato cinque minuti fa, agente"

"come 'rilasciato' ma chi ha fatto una cosa simile?"

"lasci stare agente, è meglio" l'attempato agente le lanciò uno di quegli sguardi di condiscendenza che le facevano andare il sangue al cervello, sembravano sempre dire 'ehi pivella, non conosci le vere regole del gioco qui'

"scusi tenente ma non la seguo, mi fa vedere chi ha firmato quest'ordine o devo andare dal capitano?"

"ok, come vuole" il tenente Jackson prese la cartellina, la girò molto lentamente verso Beckett, poi alzò le spalle come a scusarsi, ambasciator non porta pena

La riconoscibilissima firma del capitano Montgomery campeggiava accanto alla parola 'rilascio immediato' e al nome che conosceva bene Richard E. Castle

Si allontanò furiosa, entrò nello spogliatoio furiosa, chiuse l'armadietto furiosa

Altro che istinto, pericolo, guai, quel Rick Castle era come tutti i ricchi annoiati e pieni di privilegi, che se la cavavano in ogni circostanza, per via di soldi e amicizie! Chissà chi aveva scomodato nella telefonata che gli era spettata, il capo della polizia? Il sindaco? Che schifo

Era delusa, si rese conto d'aver idealizzato un uomo che non conosceva affatto, e a proposito di uomini idealizzati, la voce di Royce la raggiunse fin nei meandri di quei pensieri foschi

"Ti va una birra Beckett, dai per non pensarci"

"Tu, tu lo sapevi?"

"Sì, mi ci sono trovato proprio mentre lo lasciavano andare"

"E perché non me lo hai detto?" alzò le braccia e le lasciò ricadere sui fianchi sconsolata

"Ultima lezione, non sempre le cose vanno…secondo le regole"

"Quindi? Dovrei lasciar correre così? Non è per questo che ho scelto di entrare in polizia Mike!"

"Lo so, ma non tutto è solo nero o solo bianco, esiste in grigio, tante sfumature di grigio e ti troverai spesso a navigarci dentro, non perderti come nella nebbia, ragazza"

Le lanciò uno dei suoi sguardi da sotto in su, le linee orizzontali che solcavano la sua ampia sincera fronte, a cui lei difficilmente resisteva. Royce era l'unico che l'aveva affiancata e aiutata nelle sue infruttuose ricerche degli assassini della madre, l'unico che non le aveva detto di lasciar stare, di andare oltre, le era grato per questo e per il modo in cui le aveva consentito di stargli al fianco, mai un passo dietro a lui, sempre sulla stessa linea, non era da tutti. Aveva un debole per lui, a cui per ovvi motivi non aveva mai potuto cedere, e si era ritrovata a fantasticare che magari, una volta diventata detective, forse tra loro…

Le birre erano diventate due quando erano arrivati i risultati, era abilitata ce l'aveva fatta, ora era solo questione di tempo e avrebbe assunto il nuovo ruolo di detective della omicidi del 12° distretto della polizia di New York, era felice, ma non riusciva ad esserlo del tutto. Gli strani eventi di quella giornata e soprattutto il loro epilogo ancora le bruciavano dentro

Royce la prendeva spesso in giro pungendola proprio su quel punto, lei voleva far trionfare verità e giustizia ad ogni costo, molto nobile ma anche assai faticoso e frustrante, a volte sarebbe servito sapersi accontentare. Lei come sempre quando si facevano quei discorsi, si inalberava e poi cerca con fervore di spiegare le sue ragioni. Stavolta però si rese conto, da come continuava a tornare sull'argomento che era diventata una questione personale.

E capì il motivo quando rimise piede in casa, si ritrovò davanti alla libreria che faceva bella mostra di sé dietro al divano, scorse i dorsi dei libri che occupavano il vano centrale, tutti dello stesso autore in rigoroso ordine cronologico di pubblicazione, ne sfilò via uno dal suo alloggiamento e lo fece scorrere sul palmo della mano per poter guardare la retrocopertina. Come immaginava le fece uno strano effetto rivedere quella foto diventata così familiare, tanta era l'abitudine e la consuetudine con ognuno di quei libri, e doverla associare, ora, a quella voce impastata che pronunciava per lo più frasi senza senso.

Non era mai stata il tipo di donna in attesa di incontrare il suo cavaliere sulla scintillante armatura, non doveva essere salvata da nessun drago, a quello c'avrebbe pensato da sola, con la sua glock, ma il destino si era preso gioco di lei e dei suoi non-bisogni, e le aveva fatto tagliare la strada da un cavaliere nudo, e forse quell'aggettivo non aveva valenza solo letterale, aveva visto il suo idolo spogliato da quell'aura di mistero e glamour con cui si presentava in ogni occasione mondana, e non le piaceva affatto ciò che aveva visto.

Alexis dormiva immersa nel suo piumone, intravedeva solo ciocche di capelli rossi che emergevano dal tessuto morbido, ma gli bastava per saperla al sicuro. Non aveva idea di quanto fosse rimasto appoggiato allo stipite della porta ad ascoltare il suo respiro regolare. A volte si chiedeva come avesse fatto a crescere da solo quella splendida bambina di otto anni, l'unica donna della sua vita che non lo aveva mai deluso e che lui non aveva mai deluso, per il resto il bilancio era assolutamente negativo. Un primo amore fuggito lontano, un matrimonio che di buono aveva avuto solo quel prezioso dono che era Alexis, e un secondo tentativo che forse non avrebbe mai dovuto iniziare, e infatti stava miseramente fallendo anche quello.

Inutile raccontarsi che si era ficcato nei guai a causa dei problemi con Gina, lo avrebbe fatto comunque spinto dalla curiosità, da quella insana voglia di capire e scovare indizi anche se poi tutto veniva trasfigurato nella finzione dei suoi racconti gialli.

Almeno con Sophia, qualche anno prima, si era anche divertito, stavolta invece… non avrebbe mai dovuto andare a quell'appuntamento così a cuor leggero, aveva perso i documenti, i vestiti e probabilmente anche la dignità, soprattutto nei confronti di quella poliziotta dagli occhi talmente profondi che aveva creduto di esserne risucchiato dentro


	3. Chapter 3

3

Girava tra gli scaffali di Barnes&Noble da mezz'ora, o forse era già trascorsa un'ora intera, alzò le spalle rispondendo a sé stesso che non era poi così importante. Ci si era infilato dopo aver lasciato Alexis a scuola e soprattutto dopo aver discusso al telefono con Gina per la sua performance del giorno precedente

Non vivevano più sotto lo stesso tetto da alcuni mesi ormai, ma il loro era anche un rapporto di lavoro, ebbene sì era la sua editor alla Black Pawn e la telefonata della mattina aveva magistralmente mescolato i due ruoli con cui s'erano invischiati l'un l'altra

_"congratulazioni Rick sei sulla prima pagina del Ledger! Sei impazzito vero? Rubare un cavallo… girare nudo per Central Park…"_

"Gina posso spiegarti…" avrebbe potuto ma non ne aveva voglia in realtà, né avrebbe potuto raccontarle la verità su quella faccenda

_"non mi interessa come passi le tue serate Rick né con chi, non sono più affari miei, ma prega che la tua bravata si trasformi in pubblicità gratis o avrai seri problemi con la casa editrice"_

"ok, pregherò"

La comunicazione era poi stata bruscamente interrotta proprio quando le sue ampie falcate lo avevano portato davanti al negozio di libri, era entrato sperando nel magico effetto apotropaico che avevano sempre avuto su di lui gli interminabili corridoi delle librerie ben fornite, inalò il familiare odore di carta e si buttò a capofitto in quel labirinto di legno e cellulosa.

Sostava davanti al settore di letteratura straniera da qualche minuto quando le sue narici catturarono un profumo che non avrebbe dovuto esserci, talmente intenso da coprire quello di carta stampata

"ciliegie!" ecco cos'erano l'altro giorno, ciliege! Si girò su sé stesso in cerca dell'emettitore di quella fragranza, sperò in una specifica emettitrice in realtà, e se la trovò di fronte, gli occhi verdi sgranati, anche lei doveva averlo riconosciuto e con tutta probabilità stava decidendo se scappare via, dargli un pugno o ignorarlo del tutto.

"Si prenda la giornata libera, agente Beckett"

Così l'aveva liquidata Montgomery dopo una discussione senza precedenti, almeno per lei, che si era svolta sul fragile filo della determinazione e aveva rischiato di sfociare pericolosamente per insubordinazione. Le scottava talmente tanto quell'arresto sfumato solo grazie a conoscenze altolocate che aveva chiesto ed ottenuto di parlare con il suo capitano, il quale si era risentito e non poco nel sentirsi accusare di favoritismo clientelare verso un cittadino ricco ma colpevole

"lei non sa di cosa sta parlando agente e la invito a moderare i termini"

"io so quello che ho visto: arresto un ladro, per di più esibizionista e lei decide di lasciarlo andare"

"ho avuto le mie buone ragioni che… - fu costretto ad alzare una mano per bloccare la replica innervosita della sua agente – che non sono tenuto a spiegare a lei, ed ora direi che forse può prendersi la giornata libera, agente"

"mi sta punendo, signore?"

"in realtà doveva essere un premio, per essere diventata il più giovane detective della Polizia di New York, ma se vuole la faccio diventare una sospensione a tutti gli effetti"

Kate arrossì, farfugliò qualcosa che doveva essere una richiesta di scuse ed uscì dall'ufficio, senza avere il minimo sospetto dell'infinita ammirazione che il capitano Roy Montgomery aveva per lei, per il suo modo di lavorare e di prendersi o cuore ogni singolo caso dai più insignificanti ai più complessi a cui aveva lavorato fino a quel momento, lui era certo che sarebbe stata un detective molto capace, avrebbe dovuto solo smussare un po' la spigolosità del suo carattere e incanalare al meglio quell'inestinguibile sete di giustizia che sembrava arderle dentro e di cui lui conosceva bene la tragica fonte.

Giornata libera, la prima da millenni, non era più abituata ad avere così tante ore a disposizione, aveva un centinaio di faccende personali da sbrigare, ma erano troppe, decise di oziare almeno per la prima parte della mattinata, passeggiare e magari andare per negozi, da quando non faceva shopping? Da mai forse, non aveva mai tempo e comprava al volo i vestiti che le servivano, sempre pochi dato che passava ore in divisa, certo ora avrebbe lavorato in borghese… avrebbe dovuto rinnovare un po' il suo guardaroba… Lanie, ci voleva Lanie! da sola si sarebbe persa nei meandri di taglie, colori, accessori

La sua amica neo-anatomopatologa del distretto, l'avrebbe raggiunta solo dopo pranzo, ormai era sulla 5° avenue, decise di fare colazione in un bistrò in cui non andava da una vita e poi d'impulso si ritrovò a curiosare tra i libri di Barnes & Noble, come faceva spesso tanti anni prima. Il settore dei libri gialli l'attirava sempre come una calamita, pensò che avrebbe dovuto trovarsi un nuovo scrittore da leggere, non era sicura che avrebbe mai potuto aprire un libro di Richard Castle dopo quello che era successo. Vide il cartello del settore di letteratura straniera e si inoltrò tra gli scaffali per raggiungerlo, svoltato l'ultimo angolo che la separava da quel nuovo universo letterario, notò una nuca familiare, appartenente a qualcuno che stava per girarsi verso di lei, le mancò il fiato per un secondo quando incontrò gli occhi blu che non avrebbe mai più dimenticato dato che non aveva fatto altro che fissarli per diversi minuti, tentando di non far vagare lo sguardo su altro

Richard Castle, barba incolta esattamente come il giorno prima, giacca di pelle sciarpa e pantaloni, diversamente dal giorno prima, parve averla riconosciuta e in procinto, forse di dire o fare qualcosa, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse, lei non era pronta a riceverla. Dovette frenare l'impulso a schiaffeggiarlo, pensò seriamente di girare i tacchi e andarsene, e invece rimase lì a guardarlo e poi una forza aliena la obbligò a fare l'unica azione che mai avrebbe pensato, aprire la bocca e dire "ciao"

Lo aveva salutato? E lui risposto? Ma avrebbe dovuto picchiarlo, inveire contro di lui, cosa salutava?!

"Agente Beckett, non mi aspettavo di incontrarti qui"

"Anche i poliziotti leggono, invece tu, fai parte dell'arredamento?"

"Touchè"

"Beh, io devo andare"

"Di già, non hai tempo neanche per… un caffè della pace… io vorrei scusarmi per ieri"

"E a cosa ti serve, mi pare che ti abbiano lasciato andare senza contestarti nulla, non ti serve blandirmi"

"Ma io non ti sto 'blandendo'… sono sinceramente dispiaciuto"

"Di cosa? di aver rubato un cavallo in dotazione alla polizia, di esserci montato sopra nudo…"

"Di averti offesa con quegli approcci fuori luogo, non ero in me"

"me ne ero accorta, non serve specificarlo, spero solo di non incontrarti in un'altra di quelle occasioni"

"non ero ubriaco se è quello che pensi… non è stata colpa…"

"senti, non mi interessa ok, hai dei santi in paradiso, è ovvio, che chissà quante altre volte ti hanno tirato fuori dai guai, buon per te ed ora devo andare"

"no, ma io…"

Lo aveva superato e aveva raggiunto l'uscita con una rapidità inaspettata, lui era rimasto a guardarla sgusciare via, colpito di nuovo da quegli occhi verdi troppo sinceri e dal tono di disprezzo con cui aveva pronunciato soprattutto l'ultima frase. Giusto, era vero, qualcuno l'aveva fatto uscire, ma il motivo non era quello che pensava lei, fece un passo verso l'uscita poi si fermò, ma che voleva fare? Inseguirla? Come minimo lo avrebbe arrestato di nuovo per stalkeraggio, ma tutto ad un tratto era diventato importantissimo per lui spiegarle cosa fosse successo veramente. Si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, sarcastico verso sé stesso, voleva spiegarsi con una sconosciuta e non gli interessava di farlo con la sua quasi ex moglie

Il cellulare squillò dissipando quella nuvola confusa di pensieri di autocommiserazione in cui cadeva sempre più di frequente ultimamente.

"Devo ringraziarti, per ieri"

_"No, non devi, lo sai, dovrei essere io a ringraziarti"_

"Sì certo, se avessi scoperto qualcosa forse…"

_"Direi che il gioco s'è fatto piuttosto pericoloso Rick e se invece di drogarti t'avessero sparato e lasciato in_ _qualche fosso?"_

"Ma non l'hanno fatto"

_"Direi che è il caso di lasciare stare, parlerò con…"_

"No, non puoi comprometterti, ne va della tua carriera ne abbiamo già parlato, ho ancora un tentativo da fare poi mi ritiro, ok?"

_"D'accordo ma…"_

"Non preoccuparti, te lo devo amico mio"

_"Vorrei ci fossero altre strade praticabili…"_

"ma non puoi fidarti di nessuno nel tuo ufficio, lo so"

_"ma tu dovevi solo prendere quelle informazioni, non incontrarti faccia a faccia con quella gente! Per queste cose servono persone addestrate!"_

"pensi che non lo sappia? Non era previsto che li incontrassi infatti, dovevo vedere quella donna… ascoltare cosa aveva da dire… e invece mi sono ritrovato nudo su un cavallo…oddio i miei vestiti, c'erano i miei documenti dentro, li avranno presi loro…"

_"cosa? e quando volevi dirmelo?! È gravissimo!"_

"ma nessuno mi collegherà mai a te, stai tranquillo, prima di perdere del tutto la ragione per via di quella droga ho detto e ridetto che stavo facendo ricerche per un mio libro, non sanno altro"

_"io non mi preoccupo per me, ma per te Rick e per Alexis, se hanno i tuoi documenti sanno dove abiti"_

"Porterò Alexis da mia madre"

_"Guardati le spalle Rick"_

Idiota, idiota, idiota non aveva pensato a tutte le implicazioni, con quale leggerezza aveva messo sua figlia in pericolo, era iniziato tutto con un piccolo favore da fare al suo amico Robert Weldon, in corsa per la poltrona di sindaco e sotto attacco spietato da parte di un non ben identificato gruppo economico-finanziario poco trasparente che avrebbe perso molte opportunità lucrose se lui avesse vinto le elezioni. Qualcuno, inviato da questo gruppo, si era infiltrato nello studio di avvocati in cui lavorava Weldon e aveva iniziato a far uscire notizie, manipolarne altre, tutto per cercare di affossarlo. Rick si sentiva forte della sua esperienza alla CIA con Sophia Turner e si era offerto di provare a capire chi ci fosse dietro, doveva solo trovare il nome, al resto avrebbe pensato Weldon che non voleva coinvolgere la polizia fino a quando non fosse stato sicuro. Lui aveva iniziato con cautela, preso dei nomi, seguito delle voci, solo che quelle voci poi erano diventate dei volti, qualche appuntamento, poi una pista vera, concreta che si era rivelata la trappola all'LSD che lo aveva condotto nudo per i viali di Central Park

"Hey ragazza, ti disturbo"

"No Mike, cercavo di rilassarmi senza troppo successo"

"Stava per dirgli dell'incontro della mattina ma decise di tenerlo per sé, si rese conto che non sapeva come descrivere ciò che aveva provato e che forse non doveva farlo affatto, forse più tardi con Lanie…"

"Se ti va ho una chicca per te, magari puoi allenare i tuoi superpoteri da detective"

"Non prenderti gioco di me, Royce"

"Affatto, se hai voglia raggiungimi al magazzino prove tra mezz'ora"

"Ok…"

"Allora? Cosa c'è di così intrigante"

"Questi"

Fece cadere da una grossa busta degli indumenti e altri oggetti che si sparpagliarono sul tavolo che avevano davanti

"Indovina di chi sono?"

Prese la piccola tesserina plastificata caduta vicino alle sue mani e lesse

"Lo stai facendo apposta vero? Ti stai divertendo un mondo con questa storia di Richard Castle, è la sua roba e quindi?"

"È stata trovata in un vicolo di fronte all'entrata ovest del parco"

"Affascinante…"

"Smettila di usare quel tono sarcastico, quella roba era accanto ad un cadavere"


	4. Chapter 4

4

Aveva chiamato la madre chiedendole di prendersi cura di Alexis per qualche giorno. Rimase vago sul motivo ma dovette comunque sorbirsi lo sproloquio di Marta che, ovviamente, conoscendolo e sapendo che mai e poi mai avrebbe lasciato la figlia in mano a qualcun altro, se non in casi di estrema urgenza, voleva a tutti i costi farsi dire che cosa stesse succedendo.

Nel tragitto verso casa, sollevato dal sapere la figlia al sicuro, si sforzò di ricordare qualcosa della sera precedente, in realtà si era reso conto di avere un grosso buco che iniziava nel momento in cui era entrato nel piccolo locale in cui gli avevano dato l'appuntamento e terminava con gli occhi verdi dell'agente Beckett, nel mezzo c'era il nulla e questo lo inquietava notevolmente, forse molto più del fatto che quei due uomini che lo avevano drogato sapessero esattamente chi fosse e dove abitasse. Ricordava vagamente di aver ricevuto una cartella con alcune informazioni da una ragazza, probabilmente erano fondamentali per Robert e lui li aveva persi insieme ai vestiti e ai suoi documenti.

Era davvero un bell'investigatore, era riuscito solo a mettersi nei guai! La sua mente, sempre pronta a voli pindarici assolutamente fuori luogo, gli consigliò che magari avrebbe potuto rivolgersi proprio a quell'agente di polizia, le era sembrata una che sapeva il fatto suo anche se l'aveva colpito la sua giovinezza, del resto a chi doveva rivolgersi per ritrovare degli oggetti che gli erano di fatto stati sottratti se non alla polizia?

No, era decisamente una cattivissima idea, doveva inventarsi altro

Infilò la chiave nella toppa sospirando, aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee, di silenzio e forse un caffè. Tutto si aspettava tranne che trovare Gina a casa ad attenderlo, non aveva voglia di altre discussioni perché ormai era tutto quello che riuscivano a fare quando si incontravano, ma di certo non poteva scappare da casa sua

"Finalmente sei arrivato, dov'è Alexis?" le mani incrociate sul petto, un'espressione indispettita sul volto, non gli diede modo di rispondere, lo incalzò ancora interpretando male la sua esitazione stavolta "ah già, non è affar mio, vero? Non mi hai mai permesso di avvicinarmi a lei…"

Lui non era assolutamente in vena di iniziare una discussione "Starà da mia madre per un po'. Come mai sei qui non avevi già preso tutta la tua roba" rispose acidamente anche lui, sintonizzandosi sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda della moglie

"Sono qui Richard, perché la Polizia ti sta cercando ed io, o meglio la Black Pawn, abbiamo bisogno di sapere in che diamine di guaio ti sei cacciato!" aveva alzato la voce, come le accadeva sempre più spesso

"Niente di più di quello che hai letto sul Ledger Gina, probabilmente hanno trovato i miei documenti e vogliono restituirmeli" spalancò le braccia stanco di quelle schermaglie sterili

"Sei sicuro? perché il tizio con cui ho parlato al telefono si è presentato come un investigatore della omicidi"

"Omicidi? deve esserci un errore io…" ora era sorpreso e molto, ma che diavolo…

"La porta Rick, magari sono loro" spostò appena la mano dall'incrocio di braccia in cui s'era rinchiusa per indicare la porta

"Sembra che tu goda a vedermi finire nei guai" sibilò lui mentre apriva la porta

"Mamma Alexis, cosa ci fate qui?"

"Papà!"

La piccola rossa saltò al collo del padre che la tirò a sé abbracciandola

"Avevo bisogno dei libri per i compiti e poi nonna non ha un pigiama per me"

"oh giusto, scusami zucca, papa in questi giorni un po' distratto, vedrai che da nonna starai benissimo"

La bambina sparì nella sua stanza e Marta fulminò il figlio con uno sguardo "dimmi cosa sta succedendo, Richard"

"Niente mamma ho solo bisogno che Alexis stia da te per qualche giorno, devo sbrigare una faccenda, per l'ultimo libro"

Un colpo di tosse di Gina sottolineò la gigantesca arrampicata sugli specchi di Rick

La porta di casa era rimasta semichiusa, si spalancò e per un attimo Castle pensò di avere le traveggole, di nuovo con gli occhi verdi ancora più cupi di come li aveva lasciati nella libreria e poi quelle parole che pensava di non aver compreso del tutto

"Signor Richard Castle, lei è in arresto per l'omicidio di Claire Burnes…"

Poi il flusso indistinto della frase di rito che aveva già ascoltato solo poche ore prima, il tono neutro quasi gelido lo colpì più della situazione assurda in cui stava precipitando

L'unica cosa che disse fu "mamma Alexis!" si rese conto che era nell'altra stanza e l'ultima cosa che voleva era che lei vedesse era lui ammanettato, ma non fece in tempo, la bambina uscì dalla stanza e si trovò davanti tutta la scena, fissava il padre pietrificata. Castle ebbe la sensazione che a bloccarsi, in quell'istante, non fosse stata solo sua figlia ma anche la giovane agente che lo stava ammanettando, ma non era importante, no, Alexis doveva trovare il modo di…

"Ehi piccola, non ti spaventare, ehi, stiamo… giocando, papà sta facendo una di quelle strambe ricerche che ogni tanto fa per i suoi libri, ricordi, sì?" cercò di mostrarsi con uno di quegli sguardi divertenti che piacevano tanto alla sua piccola rossa. Alexis si avvicinò incerta, guardò il padre e poi la giovane donna che spuntava alle sue spalle e lo teneva per un braccio "come quella volta che ti eri fatto legare alla sedia?"

"s-sì sì perché dovevo trovare un modo per slegarmi e poi scriverlo nel libro, e oggi questa gentile signora mi sta aiutando a capire come ci si sente ad essere… arrestati dai bravi poliziotti" si girò verso Kate implorando con lo sguardo che gli desse corda, non ci sperava molto in realtà dati i presupposti, invece la vide annuire, sorridere verso Alexis, poi sentì le manette scattare e i polsi liberi

Il profumo di ciliegie lo raggiunse da dietro insieme ad una voce appena percettibile "fai una mossa fuori posto e ti stendo", poi la voce si alzò di volume, ma divenne molto più dolce "Alexis, ora tuo padre ed io dobbiamo continuare questo difficile esercizio, ci vorrà un po', ok? tu starai con…"

Guardò la donna bionda che era rimasta in disparte per tutto il tempo, ma la vide abbassare lo sguardo, si fece avanti una distinta signora di mezza età che sorrise alla piccola "con me, la nonna, starà con me, certo"

Rick guardò la madre cercando con lo sguardo di ringraziarla e farle capire che non aveva idea di cosa stesse accadendo, poi sparì fuori dalla porta insieme alla giovane poliziotta

Lo lasciò a due colleghi, poi salì nell'auto dove l'aspettava Royce, sprofondò la testa nel sedile, una bambina aveva una figlia piccola e lei lo aveva ammanettato di fronte a quell'innocente! Sospirò, come prima esperienza da detective era stata pessima

"Ehi, tutto ok? sei pallida"

"non sono pallida, sto benissimo…ha una figlia piccola"

"Cosa c'è ti sei fatta intenerire, che t'ha raccontato?"

"Era lì, e ha visto che lo arrestavo"

"Stavi facendo il tuo lavoro"

"Certo, spiegalo ad una ragazzina di 7-8 anni…"

"Dai riprenditi che ora c'è la parte difficile"

"Scusa?"

"Lo devi interrogare"

"Io?"

"Ehi senti, lo hai arrestato tu la prima volta, il caso è tuo e non c'è niente di meglio che iniziare la nuova carriera con un caso come questo, quindi fatti valere"

"Uhm, certo"

Era rimasta a fissarlo dal vetro specchiato per troppi minuti forse, e aveva sbagliato perché ora stentava a riprendere il giusto distacco prima di entrare e distruggerlo fino a farlo confessare. Non avrebbe dovuto soffermarsi su quello sguardo un po' sperduto che gli aveva visto lanciare nel vuoto della stanza, non avrebbe dovuto guardarlo con le mani sul viso colto da un moto di sconforto, perché quelle immagini contrastavano con le accuse, con quello che aveva visto la sera prima, con la realtà cruda che aveva distrutto in poche ore, l'ideale costruzione che lei aveva fatto per anni di quell'uomo.

Ora era solo un nome con accanto un'accusa da provare, punto, non avrebbe dovuto sapere altro.

Mike Royce arrivò con il fascicolo, glielo porse e le diede una lieve pacca sulla spalla "vai, facci vedere di cosa sei capace"

Lei strinse la cartellina tra le mani, prese aria ed entrò per il suo primo interrogatorio senza alcun supporto

Spostò la sedia con gesto deciso, posò la cartellina sul tavolo, si sedette e finalmente puntò gli occhi sull'accusato che invece aveva seguito ogni sua mossa da quando era entrata in quella stanza, inondandola di nuovo, di quel profumo che lo stordiva completamente.

La voce di Castle la prese in contropiede, avrebbe dovuto essere lei ad avere la prima parola, non fu così

"Grazie" occhi troppo limpidi, realmente grati, no, così non andava, lui era un omicida fino a prova contraria, _dura Kate più dura che puoi!_

"Non mi ringrazi signor Castle, l'ho fatto solo perché non trovo giusto far soffrire una bambina innocente, nonostante le colpe del padre"

"Mi hai già condannato agente Beckett?"

"Le conviene tacere fino a quando non arriverà il suo avvocato, lo sa, stavolta non credo che il suo protettore ai piani alti possa fare molto"

"io non ho nessun protettore"

"ok, allora dov'era ieri sera tra le 19:30 e le 20:30"

"avevo un appuntamento con…un appuntamento in un locale sulla 18esima"

"con chi? E perché?"

"ricerche… per il mio nuovo libro su Storm… non conosco i nomi, dovevano darmi delle informazioni su…oddio io in realtà non ricordo nulla, devono avermi drogato… poi ricordo lei agente, e il cavallo…"

"un vuoto di memoria, perfetto! E questa donna se la ricorda?" aprì la cartellina e la girò verso di lui, lo studiò per tutto il tempo che lui impiegò ad osservare la foto del cadavere della vittima

"no…cioè sì…è lei che mi ha dato la busta…sì ma è l'ultima cosa che ricordo io non l'ho uccisa, lei era il mio contatto…"

"contatto per cosa? quale busta cosa c'era dentro?"

"non l'avete trovata la busta? Non era con i miei vestiti e i documenti?"

"no, non c'era nessuna busta signor Castle, si sta inventando tutto non è vero? Vuole sapere cosa penso sia accaduto? Lei era in vena di divertirsi, è andato in quel locale, ha incontrato la Burnes, ve la siete spassata tra alcool e droga, magari il trip è stato troppo violento, lei ha perso il controllo e le ha premuto troppo le mani attorno alla gola e l'ha uccisa, poi è scappato e il resto è storia che ben conosciamo…"

"no, no io non l'ho uccisa, non è andata come dice lei!"

"allora me lo spieghi lei signor Castle cosa è successo?"

"io non me lo ricordo! Io ero lì solo per dei documenti…"

"zitto Rick, ora ci sono io, David Morse, sono l'avvocato del signor Castle, potete lasciarci per qualche minuto?"

Un uomo piuttosto alto e magro, nel classico completo a tre pezzi che contraddistingue da sempre gli avvocati più costosi sulla piazza, entrò ponendo fine all'interrogatorio. Fece un cenno d'intesa al suo assistito e poi si rivolse a Beckett

"Quali sono gli elementi per cui il mio cliente è stato accusato di omicidio"

"I suoi vestiti e documenti erano accanto al cadavere di Claire Burnes"

"Tutto qui? Come è stata uccisa"

"strangolata"

"impronte?"

"le stanno confrontando in questo momento, dovrebbero arrivare insieme al tossicologico del signor Castle"

"ok, aspetteremo, intanto avrei bisogno di parlare con il vostro capitano"

Kate indicò l'ufficio di Montgomery e seguì inquieta la segaligna figura dell'avvocato che si annunciava, entrava e si sedeva dopo una vigorosa stretta di mano, lo vide pronunciare una sola parola dopodiché Montgomery si accigliò, andò verso le veneziane e le chiuse una dopo l'altra

"Ci risiamo" commentò mesta non appena avvertì la presenza del suo partner al fianco, anche lui poggiato al bordo del tavolo su cui si era sistemata lei

"Cosa" guardava anche lui verso l'ufficio del capitano

"I santi in paradiso, scommettiamo che quando l'avvocato sarà uscito di lì il capitano ci chiederà di rilasciare Castle?"

"Lo sai ragazza, questa faccenda sta diventando un po' troppo personale, devi attenerti ai fatti, non farti offuscare dai sentimenti che nutri verso quell'uomo"

"Sentimenti?" lo guardò stranita

"Sì, è palese che lo detesti" alzò le spalle e bevve un sorso di caffè con un'espressione vagamente divertita

"Io non… insomma mi fa rabbia pensare che si possa scavalcare la giustizia in questo modo"

"Ed io ti ricordo che esistono le sfumature e se il mio intuito non mi ha ancora del tutto abbandonato, credo che in questo momento il tuo imputato ci stia sguazzando dentro a quelle sfumature. Hai mai pensato, solo per un secondo che potrebbe non essere stato lui? che sia stato incastrato, che sia tutt'altro il motivo per cui era lì con quella donna?"

Lei non rispose, si limitò a versarsi un po' di quella bevanda scura che chiamare caffè sarebbe stato veramente troppo, certo che c'aveva pensato, una parte di lei continuava a non fare altro fin dall'inizio di quella storia, a trovare spiegazioni alternative, scuse, letture differenti al solo scopo di rintracciare quel Castle che lei s'era immaginata. E così come emergevano, lei le affossava, pensando di avere la facoltà di giudizio offuscata dalla platonica cotta che aveva sempre avuto per il suo scrittore.

Ora però, sentire quelle parole da Royce l'aveva confusa e non poco

L'avvocato uscì, cupo in volto lasciando un altrettanto cupo Montgomery seduto alla sua scrivania, Kate non seppe come interpretare quelle espressioni, ma era chiaro che ci fossero qualcosa nell'aria, e ne ebbe contezza quando si sentì chiamare dal capitano in persona. Lei e Mike subito nel suo ufficio.

"Avete un nuovo incarico"

"Signore?"

"Dovete proteggere un possibile testimone"

"Di chi si tratta"

"Del signor Castle"

"Cosa?! mi scusi signore ma non è un testimone è un sospettato di omicidio!"

"No detective Beckett, è un testimone"

"Ma…"

"Sedetevi, devo spiegarvi una faccenda piuttosto complessa e delicata"

"Immagino che non debba uscire da questa stanza, signore" chiosò Royce che sembrava molto più a suo agio della sua partner

"Esatto Royce"

"Preparati ragazza, arrivano le sfumature di grigio"

"Prego?"

"No, nulla capitano, forse questa sarà l'ultima lezione per la neo detective"

"Forse, sì. Allora conoscete l'avvocato Robert Weldon?"

"Il candidato sindaco?"

"Esatto, proprio lui. È un grande amico del signor Castle e mio"

Kate dovette trattenere un travaso di bile, era così sfrontato Montgomery? Cosa stava chiedendo? Di chiudere un occhio in nome dell'amicizia? Avrebbe dato immediatamente le dimissioni, anzi no avrebbe denunciato tutti alla disciplinare, anzi no…

"Mi segue detective Beckett?"

"Uhm sì certo signore…" strinse tra le mani i braccioli di legno della sedia per evitare di esplodere

"Dicevo che Weldon è stato oggetto di numerosi attacchi in vista delle elezioni, sono stati sottratti documenti delicati dai suoi uffici che poi qualcuno ha usato per ricattare delle persone, sono state manipolate delle informazioni per screditarlo, insomma la classica macchina del fango messa su da qualcuno che non vuole che Robert arrivi in Municipio"

"E Castle come entra in questa faccenda?" chiede Royce sempre molto distaccato

"il signor Castle si è offerto di aiutare Weldon, per raccogliere qualche informazione prima di rivolgersi alla polizia, dato che Robert non voleva alzare un polverone inutile"

"Quindi la storia della cartella con i documenti…Castle si riferiva a questo?" stavolta fu Kate ad intervenire ed una prima gigantesca crepa incise quel castello di certezze con cui sì, lo aveva già condannato

"Sì, ma non avrebbe detto altro, lui non comprometterebbe mai Robert e non sa che Robert ora ha deciso di chiedere il nostro aiuto, soprattutto dopo che la Burnes è stata uccisa e il signor Castle, drogato e incastrato"

"Ne siamo sicuri?" tutto troppo semplice lei voleva le prove maledizione, Montgomery sembrò averle letto nella mente, e forse era così

"Vuole le prove detective? Ecco le analisi di Castle e le impronte trovate sul corpo della Burnes che non coincidono con quelle di Castle"

Kate prese i file, li lesse molto attentamente "LSD?"

"Sì e in quantità notevole, è un miracolo che non si sia rotto l'osso del collo. Pensiamo che la Burnes abbia dato dei documenti con i nomi di chi sta complottando contro Weldon, che siano stati scoperti…"

"Ma perché non hanno fatto fuori anche Castle? perché drogarlo e basta?"

"Non lo sappiamo, è tutto nel buco di memoria che si porta dietro il nostro testimone"

"Capisco, quindi cosa dovremmo fare?"

"Scortarlo a casa ed evitare che faccia brutti incontri, per ora. Poi dovremmo escogitare qualcosa per ritrovare le persone con cui si è incontrato e quei documenti e che con molta probabilità sono anche i responsabili dell'uccisione della Burnes"

"Ammesso che esistano ancora quei documenti"

"già"


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ricordava sprazzi di un colloquio veloce e nervoso con la povera Claire, l'immagine delle sue mani che facevano scivolare la busta nella sua borsa, poi un uomo che sorrideva gelido e si sedeva con loro, l'espressione sempre più agitata di Claire, una pistola, li avevano minacciati entrambi, volevano ucciderli entrambi! ora ricordava, era stato anche lui nel vicolo con lei, perché non lo avevano ucciso allora?

Si tormentava con quei frammenti di ricordi da quando la giovane agente era uscita insieme al suo avvocato, se avesse detto alla polizia cosa ricordava avrebbe dovuto spiegare tutto e fare il nome di Robert, ma gli aveva promesso di non coinvolgerlo e così sarebbe stato. Strinse le mani una dentro l'altra, tirò leggermente la catena che scorreva dal pavimento fino ai due anelli di metallo che circondavano i suoi polsi. Nonostante la situazione drammatica in cui era finito, non poté non annotare mentalmente che fino ad allora non aveva avuto idea di come fosse fatta realmente una stanza degli interrogatori della polizia, era sempre stato molto vago nel descriverle, ora avrebbe avuto molti elementi in più da aggiungere nei suoi romanzi.

La porta si aprì facendolo sussultare, un poliziotto sulla quarantina, ben piazzato, che aveva forse intravisto insieme all'agente Beckett la sera prima, entrò insieme al suo avvocato

"sei libero Rick" si affrettò ad annunciare Morse mentre il poliziotto lo scioglieva dalle manette

Si appoggiò allo schienale rendendosi conto solo in quel momento della tensione muscolare che quella posizione gli aveva provocato alla schiena, di certo studiata per non far sentire a proprio agio i sospetti che venivano ospitati lì dentro

"posso andare quindi?"

"non esattamente signor Castle"

Una voce profonda e risoluta lo raggiunse dalla porta, apparteneva ad un uomo di colore, piuttosto alto che si presentò immediatamente dopo "sono il capitano Montgomery, abbiamo un amico in comune lei ed io"

"quindi…"

"ho parlato con Robert Weldon, sì, sono al corrente di tutto, ed ora sappiamo anche che lei non è responsabile dell'omicidio di Claire Burnes"

Sospirò sollevato, non solo perché le accuse erano cadute, ma perché ora la faccenda di Robert era nelle mani della polizia, non avrebbe più dovuto mentire, sentì impellente l'esigenza di sapere se la detective Beckett conoscesse la situazione, era importante per lui, non riusciva bene a comprendere il perché, ma era così

"sarà tenuto sotto scorta da due dei miei signor Castle, ci sono ancora troppi punti oscuri in questa faccenda, e lei potrebbe essere in pericolo"

"Alexis…"

"avrà una scorta anche sua figlia non si preoccupi, discreta ma attenta"

ringraziò con lo sguardo il capitano, poi la mente tornò a focalizzarsi sul poco che ricordava "e dovremmo recuperare quella busta capitano, è importante"

"lo so, ora vada e, mi raccomando, si attenga a quanto le diranno di fare Royce e Beckett"

"certo signore"

Quindi l'avrebbe rivista! per la prima volta senza essere circondato dalla pessima aura di ladro, esibizionista, omicida… magari avrebbe smussato leggermente gli spigoli acuminati con cui sembrava rivestirsi non appena incrociava anche solo i suoi occhi. Lo sguardo di quella ragazza raccontava una storia complessa, forse dolorosa e nascondeva dei lati incredibilmente intriganti, avrebbe potuto lasciare perdere Storm per scrivere di una donna così

Lo fecero accomodare dietro, stavolta era un'auto civetta, non c'era la griglia di metallo che lo separava da loro, né il gancio a cui erano state assicurate le sue manette la sera precedente

Le sorrise sistemandosi sul sedile, lei no, si girò immediatamente verso la strada.

No, evidentemente il problema non era il suo status colpevole/innocente, era chiaro che lui non le andava proprio a genio

"Allora, indagheremo insieme"

Aveva preparato del caffè per tutti e tre, si era presentato da lei con una delle tazze porgendogliela, ma lei aveva ignorato l'offerta, preferendo rispondere secca a quella domanda ingenua che era arrivata insieme alla tazza "Cosa glielo fa pensare signor Castle?"

continuava a dargli del lei, non era un buon segno, ma lui non si diede per vinto

"Beh, insomma siamo qui, io devo ricordare quello che è successo… tirare fuori qualche elemento che ci aiuti a prendere quegli assassini"

"Ecco, lei è un testimone, non un detective, noi indagheremo, lei si limiterà a dirci cosa ricorda, niente di più, rimarrà qui con altri colleghi mentre noi seguiremo il caso"

"Oh, d'accordo, pensavo solo che sarebbe stato…"

"Divertente? Non c'è nulla di divertente nel cercare di dare giustizia ad una vittima trovando i suoi assassini"

"Intendevo solo dire che sarebbe stato Più Utile se avessi potuto seguirvi nelle indagini, dato che ho più lacune che ricordi, magari tornare sui miei passi insieme a voi avrebbe aiutato, solo questo detective"

"Oh… beh no, è escluso, vero Mike?"

"E invece sarebbe molto utile se lui se la sentisse di venire con noi, intendiamoci nessuno la obbliga, può essere pericoloso…"

Odiò il suo partner, odiò sé stessa, ma cosa diavolo le stava prendendo? Perché sentiva la necessità quasi vitale di chiudersi a riccio, di tenerlo lontano come se fosse una minaccia mortale?

"Ok, come volete voi, io… scendo a parlare con i colleghi di pattuglia"

Rick e Mike la seguirono con lo sguardo mentre sgusciava letteralmente via dall'appartamento, Rick porse a Royce la tazza che gli era rimasta tra le mani

"non ho ancora capito se detesta il caffè o detesti me"

Royce sorrise scuotendo la testa, "è solo un po' sotto pressione, lei Castle è il suo… primo caso"

"Notevole" si lasciò sfuggire Castle che poi cercò di spiegare a cosa si riferisse con quell'uscita infelice e apparentemente sessista "intendevo, che sembra molto in gamba per la sua età"

"sì signor Castle, è notevole, non ho mai avuto nessuna recluta brava come lei e da ieri è un detective, ci crede? il più giovane detective della storia del distretto"

"sembra molto… motivata, insomma ha molto chiaro cosa vuole, giustizia per le vittime…sembra una spinta che ha anche qualcosa di personale dietro"

Mike Royce guardò Castle con occhi diversi dopo quella frase, una cosa era certa, aveva un dono, riusciva a capire la storia dietro ai volti di chi incontrava, con Kate ci aveva preso in pieno, ma non glielo avrebbe detto, sarebbe stato una specie di tradimento, sapeva quanto Beckett fosse riservata, soprattutto sul suo passato.

"diventerà un'ottima detective, sì, uhm buono questo caffè, al distretto beviamo una broda assurda, non so neanche io perché la prendo!"

Kate ritornò dopo qualche minuto, apparentemente più rilassata di quando era 'fuggita via' con la scusa dei colleghi in strada.

"allora Beckett, mi hanno chiamato ora dalla centrale, sono arrivati i risultati completi dell'autopsia, vado a prenderli, tu e il signor Castle potreste iniziare a mettere giù uno schema cercando di ricostruire i suoi movimenti della scorsa sera, ci vediamo tra un po'"

Non le diede modo di ribattere, lo aveva fatto apposta, conosceva Royce da tre anni, e già dopo il primo lo aveva inquadrato a dovere, era furbo, abile, un osso duro per i criminali e aveva una sensibilità tutta sua verso il prossimo, e quando il prossimo era lei, poi, si trasformava in un mix di mentore-vecchio saggio-allenatore, insomma ogni cosa che le ordinava di fare, o di non fare, nascondeva sempre un motivo preciso, che fosse un intento didattico, una lezione di vita, o semplicemente uno scherzo di cattivo gusto.

Averla piantata lì, da sola con Richard Castle poteva rientrare assolutamente nell'ultima categoria di quell'elenco

Si voltò verso il suo ospite fece schioccare le mani "ok, allora, prendiamo carta e penna e cerchiamo di capire cosa ha fatto ieri sera"

"hai fatto"

"cosa?"

"è troppo chiederti di darmi del tu, sono a disagio a sentirmi dare del lei in questo modo…" avrebbe voluto aggiungere 'freddo e distaccato', ma evitò

"ok, se ti aiuta a ricordare più in fretta ci daremo del tu, contento" si stava garbatamente prendendo gioco di lui, perfetto, se voleva una guerra di frecciatine lui non si sarebbe di certo tirato indietro

"prima di iniziare ci tengo a rassicurarti, non mordo, e faccio un buon caffè, da quello che mi ha detto Royce nulla a che vedere con quello che bevete alla centrale"

Le porse un'altra tazza fumante, stavolta gliela mise davanti, non attese che lei la prendesse dalle sue mani, chissà forse era un gesto troppo 'intimo'? lei prese la tazza, bevve, e forse, ma non era sicuro, la vide abbozzare un sorriso

Rick iniziò a raccontare tutto quello che ricordava, lei scriveva i dati sotto una time line che partiva dal pomeriggio e terminava con l'ora del suo primo arresto. La girò verso di lui per fargliela controllare e lo vide inarcare le sopracciglia, si preparò a qualche rivelazione, magari la vista di quei fatti messi uno distro l'altro avevano fatto emergere qualcos'altro, e invece lo sentì esclamare "Buffo!"

"Cosa?" s'impose di non perdere immediatamente la pazienza ma era un esercizio sempre più complesso

"Ti mostro una cosa" le sorrise compiaciuto

Oddio e ora che aveva in mente? di mostrarle la sua collezione di farfalle? Perché aveva la costante sensazione che lui volesse quantomeno provare un approccio con lei? Stava diventando paranoica, forse era stato prematuro partecipare al concorso da detective…

"Guarda qui"

Le presentò tutto soddisfatto lo schermo del suo laptop, c'era una time line molto simile alla sua, solo che i nomi erano quelli dei protagonisti dei suoi romanzi, che lei neanche sotto tortura avrebbe ammesso di conoscere per filo e per segno e che, in altre circostanze, lo avrebbe tempestato di domande sul suo nuovo romanzo di cui lei conosceva anche la data di lancio…

Cercò di focalizzarsi sul lavoro, doveva evitare quegli occhi blu o non sarebbe riuscita a concludere niente

"Riassumiamo, Robert Weldon ti chiama perché ha bisogno di aiuto e non vuole andare alla polizia"

"Esatto, hanno rubato delle informazioni dal suo ufficio ed hanno iniziato a ricattare delle persone, e lui non lo ha scoperto fino a quando uno dei ricattati non è andato da lui, minacciandolo, convinto che il ricatto partisse da lui"

"Perché chiedere a te, ha uno studio legale piuttosto grande, avranno degli investigatori perché chiedere ad uno…"

"…scrittore di gialli? Infantile e playboy?"

"Mi sarei fermata a 'scrittore', Castle"

"Ma avresti pensato le altre due caratteristiche, so benissimo qual è la mia immagine pubblica, alla casa editrice hanno 'faticato' così tanto a costruirmela su misura, ma non è questo il punto" si era appoggiato con i gomiti al tavolo e la posizione lo aveva avvicinato pericolosamente a lei, che però stavolta non si ritrasse, si limitò a rispondere di rimando "Già non è questo il punto", solo dopo si rese conto che forse i centimetri che li separavano non erano consoni a ciò che stavano facendo, indagavano, no? Stavano indagando e basta…

"Robert si fida di me, dovevo fare solo qualche domanda in giro e riferirgli ciò che avevo trovato, mi ha dato una pista concreta, un locale sulla 18esima e un aggancio, una ragazza che aveva delle informazioni"

"Quindi Claire lo aveva contattato"

"Sì, ce le avrebbe consegnate in cambio di una somma di denaro… che devono aver preso quelli che volevano ucciderci, se solo ricordassi qualcosa di più"

"Ehi, va già bene così…"

"Io ricordo… ero seduto ad un tavolo appartato con lei, non ha detto molto, ma era nervosa, si guardava attorno in continuazione, poi è arrivato un uomo che l'ha salutata e chiamata per nome, ma lei non ha risposto s'è irrigidita immediatamente…"

"Ricordi il viso di quest'uomo?"

"Non bene, il locale era buio, posso dirti che era bianco e molto alto, di più non saprei… aspetta mi ha chiesto chi fossi, gli ho detto chi ero e cosa facevo, ho usato la scusa delle ricerche per un libro… e poi…"

"Poi? Come ti hanno drogato e quando?"

"Era quello che mi stavo chiedendo anche io…forse dovrei provare a…"

"… a focalizzare l'ultima cosa che ricordi"

"Esatto"

"Sì"

Si studiarono per qualche secondo, ebbero l'impressione che gli ingranaggi dei loro cervelli avessero viaggiato all'unisono, solo un caso certo, ma era stato stimolante

"Allora ci hanno fatto uscire nel vicolo, ci tenevano sotto tiro con la pistola, chiedevano dei documenti nessuno di noi due rispondeva… ecco ora ricordo ci hanno fatto ingerire una pillola… con la forza…uno deve aver detto una cosa tipo "ora canteranno". Poi non ricordo più niente, fino a…" - _al tuo profumo, al tuo viso_ avrebbe voluto dire e invece disse - "fino a te che mi ammanetti"

"Claire è morta strangolata, tu devi essere scappato, qualche allucinazione deve averti indotto a toglierti i vestiti… oppure…"

"Oppure me li hanno fatti togliere loro"

"Già cercavano la…"

"…la busta con i documenti!"

"Quindi forse non ce l'hanno loro…"

"Potrei averla nascosta"

"Sì, probabilmente quando hai capito la minaccia, potrebbe essere ancora lì al locale, andiamo!"

"Andiamo?"

"Sì, avvertirò Royce strada facendo"

Corsero all'auto, il cuore in gola e una strana sensazione lasciata da quel brainstorming inusuale, durante il quale i loro metodi di ragionamento così diversi si erano intrecciati al punto che uno aveva finito le frasi dell'altro e lanciato ogni volta un nuovo ponte tra loro, era stato elettrizzante e inconsueto, una specie di intimità sinaptica che non avevano mai provato in vita loro.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Ci sarebbero voluti circa quindici minuti per arrivare al locale, erano d'accordo con Royce che avrebbero aspettato lui per entrare.

Mentre lasciavano l'appartamento Rick ricevette la chiamata della figlia, Beckett non poté evitare di ascoltarlo mentre la rassicurava e poi aveva abilmente fatto scivolare il dialogo sullo scherzo, aveva sentito anche le risate di Alexis uscire dal microfono. Ne rimase colpita, non per il gesto in sé, che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi padre premuroso, era ovvio, ma perché quel modo arguto e leggero di affrontare le cose sembrava appartenergli in ogni momento, ed era quello che aveva sempre pensato di lui, quando fantasticava cercando di immaginare l'uomo che aveva scritto quei racconti che amava tanto.

Sentì la tensione salirle dallo stomaco, improvvisamente si rese conto che aveva ragione Royce, come sempre, era diventata una questione personale, perché quell'uomo non riusciva ad esserle indifferente, nonostante tutti i tentativi di non farselo andare a genio. Ed ora avrebbe dovuto fare di tutto perché non gli accadesse nulla, diamine aveva una figlia e, maledizione, rimaneva pur sempre il suo scrittore preferito!

"Tu rimarrai in auto" usò il tono più risoluto che riuscì a trovare

"No, perché in auto e come vi aiuto? Devo rivedere il locale per ricordare qualcosa" era stupito da quell'uscita ma soprattutto dall'espressione estremamente seria, avrebbe detto anche preoccupata, di Beckett

"Prima dobbiamo accertarci che non ci siano pericoli e comunque dovrai rimanere sempre dietro a me e Royce" lei mantenne il tono professionale evitando però il contatto diretto con i suoi occhi

"Ok" cantilenò lui un po' deluso

"E non fare deviazioni, non te ne andare in giro per conto tuo"

"Ok" stesso tono

"Non fare nulla che possa intralciarci in qualche modo" lei continuava a dare perentorie disposizioni come se le leggesse da un manuale

"Agli ordini" accompagnò la frase con il gesto militare, fu più forte di lui l'impulso ad abbassare il livello di tensione che era salito un po' troppo per i suoi gusti

"Sono seria Castle, stiamo cercando degli assassini che forse pensano che tu possa riconoscerli, quindi sei un potenziale bersaglio" stavolta non poté evitare i suoi occhi e ci rimase incollata un po' troppo, mentre cercava di aprire la portiera dell'auto

"Oh, non avevo capito, ti preoccupi per me, è molto carino, sai" sfoggiò un sorriso malizioso e sarcastico, aveva scoperto che adorava scrutare le sue reazioni quando la provocava

"No, non voglio iniziare la mia nuova carriera di detective perdendo il primo testimone di omicidio che mi affidano, se muori mi rovini la carriera, tutto qui" scrollò le spalle, fiera della risposta acida che era riuscita a tirare fuori

"Non fa una piega detective, cercherò di non decedere durante il tuo turno, allora" le sorrise non c'era verso di smontare il suo entusiasmo

Stavano per salire in auto quando una voce femminile li raggiunse alle spalle

"Rick! aspetta!"

"Gina cosa ci fai qui?"

L'elegante bionda che era stata presente al suo arresto ora correva verso di loro sui suoi tacchi da 12 centimetri, rischiando di rompersi l'osso del collo ad ogni passo.

Beckett non amava il gossip, ma aveva letto del secondo matrimonio di Castle da qualche parte, si era chiesta a cosa fosse dovuto lo strano atteggiamento della moglie quando lo aveva tratto in arresto, non aveva detto una parola, sembrava quasi indifferente… lo capì in quel momento

"Quindi non ti hanno arrestato, peccato, avevamo già i comunicati stampa pronti per il nuovo romanzo, e lei è?" squadrò Kate dalla testa ai piedi, un sorriso di circostanza assolutamente mal recitato

"Il detective Beckett, del 12° distretto"

Sgranò gli occhi scoppiando in una risata poi li strinse puntandoli su di lui "Rick quando la smetterai di prenderti gioco di me in questo modo, dove l'hai scovata? All'ultimo party della settimana scorsa? Un detective troppo giovane e troppo… affascinante, sei pessimo, la prossima volta inventatene un'altra"

"Gina, smettila, normalmente diete voi della BP che mi appioppate 'belle presenze' o te lo sei dimenticato?…" sospirò vergognandosi come un ladro "ok Beckett, ti presento Gina, la mia editor" omise volutamente l'altro ruolo, lo fece apposta, perché per lui erano già divorziati anche se tecnicamente lo sarebbero stato solo per qualche altra settimana"

"Moglie Richard, si dice moglie" guardò Beckett con uno sguardo di sfida, poi di nuovo il marito "dovrai resistere ancora per poche settimane…dove state andando?"

"indagini di polizia, signora" rispose Kate che aveva cercato di farsi scivolare addosso quelle occhiate e soprattutto le insinuazioni velenose della donna. Fu più forte di lei, chiedersi come aveva potuto essere sposato con una persona così…spigolosa, e di nuovo si rispose che in realtà non lo conosceva affatto e continuava a vederlo attraverso filtri irreali che si era costruita da sola

"hai sentito Gina, indagini…"

"mi ha chiamato l'architetto, dato che non riusciva a contattarti in nessun modo… devi andare a chiudere i lavori della villa che non vedrò mai" aveva incrociato le braccia e alzato un sopracciglio in segno di sfida

"ne abbiamo già parlato e non mi sembra questo il momento di riprendere il discorso, comunque grazie, lo chiamerò… appena possibile"

"e devi passare in casa editrice per le bozze!"

"farò anche questo, presto" cercò di infilarsi in auto, ma Gina lo incalzò ancora

"presto quando? Rick sei impossibile!"

"ciao Gina" concluse chiudendo lo sportello, Kate capì al volo mise in moto sgommò via

Solo il primo minuto fu di assoluto silenzio, entrambi intenti a decomprimere le reazioni diverse mosse da quell'incontro

"scusami… per Gina"

"di cosa devi scusarti?" provò a fare la superiore, ma le battute volutamente offensive così come gli sguardi ricevuti non erano stati di certo piacevoli

"stiamo divorziando… e Gina sparge veleno su tutto ciò che mi circonda…e ci sei incappata tu…"

"sono abituata"

"ad essere scambiata per… una poco di buono?"

"beh diciamo che ho a che fare con testosterone vestito da poliziotto dalla mattina alla sera e… spesso devo incassare allusioni poco felici, il che diviene esponenziale quando stai per diventare il più giovane detective che il distretto ricordi…"

"deve essere dura"

"come tante altre cose, fa parte della lotta che molti devono sostenere per ottenere ciò che vogliono, ma non credo che tu ne abbia mai avuto esperienza" si morse il labbro, questa era stata decisamente un'uscita gratuitamente pungente, ma lui non sembrò accusare il colpo

"non mi conosci così bene da poter affermare una cosa simile detective, e non mi sembri il tipo da giudizi affrettati…al contrario, sei intelligente, intuitiva, sicuramente con un'istruzione piuttosto elevata…"

"cosa fai adesso sei tu che parli senza conoscere"

"tu indaghi con gli indizi, io costruisco storie osservando le persone, non hai idea di quanto si riesca a capire dai loro modi, i gesti, le espressioni, come si relazionano con gli altri…"

"e cosa avresti capito di me" si pentì immediatamente d'aver dato fiato alla sua curiosità, s'era lasciata prendere dalla lusinga di essere un soggetto privilegiato dei pensieri di Castle che, evidentemente, l'aveva osservata, studiata in tutte quelle ore insieme, e sì, moriva dalla curiosità di sapere cosa pensasse di lei

"ok, parli in modo istruito, hai sicuramente frequentato l'università, sei di bell'aspetto e di norma il percorso per una giovane donna intelligente quale sei è l'avvocatura o un'altra professione di alto livello. Invece sei qui, ad arrestare bifolchi come il sottoscritto, ma il tuo scopo è trovare criminali ben più pericolosi, hai usato la parola giustizia e vittime, una gran quantità di volte da quando ti conosco… quindi deve esserci qualcosa di personale, una perdita, che ti ha fatto cambiare i programmi e ti motiva nel profondo"

La vide stringere le mani attorno al volante, dio c'aveva preso in pieno, forse anche troppo, intravide la rughetta solcarle la fronte, notò il movimento della bocca che sembrò aver dovuto riprendere più aria del necessario, decise di tagliare lì, era andato troppo oltre "ma è solo una storia, di quelle che invento per vivere!"

"già… è solo una storia… siamo arrivati, ecco Royce"

Accostò e scesero, entrambi sollevati di doversi occupare d'altro

"Eccovi finalmente, ho due informazioni molto interessanti, la prima è che anche Claire è stata drogata, ci sono le tracce della stessa sostanza che hanno dato a te Castle"

"Quindi è una conferma di ciò che ricordo… almeno quella parte è stata reale…"

"E poi Royce, la seconda?"

"Non è stata soffocata come credevamo inizialmente, la nuova anatomopatologa è in gamba, ha scoperto che i segni delle mani sul collo sono stati fatti quando era ancora viva, ma è morta per un colpo secco alla tempia dato con un oggetto piccolo ma pesante"

"Giusto… io mi ricordo che… tenevano fermo me e interrogavano lei… chiedevano dei documenti… l'uomo più alto le ha stretto le mani attorno al collo… lei non riusciva a respirare, poi l'ha lasciata e lei è caduta in avanti… io devo aver gridato di lasciarla stare e…" mentre parlava le immagini si facevano sempre più vivide e con esse anche le emozioni provate in quei momenti, la paura e la consapevolezza di non poter fare nulla per quella ragazza, si rese conto, da come lo guardavano i due poliziotti, che doveva avere quelle stesse emozioni stampate sul viso anche in quel momento

"prendi fiato Rick non devi ricordare tutto subito, datti tempo" Royce gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, mentre Beckett era rimasta immobile nella postura, gli occhi fin troppo mobili a sottolineare quanto forse fosse fin troppo empatica con il suo testimone da proteggere

"ho provato a liberarmi, per fermarli… ma mi hanno dato un pugno allo stomaco…e poi… poi credo sia iniziato il trip indotto dalla droga perché quello più alto e violento continuava a chiedermi dove avessi messo Gizmo, ma non credo cercassero un Gremlins" sorrise nervoso e alzò le spalle scusandosi, si rendeva conto che nel flusso che cercava di rimettere a posto stavano entrando anche le numerose allucinazioni che dovevano averlo accompagnato. Evitò di riferire quello che aveva 'visto' da quel momento in poi, ricordava vagamente che lo avessero perquisito per cercare su di lui la busta con i documenti, poi aveva iniziato a veder fiamme ovunque, un caldo asfissiante, forse per quello si era denudato. Poi un diavolo rosso voleva colpirlo con qualcosa di nero e lucido e lui aveva reagito, sì, aveva preso con le mani quella cosa di metallo e gliel'aveva ritorta contro ed era corso via, inseguito dalle fiamme, correva correva poi aveva trovato Pegaso e c'era salito sopra, per volare via dall'inferno. Aveva volato fino a quando un angelo non l'aveva fermato e tratto in salvo, un angelo con gli occhi verdi e i capelli castani che sarebbero stati molto più belli se non li avesse tenuti raccolti.

No, quello non glielo avrebbe raccontato

"Castle, ehi, ci sei? Dicevo, i documenti li hai nascosti prima di questo…"

"sì, io… dobbiamo entrare…" una parvenza di ricordo aveva preso forma nella sua mente confusa, temeva che svanisse con la stessa velocità con cui s'era manifestato, aveva bisogno di un dato reale concreto a cui agganciarlo, doveva entrare subito dentro quel locale

"dove vai, aspetta, magari quei tizi lavorano lì dentro, ti vedono e ti sparano"

"dietro di noi, ok dai entriamo"

Il locale era in allestimento per la serata, alcuni camerieri si aggiravano per i tavoli, loro si diressero verso il banco dietro cui sostava un uomo in giacca e cravatta. Royce fece un cenno con la testa verso Castle per chiedergli se lo conoscesse, lui scosse la testa.

Si avvicinarono iniziando a fare domande sulla sera precedente mentre Castle si guardava intorno cercando di ricordare dove si fossero seduti lui e Claire

Sentiva l'uomo in sottofondo dire che non aveva notato nulla di strano, e che non ricordava l'uomo che era con loro, né la ragazza bionda della foto che gli stavano mostrando.

Rick notò un separé in fondo alla sala, ci si diresse come se fosse calamitato, Kate si accorse dei suoi movimenti e lasciò Royce per seguirlo

"eravamo seduti qui" si sedette al posto che aveva occupato poche ore prima,

"Claire ha fatto scivolare la busta nella mia borsa, poi è arrivato il diavolo…"

"cosa?"

"no scusa, l'uomo alto… ed io…io ho preso la busta e l'ho…incastrata sotto al tavolo!"

Si piegò per guardare e Kate fece lo stesso, evitarono di prendersi per un soffio, poi entrambi guardarono verso l'alto, era lì, era ancora lì! Rick la tirò via, si risollevarono guardandosi vittoriosi, guardandosi, ancora una volta per un tempo socialmente poco accettabile

"Via via! Via di qui subito!" la voce di Royce ruppe quell'incantesimo a cui nessuno dei due sarebbe riuscito a sottrarsi, Kate prese Rick per il braccio e lo guidò verso l'unica altra stanza che avevano davanti, nel frattempo iniziarono a sentirsi colpi di arma da fuoco, uno si conficcò nello stipite a pochi centimetri da loro

Finirono nelle cucine, Beckett fece cenno a Rick di accucciarsi dietro ad un bancone da lavoro, e spianò la pistola verso la porta

Gli spari sembrarono fermarsi per qualche secondo, Beckett non aveva idea di dove fosse Royce sperò fosse tutto intero,

i colpi ricominciarono, stavolta una raffica passò sopra la loro testa, Kate raggiunse Rick e si sedette di schiena ricaricando la pistola che aveva scaricato per coprirsi

"vedrai che Royce sta bene"

"cosa? oh…sì, lo spero certo" lo guardò meravigliata, pensava fosse terrorizzato e invece stava a lì a preoccuparsi per lei, pensando fosse in pensiero per il suo partner. Era vero, ma non era inquieta solo per Royce, doveva trovare un modo per tirare fuori di lì Castle sano e salvo.

"Signor Richard Castle sai cosa vogliamo, dacci le informazioni o vi ammazziamo!" una voce che ricordava d'aver già sentito tuonò nella cucina e la sagoma nera di un uomo incappucciato si riflesse sul metallo lucido del frigo che avevano davanti a loro, Rick fece per alzarsi, ma Beckett lo tirò per un braccio "ma che fai?!"

"gli do la busta, siamo in trappola"

"no, vedrai che arrivano i rinforzi. Appena ti vede quello fa fuoco, stai giù"

"e se lo distraggo in qualche modo? Tu potresti sparargli"

"e come attireresti la sua attenzione?"

"allora Castle? conto fino a cinque poi darò inizio alla festa"

"non senti quest'odore?"

"oddio, sì, è gas ha aperto gli augelli di tutti i fornelli"

"siamo in un grosso guaio!"

"uno, due, tre…"

"ok ok eccomi ti do la busta, eccomi!"

"non ti alzare"

"troppo tardi, cerca di prenderlo…"

"ehi eccola su"

"alza le mani"

"come vuoi tu"

"dov'è la poliziotta, voglio vedere anche lei"

Kate aveva girato attorno al bancone, gli era finita quasi di fianco, non avrebbe potuto sparare, avrebbe rischiato di far esplodere il gas che stava riempendo la stanza, aveva bisogno che l'uomo facesse ancora un passo verso Castle, così avrebbe potuto prenderlo alle spalle, ma non sapeva come farlo capire allo scrittore

"quale poliziotta? Io sono solo qui, vuoi la busta vieni a prenderla"

"ok allora prima ti sparo e poi la prendo?"

"se fai fuoco saltiamo tutti in aria, non credo ti convenga"

"giusto" fece qual passo in avanti che Beckett aspettava, si alzò di scatto e lo colpì con un calcio alla testa facendolo stramazzare al suolo, mentre Castle cercava di spostarsi dalla sua traiettoria. L'uomo cadendo non lasciò la presa dell'arma, partì un colpo e saltò tutto


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

I suoi occhi a pochi centimetri, il respiro affannoso che spingeva la sua cassa toracica contro quella di lui

"stai bene"

"sì, tu… stai bene"

l'adrenalina per lo scampato pericolo avrebbe dovuto farli schizzare in piedi, invece nessuno dei due aveva accennato al minimo movimento, se non quello di tenersi, l'un l'altra ancora, anche se ormai erano atterrati da un bel po'

lui era come incantato, osservava i lineamenti del viso modificarsi ad ogni emozione che attraversava il volto di lei, mutevoli eppure sempre splendidi, soprattutto quando avevano lui come oggetto privilegiato per cui manifestarsi

"Kate! Castle! siete tutti interi!"

La voce di Royce ruppe l'incanto, o qualsiasi altra cosa stesse accadendo tra loro

Solo in quel momento Kate ebbe la piena contezza della sua esatta posizione, era distesa su Castle! esattamente come si può stare su un comodo grande materasso, il suo torace era così ampio, o forse lei così esile, che avrebbe potuto comodamente sostare su uno dei due pettorali senza toccare l'altro

Adesso sì, scattò verso l'alto con una velocità prossima a quella della luce, farfugliando scuse indistinte che lui probabilmente neanche colse, sembrava frastornato e lo era, ma non per l'esplosione con relativo volo, no, era per quell'improvvisa mancanza di contatto con il corpo di lei, che l'aveva proiettato in un universo parallelo, bellissimo, in cui loro due si scambiavano caffè e sorrisi, si baciavano, tanto, si amavano, moltissimo

Quei secondi di troppo, in cui era rimasto a terra, non l'aveva seguita nel guizzo liberatorio, scatenarono una mini tempesta di preoccupazione che Castle vide palesarsi in una piccola fossetta che ne scavò la fronte ancora prima che lei gli chiedesse di nuovo se stesse bene

A quel punto si scosse anche lui da quello stordimento più emotivo che fisico, si alzò e sparò un commento volutamente idiota per stemperare l'imbarazzo che entrambi stavano vivendo "oggi è la giornata delle prime volte, dopo la mia 'prima' stanza degli interrogatori, ora la mia 'prima' sparatoria con esplosione"

"Non è un gioco a premi Castle"

Lo sapeva benissimo, ma continuò su quella falsa riga

"Dov'è il tizio?"

"Qui non c'è, maledizione è scappato" il viso di Beckett che si era concentrata ad esplorare la zona atttorno a lro però si contrasse ancora di più, quando Royce fu finalmente vicino a loro, sanguinava copiosamente da una spalla, era riuscito ad arrivare fino a loro, forse l'adrenalina l'aveva sostenuto fino a quando non si era accertato che la sua giovane partner fosse in salvo, poi crollò a terra

"è scappato… non sono riuscito a fermarlo…aveva un…passamontagna" nonostante la ferita, aveva urgenza di aggiornare Beckett, il pericolo non era cessato e lei doveva saperlo, poi iniziò la sua personale lotta per non perdere conoscenza

"ehi, Mike guardami, rimani sveglio ok, chiamo i soccorsi" Beckett dovette sforzarsi di rimanere lucida, si guardò attorno, incrociò lo sguardo di Castle che capì al volo le sue intenzioni, di nuovo, si inginocchiò accanto al poliziotto, cercò la ferita, e premette con tutte le forze sul foro per cercare di fermare il sangue, mentre Kate chiedeva sostegno e denunciava che c'era un poliziotto ferito.

"è colpa mia, non avremmo dovuto dividerci Mike…" si era inginocchiata anche lei accanto a Royce

"smettila di portarti il peso del mondo sulle spalle ragazza, non puoi sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto se avessimo agito diversamente"

"non sono pronta a stare senza di te"

"oh… lo sei da un pezzo…"

Rick si sentì improvvisamente di troppo, c'era qualcosa di inespresso tra i due poliziotti, e stavolta non seppe dire se fosse un sentimento dichiarato o al contrario fosse rimasto nel loro subconscio

Invidiò Royce, perché era chiaro che Beckett con lui si era rivelata per intero, non solo la scorza dura con cui si mostrava al mondo, anche l'universo mutevole e fragile che si portava dentro, e che lui aveva solo intuito in quelle ore di vicinanza. Non gli era mai capitato un incontro simile, era attratto da lei in un modo diverso e potente, prima che per la sua innegabile bellezza, c'era il suo mistero ad irretirlo del tutto.

Rimase accanto a lei fino a quando l'ambulanza non portò via Royce, ne ammirò in silenzio la forza d'animo con cui tornò a focalizzarsi sul suo lavoro, che in quel caso era lui stesso.

"non vai con lui… io posso andare al distretto con la busta dei documenti…"

"tu, da solo non vai da nessuna parte, c'è ancora un assassino in giro… e poi hai sentito i paramedici, è grave ma non in pericolo di vita, credimi, Royce non ama certi tipi di attenzione dai suoi partner"

"ok, come vuoi tu, pensavo solo che avessi bisogno di un momento, per… decomprimere"

"non devo decomprimere nulla, sto bene" era stata impegnata, in quei momenti, a ricostruirsi l'armatura con cui agiva da poliziotto, non c'era posto per sentimentalismi, deragliamenti, lei non poteva sbagliare. Si rese conto però che davanti a sé non c'era nessun collega, solo il suo testimone da proteggere, un uomo che aveva capito già troppe cose di lei solo osservandola e che sembrava sinceramente preoccupato per lei, quando avrebbe dovuto essere provato dall'esperienza di quasi morte da cui erano usciti miracolosamente illesi. Probabilmente lo era, ma per qualche ragione aveva messo lei in cima alle sue preoccupazioni. Dov'era lo scrittore playboy che firmava i seni delle sue fan in occhiali da sole anche di notte? Possibile che non fosse mai esistito?

"piuttosto tu come stai? Non capita tutti i giorni di saltare in aria… vuoi farti vedere da un medico?"

"sto come stai tu" rispose sibillino, poi le sorrise "quindi che si fa ora?"

"portiamo questi documenti in centrale e vediamo di cosa trattano, poi decideremo il da farsi insieme al capitano…- squillò il cellulare, Kate guardò il display e corrucciò la fronte, non era da tutti i giorni ricevere una chiamata dal numero privato di Montgomery, che diavolo stava accadendo – parli del diavolo…"

Rispose alla chiamata, annuì, provò una garbata protesta a ciò che le veniva ordinato, corrucciò di nuovo la fronte, segno ormai inequivocabile per Castle che c'era qualcosa che non stava andando per il verso giusto, riattaccò e disse lapidaria "Sali in auto"

Il tono era stato così perentorio che Castle eseguì, per una volta senza commentare. La lasciò guidare in silenzio fino a quando non fu pronta a spiegare

"ero stata attenta mentre venivamo al locale, ero sicura che nessuno ci avesse seguito, non capivo come avessero potuto sapere che eravamo lì, ora lo so, abbiamo un grosso problema, Castle, apri la busta e leggi cosa dicono quei documenti"

Rick obbedì leggermente turbato, Kate aveva premuto sull'acceleratore, tesa come non l'aveva mai vista, sfilò la busta dalla tasca interna della giacca, e l'aprì "non era una lobby finanziaria ad avercela con Robert, qui ci sono scambi di denaro tra una società e conti cifrati e poi alcune persone… John Vert…Bill Chang, chi sono?"

"poliziotti corrotti Castle"

"Siamo nei guai vero?"

"sì"

"manda i nomi che sono scritti su quei documenti a questo numero, è il privato del capitano" gli porse il suo cellulare col display illuminato da una sequenza di numeri, lui eseguì con perizia

"fatto, dove stiamo andando?"

"Montgomery ha ricevuto una soffiata non appena si è saputo della sparatoria, mi ha detto che dobbiamo considerarci soli, almeno fino a quando non sa di chi potersi fidare, dobbiamo trovare un posto sicuro"

"ce l'hai?"

"ci sto pensando, non possiamo usare le case che usiamo in questi casi…"

"forse ce l'ho io, ma è a due ore da qui, negli Hamptons"

Si girò a guardarlo stupita, ricordò il battibecco con Gina "la tua Villa?"

"nessuno sa che l'ho comprata, quindi è difficile che possano trovarci laggiù"

"ok, allora indicami la strada"

"E se guidassi io?"

"Scordatelo, sei una mia responsabilità, non il contrario"

"In quanto cittadino in pericolo, mi sentirei più tutelato, se la mia scorta fosse fresca e riposata e non tesa e dolorante per il volo da poco fatto"

Era così anche per lui, ovvio, eccetto il fatto che lui non aveva visto il suo partner ferito, tra i due stava decisamente meglio, era chiaro, ma non voleva neanche infierire più del dovuto sullo stato emotivo della donna

Lei lo guardò seccata, percorse alcune centinaia di metri guardando continuamente dallo specchietto retrovisore. Quando fu certa che nessuno li seguisse accostò, scese, si limitò a dire "prego è tutta tua", lui le sorrise e prese il volante, la guardò per un secondo, aveva chiuso gli occhi in cerca di ristoro, aveva avuto ragione lui, gongolò tra sé, poi la sua voce lo raggiunse di nuovo

"non ti azzardare a giocare con la radio o la sirena"

"uhm, peccato ho sempre sognato di…"

"Castle…"

"ok, ricevuto"

Aveva immaginato mille modi per inaugurare quella nuova casa, tolto il mega party che Gina aveva proposto così da far diventare il tutto un evento modano di cui far parlare la stampa: pubblicità, pubblicità! Avrebbe voluto aprirla la prima volta con Alexis, e magari sua madre. Le altre donne che avevano popolato la sua vita, fino a quel momento, non sarebbero state in sintonia con ciò che lui aveva immaginato per quella casa.

Mano a mano che sceglieva gli arredi, gli spazi, le luci era passato dal sentirla come il simbolo dello status ormai raggiunto, era un famoso autore di Best seller, ad un luogo suo, il primo veramente suo, un luogo dove la sua famiglia sarebbe stata magnificamente e al sicuro.

Pensò quanto fosse stravagante eppure così calzante che la prima a vedere quel luogo fosse il detective Kate Beckett, continuava a provare sensazioni del tutto inappropriate da quando l'aveva conosciuta, e una di queste lo aveva colto proprio in quel momento, quando l'auto era entrata nel viale della villa e lei stava per aprire gli occhi, lui sentì chiaro il desiderio che a lei piacesse quel posto, perché quel luogo parlava di lui più di tante altre cose.

Non avrebbe voluto svegliarla, e in realtà non lo fece subito, compì, invece, il suo primo vero reato, le rubò qualche minuto di privacy, era folle lo sapeva e non lo aveva mai fatto con nessun'altra donna, ma guardarla dormire gli faceva bene all'anima, forse perché contrastava enormemente con tutto quello che le aveva visto fare e dire in tutte quelle ore, o forse perché morfeo aveva il potere di toglierle la corazza che vestiva costantemente.

"Beckett, siamo arrivati" lo disse a bassa voce mentre sfilava la chiave dal cruscotto, uscì dall'abitacolo mentre lei apriva gli occhi, le lasciò spazio, sentendosi un po' colpevole del ladrocinio appena compiuto.

Kate sentì per prima cosa il profumo intenso della salsedine portata dal vento, quell'aria frizzante di vacanza che ti riempie di energie… solo che loro non erano affatto in vacanza. Guardò l'orologio e poi finalmente alzò lo sguardo per capire dove l'avesse portata Castle, nonostante si fosse immaginata di non trovare una modesta abitazione, rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta, quello era a tutti gli effetti un angolo di paradiso

"allora cosa ne pensi detective? Va bene come nascondiglio?"

Oh, sarebbe andata bene per un sacco di altre cose… ma lei rispose quasi a monosillabi "sì, può andare"

"vieni te la mostro… così puoi stabilire se siamo realmente al sicuro, alcune stanze devono averle finite in questi giorni quindi le vedrò anche io per la prima volta" le sorrise soddisfatto, tirò fuori un mazzo di chiavi dalla giacca e aprì il portoncino di legno massello e vetro che li attendeva invitante.

"oh, Charles è stato un grande! ha lavorato esattamente come gli avevo chiesto, lo sai è raro per un architetto lasciare così tanto spazio alle richieste dei suoi clienti…"

Lo guardò girare per la casa, felice come un bambino. Aveva creduto che avrebbe assistito ad una specie di trionfo dell'ego del 'grande scrittore di successo' e invece si trovò a varcare soglie e visitare stanze, accanto ad un uomo che sembrava apprezzare ogni angolo, consapevole di ciò che aveva ottenuto certo, ma convinto che il valore aggiunto di tutto ciò che li circondava sarebbero state le persone con cui lo avrebbe condiviso, la sua famiglia.

Rimase in silenzio ad ascoltarlo, mentre raccontava alcune storie legate ad oggetti che incontravano sul loro cammino, era un gran narratore, questo già lo sapeva bene, ma fu folgorante vedergli brillare gli occhi quando parlava di Alexis, e del futuro, o riesumava pezzi del passato.

"e qui si apre il giardino che dà sulla scogliera, come vedi da qui non possono arrivare minacce, c'è uno strapiombo di molti metri…certo a meno che non arrivino con gli elicotteri ma credo sia un'opzione da escludere, no?"

Si girò verso di lei e la trovò con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, aveva smesso di sorridere ai suoi sproloqui, si rese conto che forse aveva esagerato, dimenticandosi il vero motivo per cui erano finiti lì

"eh…sì certo" rispose lei, abbozzando un sorriso quando si accorse che lui aveva smesso di parlare e la guardava serio e seriamente riprese a parlare

"sono uno stupido, sto qui a raccontarti cose, quando tu hai sicuramente tanti pensieri per la testa… facciamo così ti scegli una stanza su al primo piano, c'è già tutto l'occorrente, così puoi rinfrescarti, puzziamo di gas e altra roba che non saprei neanche identificare, e avrai la privacy per fare tutte le telefonate che vuoi, per sapere di Royce, o se devi avvertire qualcuno che stasera non torni…ed io… farò lo stesso, non sento Alexis da troppe ore"

Le sorrise guidandola di nuovo all'interno della villa

Ne aveva bisogno, non c'era dubbio, la stanchezza e sporcizia lavata via dal getto di quella doccia che forse aveva visto un'unica volta in una spa, erano solo la punta di un iceberg mastodontico costituito dalla miriade di accadimenti che si erano concentrati in quelle poche ore, che non erano ancora neanche ventiquattro. Eppure in quel lasso contratto di tempo, aveva arrestato il suo scrittore preferito, era passata dalle pattuglie all'investigazione, aveva quasi perso Royce, ed ora dimorava in una casa da sogno, proprietà di un uomo che ogni ora che passava sgretolava tutte le costruzioni mediatiche che si erano affastellate nel tempo sul suo conto, alle quali lei aveva cercato disperatamente di appigliarsi per non ammettere l'ineluttabilità di quanto le stava accadendo, si stava rapidamente, inesorabilmente innamorando di lui

Non si era messa a scegliere scandagliando tutte le stanze, non le sembrava consono alla situazione, era entrata in una stanza a caso, all'inizio non si era neanche resa conto dell'affaccio di cui godeva, due finestre affiancate ad angolo aprivano una visuale che andava dal patio alla scogliera, il tutto incorniciato dal mare sullo sfondo.

Royce era uscito dalla sala operatoria, era in recupero, ci sarebbe voluto un bel po' ma era completamente fuori pericolo, trasse un sospiro di sollievo e lasciò il cellulare sul tavolo. Decise di godersi un po' di quella splendida vista, l'occhio corse lungo il panorama, poi si fermò in un angolo del patio, c'era Castle, seduto su una sedia a dondolo, aveva appena chiuso la sua telefonata, guardava anche lui il mare, ogni tanto prendeva un taccuino che aveva poggiato su un bracciolo e scriveva, chissà cosa scriveva, pezzi del suo nuovo romanzo? Appunti sparsi? Era curiosa non poteva negarlo, curiosa di capire chi fosse realmente quell'uomo seduto al fresco di una sera primaverile incredibilmente frizzante

No, non aveva nessuno da avvertire, nessuno l'aspettava già da un po' di mesi, aveva collezionato una serie di storie in cui non si era mai immersa del tutto, probabilmente finite proprio per quel suo posizionarsi sempre con un piede fuori dalla porta. Non si raccontava mai del tutto, al contrario lo aveva fatto con Royce, sapeva benissimo che non avrebbero mai potuto avere una relazione, ma questo non cambiava i sentimenti che provava per lui, anche se dopo quello che era accaduto in quelle ore, si stava lentamente rendendo conto d'aver scambiato l'affetto e la riconoscenza per qualcos'altro.

Sentì bussare sommessamente, poi la voce ovattata di Castle dall'altra parte della porta "ho preparato qualcosa da magiare…ho pensato che…insomma se vuoi, ti aspetto di sotto"

Trovò una tavola apparecchiata in modo sobrio ma curato dall'uomo che in quel preciso momento era intento ai fornelli e si stava girando probabilmente perché aveva avvertito la sua presenza

"come sta Royce?"

"meglio, grazie, tra qualche giorno scalpiterà per uscire e farà impazzire tutto il personale medico"

"beh anche io non vedrei l'ora di tornare da una partner come te"

"come me? Cos'è Castle, un nuovo tentativo di approccio, stavolta senza l'aiuto di droghe?"

"era semplicemente un complimento, che c'è non sei abituata a riceverne? Se è così vivi in un inferno lavorativo Beckett!"

"quindi, come sarei Castle?"

"beh, sei… sei 'alta' detective! – le regalò un sorriso, poi spostò lo sguardo verso la cucina in cerca di qualcosa - Ed ora ecco qui per lei, anzi, per noi" Mise in tavola due porzioni di mac & cheese che emanavano un profumino invitante

"ora adeschiamo prendendo per la gola"

"le provo tutte, capitolerai prima o poi…" le sorrise di nuovo, stavano giocando, era divertente, stavano giocando?

"Quindi ora cosa facciamo?"

"Niente"

"Come niente, abbiamo i nomi…"

"Li conosce anche Montgomery, ricordi? Noi dobbiamo stare solo nascosti fino a quando non trovano il secondo uomo"

"Ma quei due, quelli che ci hanno sparato, non erano poliziotti, vero?"

"Non lo so Castle, potrebbero anche essere dei sicari, pagati per recuperare quei documenti e fare fuori chiunque potesse comprometterli, Claire e te…"

"Già, mi sono infilato in bel guaio, anche se nulla è paragonabile con l'avere a che fare con una, anzi no, a breve due ex mogli"

"prendi mai qualcosa sul serio Castle?"

"due ex mogli sono una circostanza molto seria, credimi… dovrò scrivere il doppio dei libri per mantenerle" continuava a fare battute ciniche, ma a lei non sfuggì un velo di tristezza che era apparso nel suo sguardo, era palese che non andasse fiero di quell'aspetto della sua vita privata

"beh, allora saranno contenti i tuoi lettori"

"chissà come prenderebbero una morte improvvisa di Storm, sto iniziando a stancarmi di lui"

"cosa?! No, non puoi ucciderlo!"

"beccata! Lo sapevo, lo sapevo che eri una fan, nessuno mi riconosce per strada a meno che non legga i miei libri, molti miei libri…" le scoccò un'occhiata trionfante

"ok, ammetto che potrei aver letto qualche tuo racconto, forse capitato in una svendita assieme ai best seller di Patterson…" ce la mise tutta a mettere su un'aria di sufficienza, ma sapeva perfettamente di essersi tradita

"capisco… quindi ti annoierebbe da morire leggere le bozze del libro che uscirà tra un mese" alzò le sopracciglia in tono di sfida

"le hai qui? Ma se la casa era chiusa e disabitata?"

"è il modo di Gina di starmi col fiato sul collo, quando c'è una scadenza mi invia copie in ogni luogo in cui potrei capitare, anche qui, in una villa ancora da finire di sistemare…" sospirò poi proseguì "sono sul tavolo nello studio, se magari soffrissi di insonnia…"

"non credo che avrò di questi problemi… sono piuttosto stanca"

"peccato avevo preparato un dopocena con musica e vino rosso…"

La vide impallidire e cercare qualcosa da dire "scherzavo, in altre circostanze magari, sarebbe stato appropriato e poi tu sei in servizio, no? Non credo sia lecito bere alcool"

"esatto, sì sono in servizio" il tono sollevato lo divertì lasciandolo anche con un po' d'amaro in bocca. Non aveva preparato nulla ovviamente, ma mentre si inventava quella proposta per giocare un po', l'idea gli era piaciuta moltissimo, decise di evitare altre frasi che avrebbero potuto metterla solo in imbarazzo

"direi che è il caso di andare a dormire, s'è fatto tardi e non sappiamo cosa ci aspetta domani"

"giusto…uhm, Castle, io avrei bisogno di sapere in quale stanza dormi, se dovesse succedere qualcosa stanotte devo sapere dove trovarti" nonostante il tono divenuto subito professionale, non riuscì a celare una lieve nota di imbarazzo che lui, stavolta, non sottolineò, era finito il tempo dei giochi

"certo, saliamo te la indico, vieni" alzò un braccio indicando davanti a sé e attese che lei lo superasse

"ma è enorme!" era impossibile non lasciarsi sfuggire un commento, era meglio di una suite, arredata con gusto e decisamente originale, il letto king-size non era addossato alla parete, ma ad un mobile basso dietro il quale un grandissimo camino faceva bella mostra di sé, occupando quasi l'intera parete. Castle si accorse che Kate lo stava osservando e si sentì in dovere di dare qualche spiegazione

"c'è qualcosa nel camino che non mi soddisfa però"

"è troppo grande e vuoto, dovresti 'arredarlo', intendo metterci qualcosa che lo riempia e che giochi con le fiamme quando saranno accese"

"bella idea detective! Ci penserò. Insomma, ecco siamo a due porte di distanza, qui c'è un balcone e lì una finestra"

"ok, perfetto…allora notte"

"a domani Beckett"

La seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando non si chiuse la porta alle spalle, si voltò verso quel camino enorme come il suo ego quando lo aveva scelto, vuoto come la sua vita se non ci fosse stata Alexis, sospirò chiedendosi se sarebbe riuscito a prendere sonno quella notte.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Avrebbe potuto leggere quelle bozze scendendo di nascosto nel cuore della notte, poi avrebbe potuto rimettere a posto il manoscritto senza che lui potesse accorgersi di nulla. Avrebbe potuto, ma non lo fece, per il semplice motivo che aveva trascorso almeno la prima metà di quella nottata con gli occhi sgranati a chiedersi perché si sentisse così inquieta, a ridicolizzarsi per aver anche solo pensato che tra una poliziotta e uno scrittore famoso potesse esserci lo spazio per un qualche tipo di liaison che andasse oltre il fargli da scorta. S'impose di pensare ad altro che non fosse l'uomo che dormiva a due porte da lei, ma sembrava una missione impossibile, tutto ad un tratto ogni oggetto, situazione, colore, suono, sembrava connesso a lui, che si era inventato una cena dal nulla ed era inutile chiedersi dove avesse trovato gli ingredienti in una casa disabitata, era chiaro che fosse un uomo dalle mille risorse. Già, la cena… era stata 'normale' e divertente anche, come se fosse stata la millesima cena consumata insieme, una cena 'e basta', senza secondi fini, perché il Castle delle copertine patinate, quello da temere, da tenere alla larga, ci avrebbe provato senza pensarci troppo. Quello vero, in carne ed ossa, invece aveva discretamente mostrato il suo interesse per lei, era stato palese, ma non aveva oltrepassato alcuna linea rossa. Improvvisamente sentì nascere la curiosità di saperne molto di più sul suo conto, perché già i brevi squarci di vita che le aveva raccontato mentre visitavano la casa, avevano stuzzicato la sua curiosità e lasciato intravedere un uomo tutt'altro che superficiale.

Poi finalmente si era lasciata andare, era scivolata nel sonno facendosi cullare dal suono lontano della risacca che arrivava lassù molto attenuato, ritmico ma non invadente. Un po' come era stato lui in quelle ore con lei.

Quando il primo raggio di sole entrò dalla finestra, che aveva lasciato scoperta dalle tende, per qualche secondo credette di essere nel suo appartamento a New York, poi il profumo delle lenzuola le ricordò dove fosse, un sorriso sfuggì ai freni razionali con cui di solito bloccava le emozioni pericolose, si alzò, scese silenziosa al pianterreno, controllò che tutto fosse a posto, nessuna porta forzata, nessun pericolo incombente, si diresse in cucina, fece il caffè per entrambi, prese il suo lasciando in caldo quello per Castle, entrò nello studio, raccolse la voluminosa risma di fogli A4 che attendevano la revisione del loro scrittore, uscì nel patio scelse il dondolo di legno bianco e si immerse nella lettura. Lui l'avrebbe trovata così, che leggeva le sue bozze, lei aveva scelto così e il cuore galoppava.

Avrebbe potuto scriverci un romanzo intero, lo spunto grondava possibilità narrative eccezionali per un giallo, lui famoso scrittore… no, troppo autobiografico, un giornalista sì, un tosto giornalista investigativo e lei una poliziotta dalle doti investigative eccezionali, con un passato segnato da un grande dolore, che però l'ha guidata fino a diventare la giovane donna brillante che è, una bellissima donna… sexy e… _ok, ok focus Castle, la storia…_

Continuò a fantasticare in quel modo per molte ore, sarebbe stato splendido poterla seguire nelle sue indagini una volta finito quell'incubo, anche se, a dirla tutta, non era affatto male, tolto il sicario che lo voleva morto, stare lì con lei, condividere quello spazio per lui così privato, era qualcosa che lo scaldava dentro come raramente gli era successo. L'aveva fatta sorridere quella sera, e ne andava inaspettatamente fierissimo, perché sembrava essere una donna che non si concedeva molte gratificazioni, chissà forse non sapeva d'avere il potere di stregare chi la guardava sorridere, con il viso che si illuminava insieme allo sguardo.

"Buongiorno! Grazie per il caffè"

"Buongiorno Castle"

"E tu stai…leggendo le bozze!"

"Uhm sì, ho raccolto il tuo invito, spero non ti dispiaccia"

"No, al contrario sono lusingato"

La guardava con quegli occhi loquaci, a volte più della sua inarrestabile bocca, ora aveva un'espressione di genuina sorpresa e felicità dipinta in varie sfumature di blu, che la colpì nel profondo. Era sinceramente compiaciuto che lei avesse deciso di leggere il suo romanzo, come se da questo dipendesse parte del suo successo, non era così ovviamente, e fu lei, a sua volta, a sentirsi lusingata per quell'inclusione nel suo mondo creativo.

"Sei la prima che lo legge"

Si sedette di fronte a lei, poggiandosi sulla balaustra che chiudeva il patio verso il giardino, bevve un sorso di caffè, poi respirò un po' della brezza di mare che s'insinuava tra le foglie del ligustro che aveva alle spalle. Lei lo aveva guardato sorpresa, poi aveva abbassato gli occhi sui fogli senza più rialzarli, Castle non capì subito cosa stesse accadendo, pensò addirittura di averla offesa, poi fu la voce rotta dall'emozione a rivelargli l'arcano

"Beh, è… un onore…mi è sempre piaciuto come delinei i personaggi e crei quegli intrecci pieni di suspence…mi hanno sempre…concesso una tregua quando il dolore era troppo forte da sopportare"

Lui smise di respirare, non si aspettava di ascoltare quel tipo di parole, pronunciate direttamente dal cuore di quella ragazza che ora aveva trovato il coraggio di guardarlo, aveva tirato fuori un anello dalla camicetta, lo teneva appeso ad una catenina, se lo rigirò sul palmo accarezzandolo

"è di mia madre, è stata assassinata…in un vicolo quattro anni fa"

"mi dispiace Beckett"

"ci avevi preso, sono diventata poliziotto a causa di quello che le è accaduto, e da quando sono arrivata al distretto, le mie ore libere le ho dedicate a cercare i suoi assassini, senza molto successo in verità"

Non si sentì particolarmente felice d'aver intuito la storia dietro quegli occhi verdi sempre colmi di emozioni inespresse

"e i tuoi libri… mi hanno accompagnata in questi anni… regalandomi una via di fuga quando la realtà non era molto sostenibile" gli sorrise anche se gli occhi erano umidi di commozione, non sapeva neanche lei dove avesse trovato il coraggio di aprirsi in quel modo, smise di chiedersi perché lo avesse fatto, le sembrava semplicemente la cosa giusta da fare, e lui aveva reagito esattamente come si aspettava, senza domande morbose, aveva accolto quelle informazioni e le aveva fatte proprie come se avesse ricevuto un regalo, e un po' lo era, lei aveva scelto di regalargli un nascosto pezzo di sé.

"lo sai perché scrivo libri gialli?"

Lei scosse la testa scacciandosi una lacrima

"per mio padre"

Ebbe tutta la sua attenzione e lui dopo una pausa proseguì, raccontando cose che forse non aveva mai detto a nessuno

"non so chi sia…sono frutto di…una notte d'amore, 'vero intenso e brevissimo', così lo descrive mia madre. Ho sempre fantasticato su chi fosse, un pilota, una spia… poi ho iniziato ad inventare storie sempre più complesse, dopo che un signore che mi aveva trovato solo in libreria, mi comprò una copia di Casinò Royal"

"davvero?"

"eh già, sai mia madre è un'attrice di teatro e… insomma ho avuto un'infanzia molto sui generis" il telefono aveva iniziato a squillare proprio in quel momento, contribuendo a smorzare la bolla emotiva in cui s'erano infilati senza neanche sapere come, Rick guardò il display poi Beckett "E quando nomini Martha Rodgers… lei LO SENTE…"

"madre – che vuol dire che Alexis oggi non va a scuola? – lezioni alternative? No, nessun corso di teatro, deve andare a scuola! - Ok, hai ragione sta con te e non con me, lo so. Sto bene, voi? - D'accordo, sì i due poliziotti che sono da voi? Ah, sono simpatici, Kevin e Javier, mamma non sei obbligata ad intrattenerli…ok, ci sentiamo dopo"

Riagganciò, aveva sottolineato con occhi roteanti e smorfie i vari passaggi di quella telefonata che per lui era la normalità, per Kate l'ennesima rivelazione, nonna Martha non era certo una di quelle da torte di mele nel forno, ma doveva essere molto divertente per Alexis.

"tutto sotto controllo?"

"se per 'sotto controllo' intendi che ha invitato i tuoi colleghi a prendere un gelato, ha deciso che Alexis ha bisogno di lezioni di recitazione e che pranzeranno in un ristorante ayurvedico dopodiché mia figlia di otto anni sarà introdotta alle vie dello yoga, sì è tutto sotto controllo" sospirò, lasciandosi cadere a sedere sul dondolo, accanto a Kate, si guardarono per un secondo, poi scoppiarono a ridere di gusto, sperimentando ancora una volta una complicità ingiustificata eppure palese

"credi nella magia detective Beckett" Castle s'era fatto improvvisamente serio, lo sguardo inchiodato a quello di lei che fermò la risata, in attesa di ciò che sarebbe venuto dopo quella frase, qualsiasi cosa fosse, non era pronta per niente, ma al diavolo! Iniziarono un lento inesorabile avvicinamento, la brezza che accarezzava i loro visi sempre più prossimi, calamitati, senza pensieri solo una potente pulsione a trovare le labbra l'uno dell'altra

E invece quello che avvenne fu il cellulare di Kate che iniziò a ringhiare pretendendo attenzione, giusto, il sicario, la scorta, i poliziotti corrotti, Royce…

Lei rispose alzandosi quasi di scatto, Rick rimase seduto a guardarla passeggiare, gesticolare, parlare, concentrata, tesa e preoccupata. Chiuse la chiamata e tornò da lui con la stessa andatura decisa con cui s'era avvicinata a lui la prima volta, per arrestarlo, doveva essere il suo modo di rientrare in ruolo

"Novità, immagino"

"Sì, hanno fermato i due poliziotti corrotti che erano sulla lista"

"bene!" lui cercava sempre il lato positivo

"non sappiamo chi sia l'uomo che ha sparato a Royce e non sappiamo se ci sono altri poliziotti implicati, quindi no, non va bene affatto" lei molto più pragmatica

"Ma noi ce ne possiamo rimanere qui al sicuro, no. Oddio certo normalmente vi danno il cambio quando fate da scorta… tu stai con me da troppe ore, ogni tanto dimentico che avete una vita privata anche voi poliziotti"

"Non è questo il problema Castle… è che non possiamo rimanere nascosti, Montgomery ha bisogno dei documenti originali per formalizzare l'arresto, il giudice gli ha dato 4 ore, poi dovrà rilasciarli. Non può trattenerli solo basandosi sulla sua parola, ha bisogno di prove e le abbiamo noi"

"Capisco… quindi dobbiamo tornare a New York"

"Non posso lasciarti qui senza protezione… ma se ti porto in città sarai un bersaglio"

"Qui sarei al sicuro anche da solo, ma non ti lascio da sola con quella busta, hai pensato che fino a quando non arriverà nelle mani giuste anche quella ci rende, entrambi, dei bersagli?"

Certo che c'aveva pensato, faceva parte del suo lavoro trovarsi in situazioni del genere

"potremmo fare una copia dei documenti per iniziare"

"stavo per proportelo io! se l'hanno già sballata, nello studio dovrebbe esserci una di quelle all-in-one, fa tutto, scansioni, copie, stampe… mi sembra un'ottima idea, ne terremo una per ciascuno così se dovesse succedere qualcosa…"

"farò di tutto perché non accada nulla di male, a nessuno Castle"

"lo so, per questo mi sento al sicuro con te" le fece l'occhiolino cercando di dissimulare la stretta allo stomaco che lo aveva attanagliato dopo quelle notizie, non era preoccupato per sé stesso, ma per Alexis e a dirla tutta, per lei, si era ficcato lui in quel guaio e non sarebbe stato giusto che né la figlia né Beckett ne pagasse le conseguenze, anche se stava facendo il suo lavoro, lui non avrebbe mai permesso che le accadesse qualcosa a causa sua.

Lo studio era ancora avvolto nel cellophane, sedie, scrivania, librerie, non era grandissimo, nonostante fosse seminascosto e incompleto aveva l'aria di essere un luogo molto intimo

Castle tolse un telo di plastica liberando la stampante-scanner, accese, prese i fogli e iniziò ad inserirli nel dispositivo, al quarto dei dieci fogli si bloccò

"e questo cos'è?"

La sua uscita ruppe il silenzio assorto che si era creato e distolse Beckett dalla sua esplorazione, aveva continuato ad aggirarsi per la stanza cercando di immaginarsi lo scrittore al lavoro al suo interno, si ricompose e lo raggiunse

"Che hai trovato Castle?"

"Ci sono degli appunti scritti a mano, a matita, sul retro di questo foglio 'BNY 92 AUSTIN' e poi c'è il disegno di un petalo, una lingua con una finestrella?" girò il foglio mettendolo di tre quarti per cercare di capire di cosa potesse trattarsi, anche Beckett allungò il collo avvicinandosi allo schizzo

"Non sono sicura, sembra solo la parte di qualcosa più grande, vedi che sotto non è chiuso … credi abbia a che fare con Robert Weldon e con ciò che c'è scritto su quei documenti?"

"Non lo so"

"Ricordi qualcosa in più? Claire per caso lo ha scritto mentre eri con lei?"

"Io… - chiuse gli occhi, tante volte aveva provato a ricordare qualche elemento in più di quella serata, aveva dei buchi anche riguardo ai fatti accaduti prima che fosse drogato – Claire aveva paura, mi ricordo i suoi occhi quando è apparso l'uomo alto, mi ha preso la mano… abbassato la voce e ha farfugliato delle parole… '_trovalo, dallo a Robert lui saprà cosa fare'_, ma quando le ho chiesto di cosa parlasse i due uomini erano arrivati al nostro tavolo e lei non ha più aperto bocca"

"Trovalo… cosa?"

"Non ho idea, dobbiamo parlare con Robert…"

"Dobbiamo parlare con Weldon"

Lo dissero insieme e si guardarono subito dopo, ma non sorrisero stavolta, la faccenda forse si stava ulteriormente complicando


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Il telefono di Robert Weldon era irraggiungibile, Rick aveva lasciato un messaggio chiedendogli di parlare con urgenza e Beckett aveva chiesto a Montgomery di convocarlo subito al distretto, loro sarebbero arrivati entro la mattinata.

"Allora siamo pronti a partire"

"Ancora no, vieni" si diresse verso il portabagagli e lo aprì

"Sono sempre stato affascinato dai bagagliai della polizia, sempre pieni di diavolerie tecnologiche, armi di riserva e…Ma non c'è quasi nulla qui dentro, due giubbotti antiproiettile e dei guanti? Un teaser…tutto qui, che delusione"

"Mi dispiace deluderti Castle – gli diede un piccolo schiaffo sulle mani che rovistavano curiose - forse ti confondi con i suv neri dell'FBI, o forse hai visto troppi film…"

"Quindi? Cosa utilizzeremo per prendere i cattivi?"

"Noi non 'prenderemo' i cattivi, ci proteggeremo, indossalo, sai come si fa?"

"Certo che lo so ho, ho visto tanti film…" le fece l'occhiolino sfidandola

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, prese uno dei giubbotti e glielo mise in mano, poi indossò il suo

"Fa caldo con questa roba addosso"

"Non è una gita di piacere, non dobbiamo stare comodi ma…"

"…ma sicuri, ok ricevuto, ma fa caldo ugualmente"

"Castle?"

"Uhm"

"quel giubbotto… non ti rende invulnerabile, non farti venire strane idee in testa se succede qualcosa"

"Certo, non-invulnerabile, annotato"

"Potremmo separarci e raggiungere il distretto per due strade diverse, oppure inviare una mail a Montgomery con le scansioni che però poi non sarebbero comunque gli originali, quindi no. Oppure…"

Aveva iniziato una disamina delle possibilità di azione che avevano davanti a loro, faceva e disfaceva ipotesi, alcune assolutamente inattuabili, altre con un senso logico notevole, Kate lo aveva lasciato fare anche perché per lui era sicuramente un modo per scaricare la tensione, e poi la divertiva. Intervenne solo per spegnere i facili entusiasmi interventisti di Castle

"Oppure, faremo alla vecchia maniera, in auto fino al 12°. Tu sei sotto la mia protezione Castle, non il mio partner"

"Certo, lo so ma… potrei essere più utile di quello che pensi"

"A metterti nei guai sei bravissimo"

"Touché, però pensaci, e se ci intercettassero?"

"Ci sono pochissime probabilità che lo facciano, ho chiesto al capitano di spargere la voce che stiamo arrivando da ovest, nel caso ci cercheranno sulle strade che entrano a Manhattan da occidente"

"e noi invece stiamo arrivando da est"

"abbiamo solo un punto debole, la strada del distretto"

"sei scaltra, detective"

"ho avuto un ottimo maestro"

"oh, credo che Royce non abbia fatto altro che far emerge materia già esistente"

"gli devo molto"

"sei pronta Beckett, magari pensi di no, ma non hai più bisogno di una guida, per quello che può contare il giudizio di un arrestato-salvato-scortato, non ho mai dubitato un secondo delle tue capacità, in poche ore t'ho vista combattere, sparare, intuire, mettere giù strategie… mangiare, fai tutto alla perfezione"

"ahahah, grazie Castle"

Come diavolo faceva a trovare sempre il modo di farla sorridere anche quando trattava argomenti seri?

"Dovrò farmi perdonare da Alexis per la mia assenza…"

"Se posso dirla tutta, non credo che abbia sentito così tanto la tua mancanza, tua madre sembra un vulcano di idee"

"Sì, un vulcano attivo, prossimo all'eruzione – sospirò - ma se non ci fosse stata lei otto anni fa credo che sarei impazzito… Meredith, la madre di Alexis, beh ecco diciamo che non era pronta a fare la mamma e neanche la moglie, ed io mi sono ritrovato ragazzo-padre senza un lavoro vero, perché inviare i propri racconti alle case editrici sperando che non te li cestinino subito non è da considerarsi propriamente un lavoro. Stavo per mollare tutto, dovevo dare un futuro ad Alexis e mia madre è comparsa alla mia porta dicendo che mai e poi mai avrei dovuto rinunciare a fare lo scrittore se era quello che volevo veramente, ed eccomi qui"

Fece una pausa rendendosi conto che forse aveva detto troppo "perdonami, normalmente non uso la carta dell'autocommiserazione per fare colpo su una bella donna, non so cosa mi sia preso"

"e siamo al terzo escamotage in poche ore, i complimenti, la gola e ora questo… meno male che tra un po' sarà tutto finito, altrimenti non sapresti più cosa inventarti…"

"lo sai, ho una fantasia sterminata detective"

Risero di nuovo, insieme, anche se lei sentì chiaro uno dei suoi ultimi baluardi crollare miseramente, anche la favola del ricco annoiato che aveva sempre avuto tutto nella vita, era appunto solo un preconcetto, una storia che era utile raccontarsi per non farsi piacere una persona. Il suo lato razionale aveva le armi sempre più spuntate contro l'uomo che le sedeva accanto e non la finiva mai di parlare.

"Siamo quasi arrivati"

Avevano imboccato la prima Avenue, poche centinaia di metri e il distretto sarebbe stato a portata di sguardo

"Se vogliono attaccarci questo è il momento giusto" aggiunse tesa Beckett, certo da qualsiasi parte si arrivasse, quella strada era d'obbligo, ma era anche molto centrale e pattugliata, sarebbero stati dei folli se li avessero attaccati lì, o dei disperati

"non è rassicurante Beckett"

"non deve esserlo, devi stare all'erta ok?"

"ok…"

"reggiti"

"che c'è?"

L'auto sbandò quando Kate sterzò improvvisamente a sinistra, una curva a gomito strettissima

"Ci seguono?"

"non ne sono sicura…Castle, sai dove siamo? ti sei orientato?"

"sì"

"se succede qualcosa… scappa via, ok? vai verso il distretto con i documenti" sfilò gli originali dalla tasca del suo giubbotto e li passò a Castle

"ma che diavolo sta…"

una scarica di colpi fece esplodere il lunotto posteriore, Beckett girò l'auto di traverso, aprì lo sportello, uscì schermandosi e fece fuoco nella direzione da cui erano partiti i colpi, due uomini col volto travisato sparavano come dei pazzi usando semiautomatiche

"vai Castle, vai!"

lui annuì, s'infilò i documenti nella tasca opposta a quella in cui teneva la copia che avevano fatto alla villa e iniziò a correre nella direzione del distretto, dopo qualche metro però si bloccò tornò sui suoi passi, aveva sentito un altro vetro dell'auto esplodere, doveva aiutarla era sola contro una potenza di fuoco troppo elevata, le serviva un diversivo!

Girò nel vicolo a sinistra della strada in cui li avevano bloccati, c'aveva preso, sbucò di fianco agli assalitori, trovò un grosso cassonetto dell'immondizia, lo usò come scudo "ehi! Voi! Ce li ho io i documenti, inutile che sprecate i proiettili!"

I colpi cessarono all'improvviso, vide uno dei due alzarsi per andare verso di lui, mentre l'altro ricominciò a sparare verso Beckett

"dove sei Castle! vieni fuori! Dammi i dati!" gridava l'uomo alto che ormai era diventato fin troppo familiare per lui. Castle non aveva bisogno di vederlo in volto, riconosceva perfettamente la voce. Si spostò girando dietro dei grossi bidoni, non aveva pensato a cosa avrebbe potuto accadergli, aveva solo voluto distogliere l'attenzione, si stava per far sparare bell'idiota!

Se lo trovò d'avanti, la corta canna della mitraglietta a neanche un metro "alzati"

Castle eseguì quasi senza respirare

"i dati"

"quali dati, i documenti? Eccoli!" tirò fuori dalla tasca la copia degli originali che avevano fatto alla villa, ma l'uomo scosse la testa "non ci faccio niente con quei pezzi di carta, non fare il furbo, il gizmo, voglio il gizmo!"

"non so di cosa parli!" un'espressione di sorpresa gli si dipinse sul volto, 'gizmo'? allora non era stata un'allucinazione quella che ricordava, oppure l'ansia gli stava giocando brutti scherzi. Fu l'ultima cosa che riuscì a pensare, sentì l'uomo grugnire "e va bene, te lo sei voluto, lo troverò in un altro modo, tu intanto muori" poi partì una raffica che lo investì inchiodandolo al muro, impossibile respirare, ma prima di perdere i sensi premette il pulsante dell'aggeggio che aveva sfilato via dal portabagagli dell'auto di Beckett. Due fili si dipanarono velocissimi fino a conficcarsi nel petto dell'uomo incappucciato, una scarica di alcuni secondi, crollò a terra anche lui di fronte a Castle che non vide l'esito della sua azione

Beckett invece vide tutto da lontano, e iniziò a correre verso i bidoni che in parte nascondevano il corpo di Castle, sparò qualche colpo verso l'uomo nell'auto che però aveva già ingranato la marcia alle prime sirene

Vedeva solo le sue gambe che spuntavano da dietro il grosso fusto, immobili, lo chiamò mentre s'inchinava sull'uomo incappucciato per ammanettarlo, ma non ottenne risposta. Finalmente poté raggiungerlo, la testa reclinata su un lato, tre fori nel giubbotto antiproiettile che disegnavano un percorso orizzontale, le dita premettero sulla carotide, battito presente

"Castle"

Aprì il giubbotto, e poi la camicia senza troppi complimenti, pregando di non trovare sangue e così fu, solo i segni dell'impatto che sarebbero diventati lividi evidenti nelle ore successive, quell'uomo era stato maledettamente fortunato!

"Castle, rispondi"

"rispondo…" iniziò a riprendere i sensi e, per una frazione di secondo, gli occhi verdi di Kate si sovrapposero a quell'angelo sognato sotto l'effetto dell'allucinogeno, era lei, sempre lei, riuscì anche a formulare un rapido pensiero su quanto fosse bello svegliarsi con i suoi occhi addosso

"come stai? Riesci a respirare?" si era resa conto di continuare a fissare la sua cassa toracica, come calamitata da quel torace che si alzava e abbassava in modo ancora poco coerente, doveva smetterla di incrociare le nudità di Richard Castle!

"sì…solo qualche secondo…" Mise meglio a fuoco, vide l'uomo ammanettato privo di sensi a pochi metri da loro "l'ho preso? Col teaser? Mi hai visto?" lui aveva sgranato gli occhi incredulo e felice

Lei invece cambiò espressione, il viso passò dall'apertura luminosa del sollievo, agli spigoli acuminati dell'ira, e così i gesti, anche se non avrebbe mai infierito su un corpo dolente come sapeva essere quello di Castle dopo aver incassato quella raffica, un pugno sulla spalla che si smorzò aprendosi, e la mano finì sull'omero, quasi come una carezza, ma le parole, quelle non lo risparmiarono

"Certo che ti ho visto, cosa diavolo t'è saltato in mente eh Castle? dovevi scappare non diventare un bersaglio mobile! E se avesse mirato alla testa? C'hai pensato?" più parlava più s'innalzava il livello di rabbia e frustrazione perché lui aveva fatto di testa sua, e lei non era riuscita a proteggerlo

"no, non c'ho pensato in effetti… - tornò serio per qualche secondo, lui aveva pensato a lei, a come aiutarla ad uscire da quell'impasse, ma forse non era il caso di dirglielo, il viso si riallargò in un sorriso - ma ha funzionato, no? Sei riuscita a chiamare i rinforzi!"

"non è questo il punto" eh no che non lo era, aveva una lista di punti, lunga, molto lunga, in cima alla quale c'era che si era quasi fatto ammazzare, seguito a ruota dal rischio reale di farsi uccidere e infine dalla paura sorda che l'avrebbero potuto uccidere, ma sarebbe stato un disastro snocciolare quella classifica monotematica

"ah no, e qual è?"

"uno è scappato" abbassò lo sguardo cercando di riprendere lucidità, era vivo, grazie a tutti gli dei, ed ora dovevano fare i conti con la situazione

"ma l'altro lo abbiamo preso e non ci hanno ammazzato!" lui continuava a guardare il lato positivo, se ce ne era uno

Beckett si girò verso l'uomo ammanettato, ancora privo di sensi, gli tirò via il cappuccio, per lei un volto sconosciuto, si voltò verso Castle che lo stava fissando impietrito "è lui, l'uomo che stringeva il collo di Claire… è lui che l'ha uccisa"

"bene, dopo lo metteremo a verbale" chiuse asciutta, poi abbassò lo sguardo e proseguì "ci è quasi riuscito anche con te, sei un pazzo sconsiderato, quei giubbotti non sono inattaccabili"

"avevo promesso di non farmi uccidere durante il tuo turno, missione compiuta" provò ad alzarsi cercando di evitare troppe smorfie di dolore perché ad ognuna rispondeva un sospiro di Beckett che sembrava non aver ancora deciso se picchiarlo o abbracciarlo, lei si limitò a chiudere la questione con un "sei un idiota Castle", poi gli mise di nuovo la mano sulla spalla, invitandolo a non spostarsi

"rimani qui, io porto questo pistolero in auto, in attesa che arrivino i rinforzi"

"no, vengo con te"

"no, rimani seduto, sei uno scrittore di gialli, dovresti saperlo che un colpo fermato da un giubbotto antiproiettile può comunque arrecare danni non visibili, starai qui buono, ad attendere i paramedici che ti porteranno in ospedale per tutti gli accertamenti, sai sei ancora sotto la mia tutela e…"

"…e non sia mai ti rovinassi la carriera, capito detective Beckett" le sorrise

La seguì con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava con l'uomo che aveva steso con il teaser, lo colpì la sicurezza e la forza con cui riusciva a tenerlo sotto controllo, in realtà lo impressionò anche il disegno del retro del suo corpo, che riusciva ad essere sexy anche costretto in un giubbotto antiproiettile, sospirò, sì era un idiota.

Si era girata subito verso l'uomo ammanettato, aveva spiegato impassibile e distaccata il motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto starsene buono ad attendere i soccorsi, ma in realtà dentro di sé, tremava, vibrava e chissà cos'altro, in preda ad emozioni che non dovevano in alcun modo penetrare all'esterno. Non era sicura d'esserci riuscita, quindi preferì che Rick non la guardasse in volto in quel momento.

Lo aveva visto apparire da quel vicolo, armato solo delle sue parole e della sua incoscienza, poi la raffica e il bidone che non le permetteva di vederlo, aveva avuto un tuffo al cuore, non stava rischiando di perdere il suo testimone, o incenerire la sua carriera, stava rischiando di perdere lui, Rick, che, maledizione a lui, le aveva riempito l'esistenza in quelle poche ore come nessuno mai in tutta la sua vita

Nel giro di pochi minuti quasi l'intero distretto si era materializzato in quel vicolo, capitano in testa

Kate si era presentata subito a rapporto, sicura di ricevere una strigliata con i fiocchi per aver messo in pericolo il suo testimone, invece ricevette degli asciutti ma sentiti complimenti

"Beckett, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, anzi avete fatto, anche lei signor Castle" Montgomery aveva concluso la frase sorridendo oltre le spalle di Kate che, sentendolo nominare, si girò di scatto. Cosa ci faceva lì? gli aveva detto di aspettare i paramedici… ma ascoltava mai? Lui era alle sue spalle, in piedi, scortato dai due poveri medici che cercavano di condurlo all'ambulanza

"grazie capitano… io…c'è una cosa che non mi torna, l'uomo che mi ha sparato… mi ha chiesto i 'dati', non i 'documenti'"

"lo so che sei uno scrittore Castle, ma ora farne un problema di semantica…" Kate cercò di tagliare corto, lo voleva al sicuro, al più presto possibile, ma lui aveva altre urgenze, evidentemente

"anche io ho obiettato, per quanto con una mitraglietta puntata addosso, ma lui mi ha espressamente chiesto il gizmo! Capisci Beckett? Non era un'allucinazione, non era un gremlins, lui intendeva gizmo=gadget elettronico, pensava che io avessi qualcosa del genere, ma non riesco a ricordare se Claire mi abbia mai dato altro che non quei fogli…"

Lei cambiò espressione, Castle poteva avere ragione "Gizmo, perché proprio quel termine, si usa quando non si ricorda il nome dell'oggetto, del gadget elettronico…"

"esatto! perché non mi ha chiesto, che ne so, la pendrive? O un hard disk…un floppy no, quelli non si usano più da una vita… insomma qualsiasi cosa possa contenere informazioni digitali… a meno che…"

"…a meno che sia qualcos'altro! Giusto, noi abbiamo dato per scontato che cercassero informazioni, come quelle sui documenti, ma potrebbe essere altro…"

"Bisogna parlare con Robert, non mi ha mai detto di cosa si occupa la società di cui ha tutatelo i diritti in tribunale e che gli ha fatto incontrare quei poliziotti corrotti… ho una sensazione…" non riuscì ad andare avanti nel ragionamento, non aveva una bella cera, i punti d'impatto dovevano dolere sempre di più e lei non ne poteva più di lottare per non far cadere gli occhi su quei pettorali che gli avevano fatto da cuscino quando erano atterrati dopo l'esplosione, sexy eppure così…così 'casa', scosse la testa per liberarsi da quei pensieri del tutto fuori luogo "lo chiederemo al nostro uomo, e a Weldon, stai tranquillo Castle ora vai a farti controllare per favore"

Montgomery era rimasto in silenzio, quasi incantato da quel brainstorming che era appena avvenuto davanti ai suoi occhi, quei due facevano scintille… "sì signor Castle, è tempo che vada in ospedale ora, lei e il detective Beckett avete fatto ottimi passi avanti in questo caso…"

"sì, ma non glielo dica con troppo entusiasmo o si monterà la testa… non ha capito bene come funzionano i ruoli qui, e invece del testimone-sotto-protezione s'è messo a giocare al poliziotto"

"io non giocavo… mi sono solo… calato nel ruolo…sì ok vengo" rispose all'ennesima richiesta dei paramedici che lo portarono finalmente sull'ambulanza sotto lo sguardo di Beckett e Montgomery che poi spostò uno sguardo eloquente sulla neo detective che capì al volo "non avrei retto quel volume di fuoco…credo mi abbia salvato la vita, sì"

"probabilmente hai sbriciolato un altro record Beckett, oltre ad essere il più giovane detective che si ricordi, ora hai anche il record in fatto di sparatorie ed esplosioni, tutto nel giro di 36 ore, direi che ti meriti un giorno di recupero te lo sei guadagnato"

"Ma, signore, Castle…"

"se l'uomo arrestato è quello che Castle ha visto uccidere Claire Burnes direi che non c'è più un pericolo imminente… ma – fece cenno con la mano a Beckett di stare tranquilla – ma, cureremo ancora la sua tutela fino a quando non sarà tutto chiarito, abbiamo un terzo individuo in fuga e non sappiamo chi sia. Il signor Castle sarà affidato a tuoi colleghi sicuramente più riposati di te" _e meno coinvolti_, ma questo il capitano lo pensò soltanto, inutile sottolineare l'ovvio, l'aveva osservata in quegli anni da recluta, aveva il dono di mostrarsi empatica con le vittime, ma manteneva sempre il giusto distacco professionale, questa volta, invece c'era una luce diversa negli occhi della giovane Beckett

"e poi credo che avrai voglia di andare a trovare il tuo partner in ospedale, no?"

"Certo, signore"

Non lo aveva neanche salutato, certo nel regolamento non si menzionava da nessuna parte che ci si dovesse congedare da un testimone con una cerimonia di commiato… si rese conto di non sapere neanche in quale ospedale l'avessero portato, avrebbe chiesto a Montgomery più tardi, ora c'era Royce, il suo partner a cui fare visita.

Neanche un grazie era riuscito a dirle, o un arrivederci, lo avevano caricato sull'ambulanza e all'arrivo in ospedale conobbe la sua nuova scorta, due poliziotti in divisa ben piazzati, di poche parole e apparentemente anche con poco senso dell'umorismo, ma non erano lì per intrattenerlo quindi non aveva nulla di che lamentarsi, era tutto come avrebbe dovuto essere, si rese conto che ad essere stati assolutamente sui generis erano stati i due giorni precedenti, l'aveva lasciata in quel vicolo solo da un'ora e già gli mancava tremendamente la scostante dolce detective dagli occhi verdi.

"Ehi ragazza, la tua fama ti precede, non posso lasciarti sola per qualche ora che si scatena il putiferio…"

Era un sollievo trovare un viso disteso e non contratto dal dolore come lo aveva visto andar via dopo la sparatoria, era magnifico ritrovare il suo spirito eppure stavolta sembrava che non funzionasse molto a risollevare il suo che si agitava irrequieto

"Come stai Mike?"

"Apparentemente meglio di te, cos'è quella faccia? Sei la detective più famosa del distretto!" le sorrise

"Già, bell'affare" lei sbuffò alzando le spalle

"E lo scrittore? O devo chiamarlo neo-partner?" le scoccò una di quelle occhiate da sotto in su che arrivavano sempre a metà tra l'enunciazione di una assodata verità e una provocazione neanche troppo velata

"Cosa? no!" scosse la testa forse con troppa foga

"Beh, dicono che ve la siete giocata alla grande, tu che hai preso posizione, lui che ha inventato un diversivo…"

"E s'è fatto sparare" sospirò

"E s'è fatto sparare, come il sottoscritto… inconvenienti del mestiere"

"Ma NON è il SUO mestiere, Mike! avrei dovuto fare in modo che arrivasse al distretto sano e salvo e invece…"

"E invece è arrivato al distretto un po' ammaccato, ma con informazioni nuove sul caso… questione di priorità"

"Che vuoi dire? Che dovrei essere felice perché ora sappiamo che stanno cercando dell'altro oltre a quei documenti e che c'è ancora uno sconosciuto pericoloso in giro?" si era agiata fin troppo nell'ascoltare le teorie di Mike che però continuava imperterrito, forse proprio per il modo in cui lei reagiva

"Intendo dire che mi sembri troppo mortificata per quello che è successo, tu hai fatto tutto quello che potevi e hai seguito il regolamento, ahh ma non è un problema di regole, vero? Cos'è una specie di 'sindrome di Stoccolma' al contrario? Il poliziotto che s'innamora del testimone che deve proteggere…"

"Primo, la sindrome di Stoccolma prevede che un ostaggio s'innamori del suo carceriere, quindi non vedo la connessione, neanche al contrario, secondo, - fece una pausa cercando di usare il tono più fermo e distaccato che riuscì a tirar fuori - io non mi sono innamorata proprio di nessuno, tantomeno del signor Castle!"

"Ok, non ti scaldare… di solito capisci al volo quando scherzo…" Mike tentò una mezza retromarcia, ok era cotta a puntino ma non pronta ad ammetterlo

"Lo sai Royce, stai decisamente meglio, buon per te" lei cercò di cambiare argomento, magari parlando di lui

"Credo che tu abbia bisogno di riposo ragazza, molto più di me, che non ne posso più di starmene qui a pensare, non posso fare altro…"

"Ecco, vedi? Pensi troppo…"

"Ascolta Kate, ho davvero riflettuto molto su questi ultimi anni, al nostro lavoro insieme e…"

"E?" oddio cosa le stava per dire? Finalmente si era accorto del debole che lei aveva sempre avuto per lui, proprio ora che, invece… lei aveva rimesso tutto in discussione… le mancò il fiato

"Credo che sia arrivato il momento – trasse un sospiro molto lungo - di ritirarmi dalle scene"

"Cosa?" ora sì che il fiato s'era bloccato nello stomaco

"Tu sei pronta, ed io sono stanco, voglio prendermi una pausa e poi magari, chi lo sa, mettermi in proprio"

"Lo sai, mi aspettavo qualcosa del genere, solo, non così presto Mike"

"Non è presto, è il momento giusto, per entrambi" la guardò fissa negli occhi, lo sguardo intenso di quando era serio, molto serio e non c'era molto altro da dire

"Mi mancherai"

"Anche tu ragazza, fatti onore! ed ora vai farti un bel bagno caldo, rilassati che domani inizierai una bella avventura" le sorrise tradendo anche un po' d'emozione e sincero orgoglio per ciò che lei era diventata a poco a poco davanti ai suoi occhi

Lei si chinò, lo baciò sulla fronte, lui chiuse gli occhi al contatto con delle sue labbra con la sua pelle, l'addio della sua tosta e dolce partner. Invidiò di vero cuore l'uomo che avrebbe avuto la fortuna di starle al fianco, invidiò Castle, perché lui aveva visto scintille che loro forse ancora non riuscivano a cogliere, sperò solo che lei non si chiudesse a riccio, lui aveva dovuto faticare non poco per conquistare la sua fiducia, ma Castle sembrava un uomo tenace quanto bastava.

Kate chiuse la porta della stanza del suo ormai ex partner e le sembrò di lasciare indietro un enorme pezzo della sua vita. Ancora incerta su ciò che l'attendeva da allora in poi

Percorse i corridoi leggermente stordita, la conversazione avuta con Royce l'aveva destabilizzata ancora di più, ma sì un bel bagno caldo, un libro e forse si sarebbe rilassata, certo magari non con un romanzo di Castle, in quel caso si sarebbe sentita solo più…

"Detective!"

Una voce, ormai molto familiare, la chiamava dal fondo di un corridoio, alzò lo sguardo e lo vide incedere verso di lei mentre due colleghi in uniforme lo seguivano solerti.

"Royce è qui, vero? Come sta?"

"Meglio, molto meglio, grazie"

Bene, magari quando qui hanno finito di rivoltarmi dalla testa ai piedi passerò a salutarlo

_NO!_ "Sì, gli farà piacere…" cosa mai avrebbero potuto dirsi! Risalì dallo stomaco la terrorizzante idea di essere l'oggetto dei loro discorsi

"E tu come stai?"

"Tu lo chiedi a me Castle? non dovrebbe essere il contrario?"

"Oh, io pare che non trapasserò per questa volta… - le fece l'occhiolino - ma tu hai una faccia da funerale, pensavo ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse"

"No, è tutto ok, davvero sono solo un po' stanca, tutto qui" spostava lo sguardo dal viso alle sue mani, al torace, poi di nuovo al viso, era nervosa e tutto ad un tratto a corto di parole, e Castle parve capirlo, era arrivato il momento di salutarsi

"è stato…un piacere conoscerti detective"

"anche per me"

"beh, se non sei più la mia guardia del corpo, e tecnicamente non sei in servizio, posso salutarti come voglio" si sporse senza preavviso, le lasciò un bacio sulla guancia e poi si allontanò tornando verso i due uomini della sua scorta che lo attendevano a pochi metri

Kate rimase folgorata da quel contatto, dovette imporsi di tornare ad una respirazione meno accelerata, prese la borsa e cercò l'uscita dell'ospedale, altrimenti non avrebbe più risposto di sé stessa, ne era certa.

Al piano terra si scontrò letteralmente con la sua amica anatomo-patologa

"Kate! Ehi, tesoro ho saputo del tuo primo incarico come detective… allora era carino?"

"Lanie per favore, era un testimone da proteggere"

"Sicura, perché quando Javier mi ha detto chi era, insomma dai, hai provato in tutti i modi a trascinarmi ad un suo firma copie…"

"Senza riuscirci però, Javier?" le mostrò uno dei suoi sguardi indagatori più profondi

"Beh il nuovo arrivato…un bel pezzo di poliziotto, appena congedato dalle forze speciali, uno tosto è stato in Iraq. Ma non divagare, non ci casco, è vero che lo hai arrestato due volte?"

"Sì" sbuffò, con Lanie non riusciva mai ad averla vinta

"E come è stato mettergli le manette?"

"Ma la smetti?"

"No, tu hai bisogno di essere spronata Kate altrimenti ti rinchiuderai di nuovo in archivio e non ci sarà Royce a tirartene fuori stavolta, ne avrà per un bel po', a proposito, sono felice che sia andato tutto bene" ora lo sguardo dell'amica era sinceramente commosso

"Grazie Lanie, Royce è una 'pellaccia', come dice lui, ce la farà"

"E tu? Intendo sei pronta a spiccare il volo, lasciare il nido, insomma…"

"Sì, e no. Questi due giorni così strani mi hanno dato molto da pensare"

"Beh, direi, Richard Castle non è uno con cui ci annoia, almeno così dicono…" le fece l'occhiolino, era incorreggibile

"Non è successo… niente" e mentre lo diceva una vocina nel retro del cervello gridò 'peccato!'

"Sicura? Perché quello sguardo io lo conosco, è raro, ma lo conosco"

"È solo che… è come ho sempre pensato che fosse, invece di essere come tutti se lo immaginano, il che sarebbe stato meglio perché così avrei avuto ragione io a credere che non possa esistere una persona simile a quello che io avevo pensato lui potesse essere"

"Tesoro, ma ti sei ascoltata?"

"Oddio Lanie! Sta succedendo tutto troppo in fretta, la promozione, Royce che quasi ci lascia le penne e poi Castle che si mette a fare… non lo so neanche io…"

"lo rivedrai?"

"non credo, è ancora sotto protezione ed io sono a riposo"

"beh, allora riformulo la domanda, lo rivedrai fuori servizio?"

"non lo so!"


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

La nuova scorta era costituita da due poliziotti ben piazzati, di poche parole e apparentemente anche con poco senso dell'umorismo, ma non erano lì per intrattenerlo quindi non aveva nulla di che lamentarsi, era tutto come avrebbe dovuto essere, si rese conto che ad essere stati assolutamente _sui generis_ erano stati i due giorni precedenti, gli mancava tremendamente la scostante dolce detective dagli occhi verdi.

"la portiamo a casa signor Castle, sua madre e sua figlia ci raggiungeranno lì con gli altri colleghi, va bene?"

"certo, va benissimo"

Aveva contato ogni singolo minuto che mancava per riabbracciare la figlia, non la vedeva da poco meno di due giorni ma gli sembrava un mese, uscito dal distretto aveva chiesto ai poliziotti di fare una deviazione breve ad un negozio di giocattoli lì vicino, aveva scelto un set di mattoncini da costruzione che lei adorava e trascorse i minuti del tragitto verso casa ad immaginare la sua espressione felice quando avrebbe aperto la scatola, e all'abbraccio morbido in cui si sarebbero persi per svariati secondi.

I due poliziotti presero le loro posizioni, uno in strada, l'altro intorno al perimetro, non era necessaria la loro presenza all'interno dell'appartamento che a Castle apparve fin troppo vuoto senza la voce di Alexis, o i più recenti battibecchi con Beckett. C'erano ancora i fogli su cui avevano cercato di ricostruire i suoi spostamenti prima che si trasformasse in un cavaliere folle e nudo per i viali di Central Park. Gironzolò per casa poi si lasciò cadere sul divano, cercando di rilassarsi. Si ritrovò a chiedersi cosa stesse facendo Kate in quel preciso momento, magari anche lei era distesa sul suo divano a cercare di riposarsi e dimenticare gli eventi convulsi delle ore precedenti, o era fuori a scaricarsi, divertirsi con qualche suo amico. Sorrise tra sé ripensando a quel bacio sulla guancia letteralmente rubato, alla sorpresa di lei che sembrava diventata una statua di sale, chissà cosa sarebbe successo se fosse andato fino in fondo quando erano nel patio della sua Villa, forse gli avrebbe sparato, beh sarebbe morto felice…

Non era stupito dalla sua ritrosia, era dispiaciuto, perché era convinto che insieme avrebbero potuto funzionare alla grande.

Probabilmente s'era solo illuso di poter fare breccia in quell'universo multistraro che sicuramente era Kate Beckett. E lui, lui era stato solo 'lavoro' a cui ora sarebbe seguito un meritato riposo e poi chissà quale altro caso. Già il caso, ancora non risolto in effetti. La mente lo riportò all'enigma che ancora minacciava le vite sua e della sua famiglia, cosa era questo 'dispositivo' che tutti cercavano e soprattutto dov'era… ripensò a quello strano messaggio scritto dalla mano nervosa e veloce di Claire sul retro dei documenti

BNY 92 AUSTIN e poi quello strano disegno incomprensibile

BNY quell'acronimo… gli era familiare ma certo Brooklyn Navy Yard… l'antico cantiere navale di New York, ora sede di numerosi centri commerciali, industriali, musei navali… ma qual era la connessione con Claire?

Era una buona scusa per 'disturbare' il suo detective preferito, prese il telefono… ma si rese conto di non avere il suo numero di cellulare… non se lo erano scambiato e perché avrebbero dovuto… lei lo aveva sicuramente il suo, registrato nei dati del suo duplice arresto, lui no, non aveva nulla, solo il numero del 12°, ma la sapeva di riposo, al diavolo, provò comunque

Il terzo uomo e il gizmo, l'aggeggio elettronico che cercavano, due grandi incognite e poi c'era Joseph Collins, l'assassino di Claire, un mercenario a cui evidentemente avevano promesso un mucchio di soldi perché non aveva aperto bocca durante gli interrogatori e non sembrava per nulla toccato dal fatto che sarebbe finito in carcere a vita per omicidio.

Kate non era riuscita a rilassarsi neanche per un minuto, si era fatta una doccia, lasciando il bagno caldo a momenti più calmi, poi si era cambiata ed era tornata al distretto, si era fatta dare tutto sul caso e aveva trovato una lavagna su cui aveva attaccato i volti dei sospetti e delle vittime.

Aveva letto e riletto quei documenti, Weldon durante la difesa della Protorm per una faccenda di brevetti rubati aveva ricevuto delle minacce. Lui era andato avanti e si era aperta la storia dei ricatti fasulli che lui aveva pensato fossero legati alla sua candidatura, ma Claire Burnes lavorava per una piccola società affiliata alla Protorm e lo aveva contattato per metterlo in guardia, era venuta in possesso di alcune informazioni che scottavano e il resto era storia.

Le persone identificate erano quattro, due sicari e i due poliziotti corrotti che comparivano nominati nei documenti di Claire, Jhon Vert e Bill Chang, rimaneva quel terzo individuo nascosto da un conto cifrato e che nessuno degli arrestati era disposto a tradire

Si era spostata al computer e aveva iniziato ad incrociare i nomi dei poliziotti arrestati, i casi a cui avevano lavorato sperando di trovare un terzo nome ricorrente ma quell'idea che le era sembrata validissima si stava rivelando un'inutile perdita di tempo fino a quando il nome della Protorm Inc. non saltò fuori in uno dei rapporti firmato da Chang, si trattava di una denuncia di furto, compariva anche il nome di Vert e con loro nell'occasione c'era il detective Mendelson, uno della vecchia guardia che Beckett aveva incontrato raramente e ne era sinceramente felice dato che quelle poche volte le aveva chiaramente fatto comprendere quanto la detestasse, per il solo fatto di essere una donna con il grillo per la testa di fare un lavoro da uomo, o almeno questo era quello che diceva apertamente in ogni occasione

"Non avresti dovuto essere a casa a rilassarti detective?"

"Oh, capitano, ecco, io… conosce Ben Mendelson"

"Beh qui è un'istituzione, c'era già molto prima che arrivassi io qui, ma perché me lo chiedi?"

"No niente, il suo nome compare in un'indagine di Chang e Vert proprio sulla società difesa da Weldon, la Protorm…Può essere una coincidenza certo… sa dove si trova ora il detective Mendelsonr?"

"È in ferie, si è preso una settimana, sarà a pesca…"

"Ok, aspetteremo che torni"

Il telefono interruppe il loro scambio di informazioni, Kate tirò su la cornetta sovrappensiero e quasi le scivolò dalla mano quando riconobbe la voce dall'altro lato

"sono Richard Castle, cerco la detective Katherine Beckett"

"sono io, è successo qualcosa? Stai bene? State bene?"

"ehi sì, tutto sotto controllo, ho due tuoi colleghi nei paraggi e Alexis sta arrivando qui…"

"certo, sì, giusto…allora come mai mi hai cercata?" ma che domanda era? magari voleva invitarla fuori, avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo fare? Rivedersi 'fuori servizio' come aveva proposto Lanie? Ma perché no

"mi chiedevo detective…"

"sì…"

"dove lavorava Claire Burnes?"

"cosa? ehm sì, certo… Claire… lavorava alla New Lab sulla 19 Morris Ave building 128, Brooklyn, NY, perché?"

"Morris avenue? Ai vecchi cantieri navali?"

"sì, era una controllata della Protorm, ho scoperto alcune cose…"

"BNY – Broklyn Navy Yard, ora sì che ha senso, quell'appunto… forse ha nascosto il dispositivo da qualche parte vicino al suo ufficio"

"Beh ha senso, se non aveva molto tempo, ma non voleva lasciarlo in posti riconducibili a lei…"

"Cosa c'è nei dintorni?"

"ci sono una serie di studi d'arte…un teatro…e ma certo! L'edificio 92!"

"giusto, come ho fatto a non pensarci il vecchio edificio navale n°92, ora è un museo navale"

"Claire potrebbe…"

"aver nascosto il dispositivo lì, ora dobbiamo trovare Austin, chiunque o qualsiasi cosa sia"

" trovare, tu te ne stai buono a casa ad aspettare tua figlia"

"sì, certo, solo…sarebbe stato bello concludere questa storia…insieme a te. Suonano alla porta, allora, buona caccia"

"grazie Castle"

Chiuse la chiamata sospirando, rimase a guardare la cornetta, era passata in pochi secondi dallo stupore nel sentirlo, al terrore che potesse invitarla da qualche parte, alla delusione nello scoprire che voleva solo parlare del caso, alle scintille mentre le loro menti ragionavano all'unisono dimenticandosi, entrambi, per pochi secondi, che non lavoravano insieme, lui era una vittima, un testimone, lei il poliziotto che stava cercando di risolvere un caso.

Lo immaginò stretto in un tenero abbraccio con la figlia, esattamente dove doveva essere, la prima sensazione di sollievo dopo più di quarantotto ore di tensione quasi ininterrotta.

Bastò quel quadro familiare appena abbozzato dalla sua mente laboriosa per sentirsi scaraventata bruscamente nella sua realtà, fatta di cene da asporto, turni di lavoro micidiali, incontri più o meno casuali a cui non aveva mai dato delle chance concrete per diventare qualcosa di importante.

Non era semplice da spiegare e lei neanche ci provava a dire il vero, ma semplicemente non poteva permetterselo, almeno fino a quando non avesse dato giustizia a sua madre. Solo così forse avrebbe trovato il coraggio di esporre il suo cuore alla possibilità di amare, al rischio, sempre presente, di soffrire, perché rimettersi in gioco significava anche poter soffrire una perdita che fosse figurata o letterale e lei sapeva di non essere pronta a sostenerla, non rientrava nei suoi programmi né a breve né a lungo termine.

C'era un gigantesco MA in quel ragionamento, e quel 'ma' aveva un nome e un cognome, e spesso uno sguardo sornione che colpisce a tradimento, penetrando inaspettato, in recessi nascosti che lei pensava d'aver precluso a chiunque. Quale potere magico possedeva Richard Castle per arrivare a toccarla così in profondità, senza apparentemente alcuno sforzo o quantomeno senza discorsi ammantati di un'aura solenne e seriosa, al contrario offrendo caffè come fossero diamanti, sorrisi e poche parole, preziosi, puntuali, mai fuori luogo?

Come avrebbe fatto a dimenticarlo? Perché era chiaro che qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta o stava per accadere tra loro, non avrebbe mai preso forma. Si era conclusa con quel bacio sulla guancia, un saluto innocuo che aveva ricollocato ciascuno sulla propria strada.

E la sua strada ora era la sua incipiente carriera da detective, nuovi colleghi, nuove esperienze che l'avrebbero portata a migliorarsi sempre di più, ad affinare le sue capacità, a renderla un poliziotto sempre più capace di rendere giustizia alle tante vittime innocenti di assassini senza scrupoli.

Colleghi nuovi. Esattamente come i due uomini appena usciti dall'ascensore, che riconobbe come i due assegnanti alla scorta di Martha e Alexis, e che dovevano aver concluso il loro lavoro con una rapidità incredibile dato che aveva attaccato il telefono con Castle solo pochi minuti prima, o forse era passato più tempo, s'era persa in lucubrazioni che le avevano fatto perdere la cognizione del tempo?

Beckett li seguì con lo sguardo mentre salutavano il capitano da lontano che li chiamò verso di loro "ehi voi, venite qui un minuto" si era rivolto a due uomini appena usciti dall'ascensore, poi mormorò tra sé qualcosa che aveva a che fare con gli orari e la rapidità insolita

"capitano…"

"Esposito, Rayan, vi presento il nuovo detective Katherine Beckett"

"Javier Esposito, piacere"

"Kevin Ryan"

"Kate Beckett piacere mio, Javier e Kevin eravate a fare da scorta alla signora Rodgers, vero?"

"Sì, ed è stato…"

"Interessante"

"Ecco sì interessante, ha una nipote meravigliosa"

"Io ero con Castle, ora mi hanno dato il cambio, anche a voi immagino"

"Sì esatto, si è occupato l'altro detective di portare Alexis dal signor Castle"

"scusate se vi interrompo ragazzi, ma io non ho dato nessun ordine di darvi il cambio" Montgomery intervenne bruscamente, la voce leggermente allarmata che mise in allerta anche Kate

"chi era il detective?"

"il det. Mendelson, ha detto che era un suo ordine diretto capitano"

I due detective si guardarono attoniti, le espressioni contratte dei volti di Montgomery e Beckett non lasciavano dubbi sul fatto che ci fosse un grosso problema

"è il terzo uomo Capitano! Castle e la figlia sono in pericolo!"

Prese il telefono digitò nervosamente il numero di cellulare dello scrittore, attese col fiato sospeso, pregando che chiunque avesse bussato alla porta mentre erano al telefono, non fosse già Mendelson, forse poteva ancora avvertirlo del pericolo, la fronte distesa dalla speranza si contrasse quando una voce registrata avvertiva che il telefono era irraggiungibile.

Riattaccò compose rapidamente il numero di casa, libero, non erano più lì o non erano in grado di rispondere.

"io… devo andare a casa di Castle…"

"veniamo anche noi" aggiunsero Esposito e Ryan all'unisono, sui volti la chiara espressione di chi si sente in parte responsabile di quanto accaduto, ma loro non potevano sapere

Montgomery annuì avvallando le loro iniziative, poi si attaccò al telefono per diramare una segnalazione prioritaria ora sapevano chi fosse il terzo poliziotto corrotto, e avrebbe dato loro del filo da torcere, questo era certo.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Avrebbe voluto davvero raggiungere Beckett in quella caccia al tesoro, o meglio all'aggeggio sconosciuto, ma la sua priorità era un'altra e con molta probabilità era dall'altra parte della porta che lo attendeva impaziente.

"Papà!"

La voce squillante e gioiosa della figlia gli riempì le orecchie e il cuore, ancor prima che due piccole braccia lo avvolgessero al collo stringendo con quella forza affettuosa che ogni volta lo stordiva di felicità.

"Ecco la mia zucca! Come stai tesoro"

Solo dopo si accorse dell'uomo che l'aveva accompagnata a casa, un uomo alto, molto ben piazzato, forse sulla cinquantina, era un detective, questo era chiaro dal distintivo che sporgeva dal taschino della giacca, e si affrettò a presentarsi "detective Mendelson, piacere signor Castle, sarò io ad occuparmi della sua sicurezza"

"piacere… come mai questo nuovo cambio di scorta?"

"ordini" si limitò a rispondere l'uomo

"giusto…certo… quindi sarà nei paraggi come hanno fatto i suoi due colleghi?"

"no, sarò in casa con lei e sua figlia almeno fino a quando il pericolo non sarà cessato…"

L'uomo aveva preso 'possesso' dell'appartamento misurandolo a grandi passi ed osservando attentamente ogni finestra e porta, sembrava molto scrupoloso eppure Castle si sentiva a disagio ogni secondo di più, non capiva il motivo, ma c'era qualcosa in quell'uomo che lo inquietava, lo faceva sentire minacciato come quella notte in cui era finito nudo per Central Park. Cercò di calmarsi dicendosi che la sua paranoia stava raggiungendo livelli preoccupanti.

"Mi fornirà i particolari dopo che avrò fatto sistemare Alexis, detective – poi abbassando il tono per non farsi sentire dalla figlia – non voglio che la bambina si impressioni troppo" lanciò un'occhiata d'intesa al detective che annuì nervoso

"Alexis, vieni in camera, sistemiamo le tue cose e poi c'è una sorpresa!"

Prese delicatamente per mano la bambina, le sorrise, ma aveva i battiti accelerati e iniziava a diventare difficile deglutire per l'agitazione che sembrava sempre più simile ad un attacco di panico. Ma non poteva farci niente, lo aveva visto! Il diavolo rosso era spuntato dal polsino di Mendelson con quel ghigno minaccioso che aveva invaso i suoi incubi allucinati! Ora ricordava tutto, il diavolo che lo aveva aggredito, che aveva tentato di ucciderlo era lì nella stanza affianco! Mendelson era il terzo poliziotto corrotto, ed era lì per quel dispositivo. Avrebbe usato Alexis, dio santo, per estorcergli informazioni che lui semplicemente non aveva! Non sapeva cosa fosse né dove si trovasse quel maledetto gizmo!

Aveva bisogno di un piano B e in fretta, chiamare Beckett sì, ma il cellulare era sul tinello, proprio accanto a dove si era accomodato Mendelson e poi doveva essere sicuro che fosse realmente Mendelsonn, magari era tutto frutto del miscuglio di ricordi e allucinazioni…

Prima di tutto mettere in salvo Alexis

"ascolta tesoro, ti ricordi il gioco del nascondino-super-nascondino?"

"certo papà, vuoi giocarci?"

Castle si chinò per guardare bene negli occhi la figlia "ascolta oggi lo faremo molto lungo e difficile, te la senti?"

"ok"

"stavolta papà spegnerà tutte le luci e tu ti nasconderai nel tuo posto segreto segretissimo"

"va bene e tu mi cercherai e mi troverai, vero papà?" gli occhi azzurri e speranzosi della figlia lo trafissero, Rick non riuscì ad evitare di emettere un sospiro, il suo piano era portare quell'uomo più lontano possibile da lei, ad ogni costo e in quelle circostanze poteva esserci un prezzo molto alto da pagare per la salvezza della figlia

"dovrai rimanere nascosta fino a quando non ti trovo, ok? anche se sentirai dei rumori forti e un po' strani…"

Alexis annuì, ma non sorrideva più come all'inizio, era troppo perspicace per non aver avvertito la paura che stava stritolando le viscere del padre, ma era sempre stata obbediente e lo avrebbe fatto anche stavolta

Castle le diede un bacio sulla fronte, più prolungato del solito, poi si alzò e prima di uscire dalla stanza le chiese di nascondersi, subito, il gioco era iniziato.

Tornò dal detective Mendelson, si avvicinò al tavolo del tinello, guardò il suo cellulare, Mendelson doveva averlo spento, c'erano pochi dubbi ormai ma doveva agire con cautela gli avrebbe lasciato la prima mossa e avrebbe agito di conseguenza

"E quindi un brutto affare è, testimone di un omicidio…"

"eh, oh sì, già povera ragazza…se solo fossi riuscito ad intervenire…"

Strinse i pugni, all'improvviso si era ricordato chiaramente ogni cosa

Non era stato quel sicario che aveva steso con il teaser ad uccidere Claire, lui la teneva ferma mentre Mendelson, sì proprio lui, la colpiva con quell'arnese cilindrico! Un moto di pura ira gli attraversò il corpo, ricordava lo sguardo glaciale, lo stesso che ora non lo lasciava implacabile, ricordava Claire che chiedeva pietà e il rumore del suo corpo che cadeva a terra e poi erano passati a lui, e Mendelson si era tramutato nel diavolo che aveva tatuato sul polso, la droga era in circolo e il fuoco di un accendino divennero fiamme caldissime, il diavolo voleva che si spogliasse, cercava quel piccolo dispositivo, piccolo, minuscolo tanto da poter essere nascosto nelle pieghe di un vestito. Poi aveva cercato di colpirlo con quel tubo, ma Rick era stato più veloce ed era riuscito a divincolarsi, prendere quell'arma impropria e difendersi. Sul collo di Mendelson c'erano ancora i segni di quei colpi con cui Castle s'era difeso e poi era scappato

Gli occhi di ghiaccio di Mendelson si accesero di consapevolezza, doveva aver intuito che Castle ora ricordava ogni cosa, sapeva chi fosse. I suoi tratti s'indurirono ancora di più quando parlò di nuovo "non giriamoci più intorno, dammi il dispositivo che ti ha lasciato Claire e nessuno si farà male" finì la frase lanciando un'occhiata verso la camera di Alexis, in quel momento squillò il telefono dell'appartamento, ma Mendelson ci mise un mano sopra attendendo che smettesse di suonare

Rick si mosse lentamente verso il muro alle sue spalle, dove era l'interruttore generale della luce "non so cosa sia e non so dove sia, Claire mi ha solo dato dei fogli di carta"

"fai i giochetti Castle? Claire ti ha detto quanti milioni vale quel gizmo e vuoi tenertelo per te, non è vero? Eravate d'accordo tu Claire e Weldon, ma ci sono prima io, quella sarà la mia pensione, sistemato a vita, altro che la fame da poliziotto!" aveva alzato il tono sembrava sempre più spazientito

"davvero, Claire non mi ha dato nulla!"

"ok, lo hai voluto tu, vado a prendere tua figlie e vediamo se ti si scioglie la lingua!"

"no!" schiacciò l'interruttore generale facendo cadere l'intero appartamento nel buio. Pregò che Alexis avesse fatto quanto le aveva chiesto poi si gettò all'inseguimento di Mendelson che non frattempo aveva fatto irruzione nella stanza di Alexis e imprecava lanciando suppellettili e mobili all'aria, perché la bambina sembrava svanita nel nulla

"Cos'hai fatto eh Castle? dov'è tua figlia? Maledizione!"

L'uomo aveva sfoderato la pistola, Rick la vide chiaramente quando la luce di un lampione della strada la colpì per un secondo, gli si avventò contro sperando di riuscire a disarmarlo, trovò la mano armata, la alzò e un colpo partì verso il soffitto, poi gli assestò un pugno in pieno stomaco. Pensava d'averlo sopraffatto, stava rialzandosi da quella zuffa quando sentì la fredda canna della pistola vicino al collo

"alzati in piedi e tieni le mani alzate Castle"

Lui obbedì senza fiatare, doveva rivedere le sue tecniche d'assalto, eppure nei suoi libri funzionavano sempre alla grande… la voce di Beckett apparve nella sua testa rimproverandolo per aver confuso realtà e fantasia e per essersi messo nei guai

"dimmi dov'è o faccio saltare in aria la tua casa, ho capito che tua figlia è nascosta da qualche parte… salterà con tutta la casa"

"no! Ti prego… ok forse so dove può essere nascosto"

"dove? Dimmi dove!"

Il ferro della pistola lo colpì in pieno volto, sentì il sangue scendere caldo dal naso che aveva prodotto un rumore sinistro, si portò le mani al viso, poi si appoggiò alla parete stordito "Al Broklyn Navy Yard…"

"È un quartiere navale, vuoi che lo setacci tutto? Devi essere più preciso!" castle percepì nel buio che l'uomo stava per colpirlo di nuovo, rispose subito "No… no… un edificio…"

"Ok, tanto tu verrai con me e se non c'è niente sei un uomo morto"

"Tanto lo sarei lo stesso no Mendelson?"

"Sei perspicace scrittore"

Cinque minuti dopo un'auto del dipartimento, guidata da Mendelson, partiva in direzione BNY, nel cofano, ammanettato e imbavagliato trasportava un Castle irrazionalmente sollevato per aver allontanato il pericolo da sua figlia Alexis e altrettanto irrazionalmente sicuro che Kate l'avrebbe soccorsa e messa la sicuro.

Non appena la berlina scura aveva girato l'angolo, un'altra auto del dipartimento parcheggiò nello stesso posto, scese la detective Beckett, pistola in pugno e cuore in gola.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

Non aveva aspettato l'arrivo di Esposito e Ryan, stava commettendo una leggerezza a salire da sola, avrebbe potuto trovarsi faccia a faccia con Mendelson senza un backup, ma doveva rischiare, c'erano in ballo le vite di Castle e di sua figlia.

Mentre correva in auto verso l'appartamento di Castle aveva testardamente provato a chiamarlo al cellulare, sperando ogni volta di sentire la sua voce squillante che la rassicurava, magari canzonandola anche per essersi preoccupata per nulla, ma non accadde mai e lei arrivò a chiedersi se fosse stata una sua leggerezza, se avesse tralasciato qualcosa che l'avrebbe fatta arrivare prima a capire…

Salì al piano imponendosi freddezza, le serviva tutta la lucidità di cui era capace per affrontare ciò che avrebbe trovato all'interno, qualsiasi cosa fosse stata.

La porta semi-aperta era già un chiaro segnale che avrebbe dovuto prepararsi al peggio, prese un respiro e spalancò la porta con una spallata per non perdere la presa salda sulla pistola, s'immerse nel silenzio buio dell'appartamento

La luce del pianerottolo illuminò con il suo tenue fascio una serie di suppellettili e mobili rovesciati, pregò ad ogni passo scricchiolante sui detriti di soprammobili rotti di non inciampare in nessun corpo disteso a terra, a anche se quell'immagine si era generata nella sua mente con spietato realismo.

Qualche minuto dopo era chiaro che l'appartamento fosse vuoto, provò ad accendere la luce senza successo, cercò l'interruttore generale e lo trovò staccato

_Cosa avevi in mente Castle…_

Osservò i segni della violenta colluttazione, notò l'impronta di una mano insanguinata sulla parete di fronte a lei, increspò la fronte cercando altre tracce ematiche, sospirò leggermente sollevata quando non trovò altro, chiunque fosse stato ferito non era così grave altrimenti avrebbe trovato chiazze sul pavimento

Prese il telefono per aggiornare il capitano, ma si fermò attirata da un lievissimo rumore che proveniva da una stanza al piano superiore, estrasse di nuovo la pistola, scivolò su per le scale, di nuovo quel rumore più forte, era vicina, individuò la porta e la spalancò di colpo puntando la pistola davanti a sé

"Alexis!"

"Sono stata brava? È finito il gioco? Dov'è papa?"

Kate rimise subito la pistola nella fondina e andò incontro alla bambina che sembrava sempre più spaventata, mano a mano che si rendeva conto della situazione

"Ti ricordi di me Alexis? Mi chiamo Kate, tuo padre mi ha mandato a prenderti"

"Sì sei la poliziotta del gioco con le manette"

"Sì, brava, ti sei nascosta?"

"Sì è un gioco che facciamo con papà… si chiama nascondino-super-nascondino, ma questa volta è stato brutto, c'erano rumori forti invece della musica e poi un botto, ma io sono rimasta nascosta come ha detto papà"

"Sei stata bravissima Alexis, vieni adesso andiamo in un posto sicuro, ok"

La bimba prese un piccolo pacco regalo, e poi porse la mano a Kate che la strinse prima di uscire dalla stanza

"Papà mi ha fatto una sorpresa, ma non la scarto senza di lui, tu lo ritroverai il mio papà vero, Kate?"

Beckett si girò a guardare la bambina, rimanendo colpita dagli occhi azzurri, penetranti e limpidi come quelli del padre, era una bambina di otto anni, era vero, ma non era ingenua e aveva capito

"Certo che lo trovo e lo riporterò da te, così finirà il nascondino-super-nascondino, ok?"

"Alexis, tesoro!"

Martha Rodgers fece il suo ingresso seguita dai due detective che l'avevano raggiunta casa sua sperando di trovare lì ancora anche Alexis, e poi erano corsi insieme al Loft di Castle

Ryan prese con sé la bimba ad un cenno di Beckett, uno scambio di sguardi con la signora Rodgers le aveva fatto capire che la donna voleva sapere cosa fosse successo.

"sono il detective Katherine Beckett, signora"

"mi ricordo di lei ha arrestato Richard due giorni fa, detective, è stata gentile a non far capire a mia nipote ciò che stava accadendo. Ma ora, non capisco dov'è mio figlio, cosa è successo qui?"

"crediamo che il signor Castle sia con un poliziotto corrotto che sta cercando di ottenere un dispositivo, e pensa che suo figlio sappia dove si trovi… a proposito, ecco è questo l'uomo che ha prelevato sua nipote da casa sua?"

Mostrò una foto di Mendelson alla donna che annuì, il volto teso che dalla foto si alzò verso Kate

"detective, lei lo troverà non è vero?"

"farò di tutto, mi creda…non riuscirei a perdonarmi se…" si fermò prima di esprimere un sentimento che era tutto tranne che professionale, ma gli occhi quelli non poteva certo nasconderli e il sorriso di Martha che le aveva preso la mano con entrambe le sue ringraziandola, glielo confermò

"Esposito voi portate la signora Rodgers e Alexis in un posto sicuro" si avviò alla porta quasi correndo, poteva esserci un luogo, forse Castle lo aveva portato al BNY almeno per allontanarlo dall'appartamento, da Alexis…

"e tu dove vai? Ehi Beckett!"

"Brooklyn Naval Yard, edificio 92, ma non sono sicura che siano lì è solo una intuizione, se li trovo chiamo subito i rinforzi ok?"

"d'accordo Beckett ma stai attenta, Mendelson è quello che in gergo chiamiamo un 'cagnaccio' e se lo era con i malviventi…"

"certo, grazie Esposito"

Aveva viaggiato chiuso nel bagagliaio, legato mani e piedi, scotch sulla bocca, quante volte aveva scritto una scena simile? Ora sapeva di non essere stato affatto accurato, nossignore, avrebbe sicuramente dovuto aggiungere i particolari della nausea ad ogni curva, della puzza dello scarico, e dei dolorosi sobbalzi ad ogni buca…

Avrebbe volentieri sospirato se avesse potuto farlo, il check della situazione non era affatto roseo, probabilmente aveva il naso rotto e le costole ancora facevano male a causa del proiettile fermato dal giubbotto poche ore prima. Non era in grado di sopraffare fisicamente quell'uomo, quindi doveva prendere tempo e augurarsi che Beckett fosse sulle sue tracce.

Il viso di Mendelson apparve dall'alto dopo qualche minuto che l'auto s'era fermata, lo aveva sentito parlare al telefono, ma non aveva capito granché della conversazione che era arrivata ovattata e frammentaria, parole slegate "dieci milioni", "prototipo", "finiamo questa storia, qui"

C'era ancora qualcun altro implicato, era piuttosto ovvio del resto, di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse, quel dispositivo era merce di scambio e se Mendelson la cercava significava che lui era il venditore, qualcun altro il compratore, sicuramente Beckett era già arrivata ad una conclusione simile

"Ok, siamo al Brooklyn Yard, ora dove andiamo Castle? e ti avverto se stai bluffando ti farò pentire d'essere nato"

Lo prese per la giacca e lo tirò su di forza, gli sciolse i legacci ai piedi e strappò via il cerotto, lasciandolo con le mani legate ben strette, Castle vide che erano in un vicolo, nascosti allo sguardo dei pochi passanti che potevano esserci a quell'ora di notte

"Edificio 92, non so altro queste erano le indicazioni di Claire"

Tralasciò il disegno del 'petalo' con un cerchietto nella parte più larga, sicuramente era un indizio, ma lo tenne per sé

"Ok, ti libero le mani stammi davanti, se fai un solo passo falso ti sparo alle spalle, siamo intesi"

"Capito"

Camminarono per qualche decina di metri, svoltarono e dietro l'angolo apparve il Building 92, una struttura di mattoni piuttosto antica, restaurata di recente con inserzioni di vetro e acciaio

"Cazzo è un museo!"

"Ed è chiuso, che intendi fare Mendelson? Sfondare la porta?"

Arrivarono fino alla grande vetrata dell'entrata, guardarono dentro, tutto spento, apparentemente nessuna guardia, Castle intravide qualcosa di molto simile al quel petalo, era la parte sommitale di un ancora gigantesca che si ergeva al centro della sala, un cartello recitava _Nave d'assalto Austin_, retta da una catena altrettanto grande, sulle sommità dei due bracci rivolti verso l'alto c'erano due piccoli fori, trovato, il gizmo era lì!

"niente porte sfondate per ora, facciamo così prima uccido te, poi vado a cercare quell'aggeggio che mi renderà ricco"

"e se ti dico che probabilmente so esattamente dove si trova?"

"parla"

"no, troppo facile, poi mi spari comunque"

"te lo dico io cosa facciamo, ti cambio i connotati con questo se non parli subito" il famoso tubo, era una sorta di manganello telescopico che l'uomo portava sempre con sé evidentemente

"beh hai già iniziato – Castle si portò le mani al naso dolorante, ottenendo solo di far spazientire ancora di più l'uomo - ok, ok c'era un disegno accanto all'appunto di Claire… dobbiamo entrare, non sono sicuro di cosa significhi ma ho qualche idea"

_Tempo tempo guadagnare tempo_

"spera che sia giusta questa idea"

Castle sperò si mettesse all'opera per forzare la serratura, avrebbe allentato la sorveglianza su di lui e così potuto approfittarne per colpirlo e scappare via, ma Mendelson aveva fretta e sembrava sempre più nervoso, sparò alla porta frantumò la vetrata ed entrò spingendo Castle davanti a lui, incurante della sirena

"Allora dov'è? Ti conviene trovarlo prima che arrivino i custodi, ricordi? Ho un distintivo, sarai tu il ladro sorpreso qui dentro, dovrò spararti per difendermi…"

Castle sospirò, le vie d'uscita erano sempre più esili, si guardò attorno girando su sé stesso con preciso intento di vedere se arrivasse la cavalleria, ma non c'era anima viva, non avrebbe potuto allungare il brodo per molto

"Ok, allora… dovrebbe essere qui vicino"

Si addentrò nella sale superando la grande ancora, vide delle scale, iniziò a salire bofonchiando falsi indizi dando ad intendere a Mendelson che stava cercando di ricordare

"Allora? Dov'è?"

"Dovrebbe essere qui…"

"Mi stai fottendo vero Castle? ed io fotto te"

Gli puntò l'arma contro e fece fuoco mancandolo volutamente di pochi millimetri, il prossimo te lo conficco in testa

"Ok, ok è nell'ancora, in uno dei due fori delle due braccia" indicò la grande ancora che pendeva dal soffito fino a terra, scesero in fretta fino al basamento, Mendelson gli ordinò di andare a prendere il dispositivo, Castle obbedì sapendo di essere costantemente sotto tiro, infilò la mano nel foro della _marra_ di sinistra, vuoto, iniziò a sudare freddo e se si fosse sbagliato? Si spostò lentamente verso quello di destra, si girò verso Mendelson

"È vuoto, non c'è niente…io…ero sicuro…"

"Tu sei un fottuto bugiardo ed ora ti ammazzo, ma non qui" lo colpì a tradimento sullo sterno dove sapeva che avrebbe accusato più dolore, e mentre Castle si accasciava cercando di riprendere a respirare, sentì un ago entrargli nel braccio

"ma cos…Cos'è?"

"Vedrai e ora andiamo"

"Dove"

Mendelson non rispose, lo spinse fuori dal museo

Era arrivata al Brooklyn Naval Yard, aveva parcheggiato dietro al Building 92, non c'era anima viva, anche i locali avevano chiuso a quell'ora così tarda, più prossima all'alba che alla notte. Prima di uscire dall'auto aveva fatto una rapida ricerca su internet, incrociando le tre informazioni lasciate da Claire: BNY, Bluilding92 e Austin, improvvisamente aveva pensato che poteva non essere il nome di una persona ma di una… nave! Bingo, dentro al museo c'era un ancora che apparteneva a quella vecchia nave. Guardò la foto che si era aperta sul display e riconobbe il disegno. Claire doveva aver nascosto il dispositivo in uno di quei fori, e Castle avrebbe dovuto essere lì, insieme a Mendelson

Ancora una volta si trovò ad augurarsi di non essere arrivata tardi, girò l'angolo in tempo per vedere due ombre che sparivano verso il molo vicino, avevano circa cento metri di distanza da lei, capì che erano loro quando vide il secondo spingere malamente il primo perché camminasse più svelto. Dovette aspettare, la via non offriva nascondigli, se Mendelson l'avesse vista si sarebbe scatenata una sparatoria dagli esiti poco prevedibili.

Si nascose nello slargo di accesso del museo, notò la porta in frantumi e l'allarme che suonava, non era ancora sopraggiunto nessuno quindi doveva essere accaduto da pochissimo.

Quando fu certa di non essere vista si infilò per la stessa strada, li vide sul bordo del molo sotto l'enorme sagoma di una antica nave da guerra ormeggiata proprio lì davanti, ormai museo di sé stessa.

Trovò alcuni carrelli a pochi metri, si nascose attendendo il momento più propizio per intervenire senza arrecare danno a Castle, poteva sentire sprazzi dei loro discorsi, si ritrovò a sorridere quando ascoltò Castle che la difendeva da quel maschilista di Mendelson, dipingendola più come una supereroina che come poliziotta, ma del resto lui era uno scrittore… il suo scrittore

"Spogliati"

"Cosa? Di nuovo? sei un pervertito Mendelson?"

"No, ma se vuoi te ne faccio conoscere qualcuno che ho sbattuto dentro, sarai tu il depravato che troveranno morto per overdose, sarà classificato come incidente, l'ennesimo ricco annoiato che cerca rifugio nella droga, e in preda alle allucinazioni, come solo pochi giorni fa, s'è buttato nell'hudson. Nessun collegamento con me"

"E pensi che al distretto non se accorgeranno? La detective Beckett…"

"Oh, ti prego signor Castle… dovrei aver paura di una bambina viziata, figlia d'avvocati, che gioca a fare il poliziotto?"

"Non è una bambina, è una donna forse la più in gamba che abbia mai conosciuto e se fosse qui sarebbe capace di stenderti come un novellino!"

"Ehi non ti scaldare, come vedi la tua eroina non è qui. E adesso togliti i vestiti"

Puntò l'arma contro Rick per l'ennesima volta

"Se mi fai perdere ancora tempo al diavolo l'incidente, ti sparo in testa e buonanotte!"

"Ok, ok…"

Iniziava a sentirsi strano, qualsiasi cosa ci fosse stata dentro quella siringa stava iniziando a fare il suo lavoro, si preparò ad una nuova ondata di allucinazioni e sapeva che non sarebbe stato padrone di sé stesso, esattamente come a Central Park

Si sfilò i pantaloni, poi la camicia, era rimasto in boxer e l'aria primaverile quella sera stentava a prendere il sopravvento, aveva freddo e l'acqua doveva esserlo molto di più, si sporse dal bordo della banchina chiedendosi quanto avrebbe resistito

"Fermo Mendelson, butta l'arma!"

La voce di Kate arrivò forte e decisa alle loro spalle, Mendelson si girò di scatto puntandole contro la pistola, poi la mosse di nuovo verso Castle

"Stai ferma tu pivella o lo uccido"

"Non serve a nulla Mendelson, sappiamo che sei il terzo poliziotto, sei finito arrenditi!"

"Sai donna, non credo che tu abbia il fegato di sparare, o la capacità… e poi…non sono solo…"

In quel momento, il suono secco di una pistola che metteva il colpo in canna risuonò alle spalle di Beckett

"Alzi le mani signora e getti l'arma"

Kate fu costretta ad obbedire, senza potersi voltare a vedere chi fosse il complice, lanciò uno sguardo verso Castle che sembrava sempre meno lucido, salvo poi restituirle uno sguardo preoccupato, come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento che lei fosse lì

"Alexis, è al sicuro Castle"

Lui annuì sospirando, le sembrò chiederle scusa con lo sguardo per averla messa in quell'impiccio

"Ben, cosa è questa storia, avevi detto che era tutto sotto controllo, maledizione! Dov'è il dispositivo?"

"Qui, da qualche parte… dobbiamo solo cercarlo…prima facciamo fuori questi due, aiutami"

L'ultimo arrivato uscì dall'ombra e Castle biascicò qualcosa che a Kate sembrò un nome storpiato, lo aveva riconosciuto? Sapeva chi fosse? O stava delirando?

"Non ho altra droga anche per lei, legale le mani, al diavolo la messa in scena buttiamoli in acqua tutti e due e finiamola qui"

"E non gli spari?"

"No, ci penseranno le acque del bacino e questi" Prese due catene da ancora che erano ammassate poco lontano, si avvicinò a Kate

"Non sarai mai un poliziotto vero bambina capricciosa"

La colpì col calcio della pistola facendole perdere conoscenza, le mise la catena attorno alle spalle e la buttò giù dalla banchina con un calcio

Poi si girò verso Castle che non riusciva più a stare neanche in piedi, e sembrava non essersi reso conto di quello che stava accadendo, fece lo stesso con lui

Il contatto con l'acqua fu come una scossa elettrica, il senso di stordimento che lo aveva obnubilato fino a quel momento svanì all'improvviso, lasciando posto ad una sensazione di onnipotenza che non aveva mai provato, era sicuro di poter fare qualsiasi cosa, si scrollò di dosso la catena, intravide a pochi metri più in basso di lui il corpo di Beckett che scendeva a picco ad una velocità impressionante, si mise al suo inseguimento, riuscì ad afferrarla, lottò contro la catena che si era attorcigliata al suo corpo

Sapeva perfettamente di non avere molto tempo ancora per mantenere l'apnea, ma era sicuro di farcela, erano vicini ad una nave-museo ormeggiata a pochi metri, ricordava d'aver visto le maglie della gigantesca ancora che la fermava al molo, la seguì fino alla superficie, poi la usò per permettere a Kate di rimanere fuori dall'acqua

"Lei iniziò a tossire e cercare aria quasi subito"

Sentì le mani improvvisamente libere, aprì gli occhi e lo vide davanti a lei che strappava con le mani i legacci

"Castle…"

"Mi hai trovato Beckett, ne ero certo! No no, non ti muovere o ricadiamo giù in acqua"

"Ma dove siamo…"

"Su un'ancora, un'enorme gigantesca ancora, non ho trovato di meglio…"

"Ma come hai fatto a…"

Continuava a guardarsi intorno stupita

"Non ne ho idea, ma una cosa è certa, mi sento benissimo, davvero penso che potrei anche riuscire a saltare fino a lì – indicò un punto decisamente troppo lontano da loro - e i tuoi occhi sono così verdi…"

Le sorrise, come se non si rendesse completamente conto di trovarsi nell'incavo di un ancora, sospeso a metri dal bacino d'acqua fredda da cui erano appena usciti

"Sei in pieno trip Castle… credo ti abbia iniettato cocaina…"

"Oh…ecco perché mi sento come un Jedi…però i tuoi occhi sono davvero belli…"

"Smettila…sei nella fase high, sai cosa succederà tra un po'?"

"Sì che lo so mi verrà una fase down inversamente proporzionale …ehi non guardami così, non ho mai provato quella porcheria, solo ricerche per i miei libri…"

"Se ti ha dato una dose massiccia…"

"Ci preoccuperemo quando accadrà ora dovremmo cercare di raggiungere il molo e fermarli, solo che ho anche una gran voglia di baciarti"

E lo fece finendo la frase sulle sue labbra che si schiusero come se non avessero aspettato altro, se lui aveva droga in circolo che alterava le sue percezioni, lei ebbe una sorta di overdose da endorfine, quando scoprì il sapore di lui, mischiato a quello del sale marino, e le mani che si ancoravano ai corpi, per non cadere da quell'altezza, o per cadere insieme in un sentimento che nessuno dei due aveva ritenuto possibile.

Il bacio finì, l'abbracciò no l'effetto della cocaina era svanito con la stessa rapidità con cui era iniziato e lui ora aveva bisogno di un punto fermo per non lasciarsi andare

"Alla fine… finisco sempre nudo ad importunarti detective…"

Si stava scusando? Allora era solo la droga ce l'aveva spinto a quel bacio… ma non era né il luogo né il momento giusto per farsi quelle domande

"Dobbiamo scendere da qui Castle"

"Ok…ok… ma come siamo saliti fin qui?"

"Ci hai portati tu…mi hai salvata Castle…"

"Uhm…"

Kate guardò la grossa catena, valutò il da farsi, ora toccava a lei salvare entrambi, lui era bloccato, dolorante e forse sotto shock, tutto quello che la dose di coca aveva mascherato e ribaltato per una manciata di minuti.

Riuscirono ad arrampicarsi fino ad un basamento e da lì riuscirono a saltare fino al molo.

"Il dispositivo era nell'ancora? Ce l'ha Mendelson?"

"No, no come fai a saperlo… c'eri arrivata anche tu… certo tu sei in gamba, sei straordinaria Beckett"

Straparlava, e tremava dal freddo, Kate vide i suoi vestiti ammucchiati per terra, glieli indicò

"Rivestiti i vado a cercarli, rimani… rimani al sicuro ok?"

Era smarrito e di nuovo poco lucido, lei gli prese il volto tra le mani per cercare di scuoterlo

"Ehi, Castle, rimani al riparo, intesi"

"Intesi…stai attenta"


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

I vestiti bagnati le si stavano congelando addosso, le doleva la nuca per il colpo preso ed era frastornata per quel bacio rubato a cui lei però non solo aveva risposto, ma ne avrebbe voluto ancora se solo Castle non si fosse fermato, se solo Castle l'avesse veramente voluto. Era chiaro che fosse stato l'hipe della droga, che lo aveva reso sfrontato e magari solo facilmente eccitabile, niente di più.

Scosse la testa per scrollarsi di dosso quei pensieri destabilizzanti, aveva un lavoro da fare, arrestare quei due malfattori. Non aveva più la pistola ma confidava nell'arrivo dei rinforzi, li aveva chiamati quando aveva visto la vetrata in frantumi, prima di correre a 'salvare' Castle.

Incrociò Ryan ed Esposito davanti all'entrata del museo ora completamente illuminato

"Che ti è successo Beckett non mi sembra il momento per farsi una nuotata"

"Ci hanno buttati nell'Hudson… Castle è riuscito a tirarmi fuori, avevo le mani legate…"

"Cos'è un supereroe?"

"Per venti minuti forse lo è stato, gli ho detto di rimanere al sicuro…la situazione?"

"Mendelson è dentro con un'altra persona, i vigilantes lo hanno fatto entrare perché si è identificato come detective, li abbiamo allontanati e chiamato altre pattuglie" la aggiornò Ryan, poi fu il suo turno di comunicare la cosa più importante "sono entrambi armati e… hanno la mia pistola" abbassò leggermente lo sguardo sapeva quanto fosse deprecabile che un poliziotto perdesse la sua arma "il secondo uomo mi ha preso alle spalle e…"

"li fermeremo Beckett" rispose fermo Esposito mentre le porgeva la sua pistola di riserva

Entrarono muovendosi in silenzio attenti a coprirsi l'un l'altro come se lo avessero fatto per anni, forse Beckett aveva trovato i suoi partner ideali

I due uomini erano attorno a quella grande ancora, le loro voci concitate lasciavano intendere che stessero discutendo, i tre polizotti si divisero per accerchiarli poi decisero di intervenire

"Mendelson arrenditi! Mani in alto entrambi, polizia!"

Ma quell'avvertimento scatenò la furia disperata dell'uomo che gridò al complice di reagire anche lui e iniziò a sparare verso il punto da cui era partita la voce, i tre poliziotti risposero al fuoco riparandosi dietro alcune vetrine del museo. Poi i due uomini di separarono e lo fecero anche loro, Rayan ed Esposito erano più vicini a Mendelson che aveva preso le scale, l'altro uomo fu preda di Kate.

Aveva sparato due colpi verso di lei poi si era rifugiato dietro la grossa ancora, era una fase di stallo nessuno dei due poteva uscire dal suo nascondiglio senza rischiare di essere colpito.

Kate provò a parlargli, indurlo ad arrendersi, ma non sapeva chi fosse

"Signore getti l'arma e si arrenda subito!"

Nessuna risposta, doveva escogitare qualcos'altro e in fretta, stava per parlare di nuovo quando una voce inattesa cambiò completamente le carte in tavola

"Oliver dimmi che non è vero, che non sei implicato in tutto questo!"

Castle era appena entrato correndo e si era messo tra lei e lo sconosciuto che ora aveva un nome. Beckett rimase interdetta, poi ricordò l'espressione di Castle quando era apparso il complice di Mendelson

Aveva raccolto i vestiti, senza staccare gli occhi da Beckett che si allontanava correndo verso il building 92, incantato dalla sagoma scura del suo profilo, scolpita dai raggi di luce che provenivano dal museo irraggiandosi fino a quella strada buia in cui erano riemersi loro due. Si sentiva stanco e svuotato, dolorante e infreddolito, eppure, mentre litigava con i suoi indumenti che non ne volevano sapere di scivolare sulla pelle bagnata appiccicandosi fastidiosamente, un volto invase la sua mente e lo gelò ancora di più. Non poteva essere, magari la droga gli aveva indotto allucinazioni, come la volta precedente… non poteva essere lui il complice di Mendelson… il mandante di tutta quella storia!

Si mise a correre anche lui verso l'edificio che ora aveva tutte le luci accese, due auto con i lampeggianti erano parcheggiate davanti, ma non si vedevano i poliziotti, dovevano essere tutti all'interno. Arrivò a pochi passi dall'entrata e udì distintamente colpi di arma da fuoco, entrò comunque, doveva vedere con i suoi occhi, aveva bisogno di capire

Vide Beckett nascosta dietro una vetrina, la superò prima che lei potesse dire qualcosa, e arrestò la sua corsa solo quando vide il volto dell'uomo spuntare da dietro l'ancora della nave Austin

"Oliver dimmi che non è vero, che non sei implicato in tutto questo!"

"Castle cosa fai togliti di lì!" La voce di Beckett rimbombò nella sala, poi la vide uscire allo scoperto, pistola spianata davanti a sé, sguardo che si spostava da Castle al fondo della stanza

"Vieni qui sei sulla linea di fuoco!" ripeté quasi supplicandolo

Lui scosse la testa, poi si girò di nuovo verso l'uomo che non aveva ancora proferito parola

"Oliver! Perché, sei stato come un padre per me… un amico per Robert cosa è successo!?"

Finalmente l'uomo uscì allo scoperto, ma con la pistola in pugno puntata su Castle che non arretrò di un millimetro e lo fissava in attesa

"Richard… non è più come prima… stia ferma detective o sparo non muova un muscolo – rimbeccò Beckett che cercava il momento giusto per sparare ma Castle era troppo vicino all'uomo ormai e avrebbe rischiato di colpire lui – tu e Robert siete sempre stati dei grandi idealisti…"

"Ce lo hai insegnato tu Oliver… il tuo studio legale… hai assistito imperturbabile mentre Mendelson mi gettava nell'Hudson, hai tentato di rovinare Weldon…"

"Tu non capisci, Robert non capisce… tutti quegli anni pro bono, a servizio dei più deboli, per cosa? non ho più nulla, la mia ex moglie mi ha portato via tutto sono sul lastrico"

"Ma come, la villa, le auto, i viaggi…"

"Tutto acquistato con soldi degli strozzini… e poi si è presentata questa occasione, pulita un prototipo da rivendere per milioni, nessuno si sarebbe fatto male"

"E cosa centra Mendelson'"

"Lui… hanno scoperto la truffa e si sono messi in mezzo e la gente ha iniziato a morire"

"Arrenditi Oliver, lascia l'arma, ti prego!"

Castle fece un passo in avanti, stendendo il braccio verso l'uomo, pensava di avercela fatta, l'aveva convinto, poi tutto precipitò in un secondo

Oliver gridò un NO disperato, strinse la pistola e fece fuoco verso Castle, un proiettile partì dalla pistola di Beckett in tempo per colpirlo e deviare la traiettoria di quello destinato a Castle

Oliver Bannon, socio anziano dello studio legale Bannon-Weldon, cadde all'indietro colpito a morte. Rick si era preparato a ricevere il colpo che non arrivò nonostante il rumore dello sparo gli avesse trafitto le orecchie, non si era neanche reso conto d'aver chiuso gli occhi e quando li riaprì vide il suo mentore a terra, una chiazza di sangue che si allargava sul petto. Corse da lui, s'inginocchiò incredulo, addolorato.

Le voci di altri poliziotti risuonarono da qualche parte in una delle sale, avevano preso Mendelson, ma lui non si mosse dalla sua pozione, solo la mano di Beckett sulla spalla lo strappò per un po' dal baratro in cui stava scivolando aiutato dall'effetto down della droga che acuiva il senso di smarrimento per quanto era successo, la guardò con gli occhi rossi di lacrime, avrebbe dovuto dirle qualcosa, forse ringraziarla per avergli salvato la vita, ma non ci riusciva, voleva solo andar via da lì al più presto, tornare da Alexis e non pensare più a niente.

L'uomo che gli aveva dato la possibilità di diventare ciò che era, che lo aveva spronato, guidato, che lui aveva considerato per anni la figura più vicina a quella di un padre, si era reso complice di un omicidio, aveva lasciato che anche lui morisse, senza batter ciglio… si sentiva perso, alla deriva privo di punti di riferimento

"Mi dispiace Castle… ho dovuto sparare, lui stava per…" lei se ne era accorta, era preoccupata per il suo stato psichico e avrebbe voluto aiutarlo, sentì il bisogno di giustificare le sue azioni che erano state da manuale certo, ma nel manuale non ti spiegano come affrontare le implicazioni psicologiche e sentimentali che ti crollano addosso se salvi la vita dell'uomo di cui ti sei innamorata uccidendo una persona per lui estremamente importante

"Qualcuno può… potrebbe riportarmi da mia figlia ora?" lui si alzò continuando a guardare il corpo esanime di Oliver, i pugni stretti ficcati nelle tasche della giacca,

"Castle… almeno fatti medicare il naso… Alexis potrebbe impressionarsi…"

"giusto, sì… il naso" non aggiunse altro e lei non poté fare altro che lasciarlo andare con la dolorosa sensazione che probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

Aveva buttato la giacca sporca del suo sangue nel cestino della spazzatura fuori dal pronto soccorso, si era rassettato i capelli guardandosi allo specchio dell'ascensore, il naso era un po' gonfio ma tutto sommato si notava poco, era pronto all'incontro con la donna più importante della sua vita.

Nonostante avesse un macigno in fondo al cuore per quello che era accaduto quella sera, sarebbe stato solo per lei, la sua Alexis, che lo aspettava ansiosa insieme alla nonna, pronta a scartare il suo regalo insieme al papà.

Ordinarono pizza e gelato, scherzarono, risero fino a che il sonno non la ebbe vinta sulle loro stanchezze.

La mattina dopo resistette fino a che Alexis non fu accompagnata a scuola, poi la maschera del 'va tutto bene' si frantumò in mille pezzi. Doveva far ordine in quello che era successo, capire come aveva fatto a non accorgersi dei problemi di Oliver, parlare prima di tutto con Weldon scioccato e ferito anche lui dalla piega inpensabile che avevano preso gli eventi.

Trascorsero la giornata insieme, parlarono come non avevano mai fatto forse, capirono che non avrebbero potuto fare nulla di diverso, Oliver aveva costruito un muro di menzogne, da anni, anche se con l'intento iniziale di non far soffrire chi amava, poi tutto era precipitato e il castello di falsità aveva bisogno di nutrirsi di bugie sempre più grandi, qualcosa si era rotto in lui al punto di non avere più sentimenti, solo l'arida foga di racimolare più denaro possibile, per colmare i buchi, continuare a vivere nella menzogna.

Tornò a casa a piedi, quella chiacchierata avrebbe dovuto regalargli un po' di sollievo da quel senso di frustrazione e incompletezza che non l'aveva più abbandonato da quella nottata al Brooklyn Navy Yard. Mancava qualcosa, no mancava tremendamente qualcuno, lei, l'aveva lasciata lì senza una parola, incapace di dirle almeno grazie. Se non fosse stato per la sua lucidità e prontezza ora al cimitero ci sarebbe stato lui.

Avrebbe potuto chiamarla, ora lo aveva il suo cellulare, il suo numero era comparso non appena aveva riacceso il cellulare che Mendelson aveva spento e gettato in un angolo del salone, circa dieci tentativi di chiamata, nelle ore in cui lui era già nelle mani di quel poliziotto corrotto. Aveva spinto il tasto di chiamata e subito dopo riagganciato, cosa le avrebbe detto?

Forse il telefono non era una grande idea, arrivò fino al distretto, stava per attraversare la strada ed entrare quando la vide uscire in tutta fretta con i due poliziotti che erano con lei quella sera, l'auto sgommò via, sicuramente un nuovo caso.

Sarebbe stato bello osservarla all'opera, su qualcosa che non avesse lui come soggetto d'indagine… sarebbe stato bello rivedere quegli occhi così verdi e luminosi, sì lo erano sempre per lui, non serviva l'hipe della cocaina per vederli più vividi, forse avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. O forse no.

"Quindi il responsabile di tutto questo casino è questo rettangolino qui"

Royce guardava in controluce la bustina di plastica che avvolgeva un piccolo oggetto metallico simile ad un accendino, Beckett glielo sfilò dalla mano per riporlo al sicuro

"Stanno venendo a riprenderselo quelli della Protorm, è un prototipo di multiprocessore, sai roba di potenza di calcolo…"

"Ho letto il rapporto solo a metà mi sembrava d'aver capito che non lo avevate trovato, almeno non dove pensavate che fosse, nascosto nell'incavo di un'ancora"

"In effetti, sia Castle che io eravamo certi che fosse nascosto in uno dei fori dell'Ancora esposta al museo, e c'era stato fino a quel pomeriggio, poi un custode addetto alla manutenzione, revisionando l'Ancora l'ha trovato e risposto tra gli oggetti smarriti, pensava che qualche buontempone avesse appoggiato lì quell'oggetto per fare uno scherzo"

"E Castle? come mai non è qui a firmare le sue deposizioni? Non doveva essere chiuso oggi il caso?"

"Quante domande Royce, da quando sei uscito dall'ospedale mi sembri mia zia Theresa"

"È simpatica tua zia?"

"È una ficcanaso"

"Ok…ricevuto… del resto ero passato solo per salutarti e… farti i complimenti per aver brillantemente chiuso il caso"

"Non è solo merito mio Royce e lo sai"

"Mi fa piacere che tu abbia già trovato una squadra, quei due, l'ispanico e l'irlandese, mi piacciono molto lavorerete bene insieme, e… peccato che Castle non sia uno dei nostri, fareste una bella squadra davvero tutti e quattro…"

"Ma…da quando perori la causa di un civile che si mette a fare l'investigatore, tu li hai sempre detestati"

"mah, forse da quando ho conosciuto lui, sai è passato a trovarmi mentre ero ricoverato…"

"non voglio sapere cosa vi siete detti ok? anzi non mi interessa affatto"

"ti scaldi troppo per non avere alcun interesse… e poi, non dirmi che non è stato d'aiuto…"

"Sì, ok, forse un pochino…ma non credo voglia più vedermi dopo quello che è successo"

"Intendi dopo che hai scelto di agire per il meglio? Gli hai salvato la vita e trovato i responsabili della morte di Claire Burnes"

"Questo è il tuo punto di vista, non il suo"

"Te lo ha detto lui"

"No"

"E allora? Come fai a saperlo?"

"Perché… perché è così"

Si strinse nelle spalle incrociando le braccia, Royce conosceva quel linguaggio del corpo, discorso concluso, Beckett stava calando le saracinesche per chiudersi dentro

"Ok, non insisto, vado… abbi cura di te Kate"

"Anche tu Mike"

"comunque, mi ha detto che sei una donna straordinaria, Beckett!" quasi lo gridò mentre l'ascensore si chiudeva portandolo per sempre via da quegli uffici, e facendo girare mezzo reparto verso la sua scrivania. Il solito Royce che doveva sempre avere l'ultima stoccata

Lei roteò gli occhi al cielo fingendo di aver posto fine ad una dei loro proverbiali battibecchi, in realtà quelle parole l'avevano colpita molto più di quanto ritenesse possibile, aveva pensato che su quell'ancora le avesse pronunciate in preda all'ipereccitazione causata dalla cocaina, staparlava si era detta, perché nessuno aveva mai pronunciato un giudizio così profondo sul modo di essere e non per come appariva.

Spostò lo sguardo sulla lavagna ancora colma di foto e appunti che le erano serviti per dipanare quel caso.

Tolse per prima l'ultima foto che era stata attaccata, quella dell'avvocato Oliver Bannon, il mandante di tutta l'operazione. Quando Robert Weldon aveva accettato di difendere la Protorm Inc. in una causa di furto di brevetti Oliver aveva letto le carte della vertenza e aveva escogitato un piano per rubare uno dei prototipi e rivenderlo al fiorente mercato nero delle nuove tecnologie. Ma non poteva agire da solo, aveva parlato delle sue intenzioni con gli uomini a cui doveva ingenti somme di denaro e questi gli avevano imposto di collaborare con gente loro, persone fidate. Tre poliziotti corrotti capeggiati da Mendelson, le cui foto lasciavano la lavagna per essere riposte in una cartellina gialla, archiviate, come le loro vite che sarebbero state spese per lungo tempo dentro ad una prigione. La loro avidità li aveva portati a prendere il sopravvento, ma non avevano fatto i conti con Claire Burnes che lavorando nella società che testava i brevetti per la Protorm, si accorse di tutto e provò ad avvertire Weldon, provare a mettere in salvo il prototipo le era costato la vita. Riporre la foto della vittima era difficile, anche se c'era la consapevolezza di averle dato giustizia.

La cartellina era quasi completa, mancava solo la foto che aveva viaggiato di più negli spazi segnati della lavagna, sospettato di omicidio, vittima di aggressione, testimone, Richard Edgar Castle la guardava sornione dal suo alloggiamento in alto al centro, esitò a staccare la foto, perché significava chiudere davvero del tutto, non solo il caso, ma anche quei bizzarri, elettrizzanti momenti vissuti assieme a lui.

Chiuse la cartellina, guardò il telefono, aveva respinto la tentazione di chiamarlo molte volte in quei giorni, attanagliata dalla paura di sentirlo freddo dall'altra parte della cornetta, distaccato, lontano esattamente come quella notte in cui tutto si era concluso così tragicamente.

Non aveva avuto scelta, dalla sua posizione avrebbe potuto colpire Bannon solo al petto per far sì che deviasse la traiettoria della pistola che impugnava, ed era stata questione di millimetri se Castle non era stato ferito o peggio. Ma non si aspettava che lui capisse, aveva provato ad autoconvincersi che le bastava quello, sapere che lui fosse in salvo, assieme alla sua famiglia, così come gli aveva promesso il primo giorno.

Sospirò, davanti alla lavagna vuota che presto, purtroppo, si sarebbe riempita delle foto e degli appunti di un nuovo caso, ma non quel pomeriggio, né l'indomani. Aveva un giorno libero e stavolta sì che avrebbe fatto shopping insieme a Lanie, certo solo dopo averle fatto giurare di non nominare in alcun modo il suo scrittore preferito.

"detective, una parola"

Il capitano Montgomery la chiamò nel suo ufficio, aveva un fascicolo in mano

"devo chiederle un ultimo sforzo per la chiusura del caso Burnes"

"certo signore, ho ancora tutto il pomeriggio di cosa si tratta?"

"di scartoffie, spero non le spiaccia detective"

"per nulla signore"

Non credeva che avrebbe mai rimesso piede in quella villa affacciata sul mare, ma era lì per lavoro, solo per lavoro, esattamente come la prima volta, o almeno questo era ciò che si era ripetuta lungo tutto il tragitto.

Non capiva perché Montgomery le avesse dato quell'incarico burocratico, ma ormai aveva imparato a tenere per sé i dubbi che non fossero direttamente connessi alla risoluzione di un caso, era solo uno spreco di energie cercare di interpretare i voleri dei propri superiori, le avrebbe impiegate fruttuosamente in altro modo, magari tornando ancora una volta in archivio a setacciare il file di Johanna.

Aveva parcheggiato già da alcuni minuti, accanto all'auto di Castle, nessuno le era venuto incontro e il portone era spalancato, per facilitare il via vai di personale che si affaccendava a trasportare scatole, tavoli, sedie. Sembravano intenti ad allestire qualcosa di grandioso, magari la famosa festa che desiderava Gina per quel posto, chissà se poi avevano divorziato o se magari… era in atto una qualche riconciliazione…

Si sentì del tutto fuori luogo e inopportuna, ma era lavoro e indossò la corazza più coriacea che trovò nella sua armeria personale, proprio lì nella parte più razionale di sé

Afferrò la cartella con i documenti, prese un bel respiro come se dovesse battere il record di apnea e si tuffò, oltrepassò la soglia di quel luogo familiare e allo stesso tempo così diverso, affollato e addobbato per l'imminente festa

"Buongiorno, Oh finalmente è arrivata la cantante!"

"No, io… non sono… sono il detective Beckett cerco il signor Castle"

"Oh, una detective? Certo, ok, non so dove sia, provi a chiedere alla signora lì nello studio"

L'uomo indaffaratissimo che l'aveva 'accolta' e scaricata nel giro di due secondi scivolò via con la sua carica d'ansia organizzativa mentre ancora le indicava la stanza dello studio

Ecco fatto, avrebbe dovuto presentarsi a Gina, la cosa non l'allettava affatto, ma non era lì per fare conversazione, doveva solo farsi firmare dei documenti, era in veste ufficiale, _diamine Beckett ma che ti prende?_ _Non hai niente a che fare con questa famiglia, almeno non in modo personale!_

Attraversò il salone dirigendosi nello studio dove qualcuno stava dispensando consigli organizzativi ad un interlocutore muto, o distante, perché non si sentiva mai la sua voce in risposta, un ragazzo con una corona di palloncini le attraversò la strada, palloncini? Certo non si addicevano ad una gran soire, ma chi era lei per giudicare. Ma perché diavolo la sua mente continuava a deviare dall'unico pensiero che avrebbe dovuto avere, far apporre una firma su quei fogli e via, più lontana che poteva da quel posto!

Prese l'ennesimo respiro ed entrò nello studio, pronta al duello con la bionda e invece trovò gli occhi luminosi e la chioma rossa di Martha, che quando la vide apparire alla soglia si illuminarono ancora di più, lasciò andare il telefono e corse ad abbracciarla

"Oh, Detective Beckett! Posso chiamarti Katherine? che piacere vederti! Lo sapevo, ero certa che ti avrei rivista! Quindi alla fine Richard te lo ha detto?"

"Detto cosa?"

"Della festa? Oh non sai come sono felice! Quel ragazzo è… aspetta non sei qui per la festa?"

"No, signora Rodgers, sono qui per questioni di lavoro"

"chiamami Martha per favore…ma è successo qualcos'altro?"

"No, no assolutamente, è tutto a posto, sono solo documenti da firmare per chiudere definitivamente il caso, e dato che il signor Castle non era a New York, e il distretto aveva urgenza… hanno mandato me"

"Il 'signor' Castle? mi era sembrato che foste meno formali tra di voi…"

Kate glissò, aveva incontrato Martha in momenti drammatici e complicati, eppure quella donna aveva una capacità che sembrava un dono di famiglia, sapeva cogliere minimi particolari e, anche lei evidentemente, era capace di leggerle dentro…

"puoi dirmi dove lo trovo?"

"Oh, certo, dovrebbe essere nella sua stanza, puoi andare, senza problemi, sta finendo di scrivere il discorso per questa sera…"

"Ok, grazie Martha"

Non sapeva più cosa dire, combatteva con un forte senso di imbarazzo che le aveva come attanagliato la gola, uscì dallo studio percorrendo la strada che aveva ben memorizzato solo poche settimane prima, salì le scale schivando due camerieri indaffarati a spostare qualcosa di rosa e molto ingombrante e arrivò davanti alla porta della stanza, a due porte da quella che era stata la sua stanza

Bussò e la porta si dischiuse lenta sotto la spinta del suo pugno, non era chiusa e non se ne era neanche accorta, troppo presa a rinforzare l'armatura, era sicura che sarebbero arrivati dardi da ogni direzione e qualcuno l'avrebbe potuta ferire al cuore in modo permanente

"Permesso, sono Beckett… ho dei documenti da…"

La stanza era vuota, almeno così sembrava, il camino era acceso e non era più vuoto come lo aveva visto, un'enorme Ancora giaceva placida tra le fiamme, un'Ancora! Come quella grazie alla quale si erano salvati, e avvinghiati alla quale si erano scambiati qualcosa che definire solo bacio sarebbe stato ingiusto verso tutte le emozioni che avevano partecipato a quell'incontro di labbra. Forse troppe, e per quel motivo poi tutto era sparito, come in un sogno.

Ma l'ancora era lì

E lei pure, immobile ad osservarla

"Ti piace? ho seguito il tuo consiglio, ho… riempito il vuoto"

"Oh, Castle! sì certo ci sta benissimo… ecco i documenti, dovresti firmarli così io posso andare e vi lascio alla festa…"

Era così strano rivedersi lì, in quel luogo troppo bello e accogliente per essere vero, senza dover temere per la propria incolumità fisica, ma solo per quella psichica perché lei iniziava a sentirsi sempre meno sicura di quello che stava facendo. E poi lui aveva i lineamenti così distesi e sereni come forse lei non li aveva mai visti, e uno sguardo profondo e irriverente allo stesso tempo, la spiazzava, continuava a toglierle ogni riferimento per potersi difendere, era pericoloso, doveva andar via di lì subito!

"Scappi?"

"No, io non scappo" si risentì, come si permetteva di insinuare una cosa simile lei non scappava mai, certo avrebbe voluto trovarsi mille miglia lontana da quella festa super mondana orchestrata da una elegantissima e velenosissima Gina…

"Lo capisco sai, tra un po' qui sarà infestato da ragazzini di otto nove anni…" alzò le spalle divertito e sconsolato

"Oh…è il compleanno di Alexis…" non riuscì a dissimulare la sorpresa né il fatto che si sentì improvvisamente sollevata e anche un po' stupida

"Già, quale migliore occasione per inaugurare ufficialmente la Villa?"

"Giusto, certo…"

"Rimani"

"Non posso, devo tornare al distretto"

"Non è vero, hai un giorno di riposo"

"E tu come…? Uhh è opera tua, vero? Hai chiesto a Montgomery di mandarmi qui, lo hai fatto apposta! Sei incorreggibile, sei… è abuso di… uhh ohhh"

La rabbia, l'agitazione e l'euforia insensata di saperlo alle prese con una masnada di bambini e nessuna virago nei paraggi le mise le ali alle gambe, doveva muoversi, uscì fuori nel balcone della camera che dava sulla scogliera, lui la seguì e proseguì, lo sguardo molto più serio, gli occhi blu come quelli del mare sotto di loro "Devo scusarmi con te"

"Per cosa? magari dovrei farlo io con te"

"Per cosa?"

"Che gioco è?"

"Nessun gioco, avrei voluto chiamarti"

"Anche io"

"Ma non riuscivo a trovare le parole per telefono, così ho pensato che avremmo dovuto incontrarci, ma tu non avresti mai accettato un invito"

"Non puoi saperlo"

"Lo immagino"

"Vedi per telefono… non avrei potuto dirti che hai degli occhi verdi bellissimi, perché avresti riattaccato"

"Castle…"

"Sono lucido, non mi serve assumere droga per vederti Kate Beckett, per sapere come sei, chi sei"

"sono un poliziotto, tu uno scrittore famoso, apparteniamo a due mondi diametralmente opposti"

"e allora?"

"E allora poi… tu… io… io, perché diavolo hai questa capacità di conoscere la gente così a fondo, quasi di penetrale l'anima eh?" scappò via dal balcone erano troppo vicini la fuori, lui la seguì di nuovo, ma le lasciò spazio non le si avvicinò

"Se fosse così sarei l'uomo più potente del mondo, il problema è che mi è capitato solo con te…"

"Non è giusto, è squilibrato…"

"Sei sicura? Sicura di non sapere nulla di quello che c'è qui e qui?"

Si indicò prima la testa poi il petto e non scollava gli occhi da quelli di lei che invece non facevano che muoversi da lui, al camino, alla porta e poi di nuovo lui

"Magari è proprio quello che mi spaventa, quello che c'è lì"

Indicò anche lei il petto di Castle

Lui sospirò e stavolta spostò lo sguardo verso il camino

"Sai perché ci ho messo l'ancora?" Sorrise quando lei cambiò espressione, ripensando a quel bacio interminabile

"No, o almeno non solo per quello, perché devi sapere detective che è successa una cosa straordinaria in queste settimane, tolta l'esplosione, la sparatoria, il tuffo nell'oceano, di nuovo la sparatoria…"

"Castle…"

"Ok, ok… insomma ho capito per la prima volta nella mia vita di aver incontrato una persona con cui poter approdare su una solida rigogliosa terra ferma e quel pezzo di metallo sta lì a ricordarmelo e a spronarmi a non desistere fino a quando anche lei lo capirà"

"stai giocando sporco Richard Castle"

"più della tentazione di gola?"

"e dell'autocommiserazione, sì, molto di più"

"e funziona?"

"temo di sì"

"allora rimani ad una festa pullulante di bambini, lo so come primo appuntamento avrei dovuto escogitare qualcosa di meglio ma saprò farmi per…"

"shh, zitto Castle…sì rimango"

Gli aveva poggiato due dita sulle labbra, lui aveva lasciato fare tenendo le labbra serrate, almeno fino a quando non era arrivata la risposta che lui aveva atteso con il cuore in gola, terrorizzato dalla possibilità che lei uscisse per sempre da quella stanza. Le prese la mano che era rimasta accanto alla sua guancia, la baciò e si avvicinò ancora di più a lei, sussurrò appena "non voglio rubare niente…"

La risposta di lei furono le labbra che si aprivano in un sorriso splendido e poi un sospiro che suonò più o meno come "non hai rubato nulla neanche quella notte sull'ancora"

Quando le labbra s'incontrarono entrambi ebbero la sensazione di aver ripreso un discorso lasciato in sospeso, ritrovarono i sapori che si erano impressi indelebili nella loro memoria, sensazioni che erano state troncate sul nascere quella notte e che invece ora potevano deflagrare come una supernova.

Non sentivano altro che i loro respiri, i battiti dei loro cuori, tutti i rumori esterni della macchina festaiola che andava a pieno regime, sparirono all'improvviso. C'erano solo loro, con i loro corpi, il fuoco del camino che danzava attorno all'ancora.

Kate si mosse verso la porta senza staccarsi da lui che ebbe un sussulto, voleva andarsene? La guardò increspando la fronte, lei sorrise maliziosa, allungò la mano verso la serratura e girò la chiave.

"l'organizzazione può perderti per qualche minuto signor Castle?"

"oh, direi anche per tutto il pomeriggio… c'è un esercito la fuori che sa benissimo come cavarsela"

"bene…"

"bene…"

Iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia, adorava quel torace ed ora non aveva alcuna paura ad ammetterlo, lui al solo contatto delle sue mani sul suo petto aveva già capito che avrebbe completamente perso la testa per quella donna straordinaria

"se continui così finirò per importunarti nudo, detective… senza cavallo però, niente cavaliere dalla scintillante armatura, ma tu non hai bisogno di cavalieri che vengano a salvarti"

Lo baciò sul collo "ma parli sempre così tanto Castle? no, hai ragione, ho già il mio cavaliere nudo, pare che ci salviamo a vicenda"

"già pare di sì"

Stavolta fu lui a baciarla mentre con le mani, lentamente scioglieva bottoni, spostava lembi di stoffa e tutto ardeva più forte che il fuoco attorno all'ancora

fine


End file.
